My best friend
by Elliewelly1
Summary: AU! Alice Collins doesn't belong anywhere. She knows that. She accepts that. But when she moves to England with her Dad, she starts to wonder whether there's a chance she can actually have a normal life, all because of a boy called Danny Trevanion.
1. Danny Trevanion

**A/N: I was going to wait to do this one since I'm writing three other fics at the moment (Wherever you are I'll be right beside you, Getting through it all & Sarah Trevanion Guardian Angel) But I hardly write the Sarah Trevanion since it takes about 2 days at a time + Getting through it all is like 6/7 chapters left from finishing depending on whether I can do what I want to do… but I doubt I will. But if I don't then nothing will happen… ANYWAY! I WAS going to wait to do this but now that everyone else is starting AU ones where Danny and Alice were at School, I felt like starting my own.**

**Alice is fourteen, in year 10, and Danny is sixteen, in year 11 ;] This fic is named 'My Best Friend', it starts off AU but will actually go into the show, but the age differences in this fic wont be the same as the show, obviously.**

**Please review! Let me know what you think! && I'm only going to update this one when I have time to. **

'**My Best Friend' **

_**Chapter one**_

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song (I like doing these); Blue as your eyes by Scouting for girls**

Above all, mine is a love story.

It all started a month after mum died. Dad isn't Scottish, you see. He moved up to Scotland to be with my mum, all the rest of his family lived in the northern parts of England, like Northampton etc. So technically, I'm half English half Scottish, but I don't want to belong to both. That means I don't belong anywhere. I'm not Scottish enough to belong in Scotland and I'm not English enough to belong in England. But I'm used to not belonging anywhere. The only person that ever loved me was mum. Well, I guess Dad had loved me and Rowan, too, but only because I was his daughter, not for _me_. But Mum had died and she was…well, she'd loved me for me. She'd always said that I could never do any wrong but… I guess she was _wrong_.

Dad had made us move back to where all his family lived a month after mum died. There was nothing there for him. Never mind me, I'm just excess baggage, unwelcome. Rowan was fine, he'd left school already, and so he didn't have to worry about fitting in or belonging or making friends. Not that he'd have any problems with that, either. But still.

My new uniform was, in one word, repulsive. I was in Lea house, **(A/N: Woo Go Alice you're in my house! Hehe…) **which, I have no idea why, affects the colour tie you wear. I have to wear blue, a dark navy blue. Then there's the white shirt and the plain V-Neck black jumper. Plus, a black blazer with the school logo on it's pocket. Also, a black skirt or trousers and plain black tights or socks, as well as plain black shoes. Everything was literally black, I looked like a goth! Not to mention the fact Dad bought everything two sizes too big so he didn't have to fork out on more when I grew. So it all seemed to hang off me, you know? Lovely.

So yeah, my life was going to be hell. Why'd mum have to die? Everything was… alright, when she was alive. I mean, I had my friends and I had an alright life and I… well, I didn't belong. I don't belong anywhere. But everything seemed alright.

Dad chose to move me at the real wrong time as well, couldn't he have waited just a _couple _more years? I had just gone into the year where I'd started my GCSE studies. Year ten. Everything got confusing with the move, making sure the school had the right options I'd picked and getting them to fit me in. Getting them to _accept _me into the school had been hard alone. But it was the only school around for miles. And I was not getting up at the crack of dawn to get the bus to the next school. This school was… dirty, rough, and it was most likely I'd get mugged there. They were trying to do better though, and had joined some thing with other schools so they'd get better. They weren't really into accepting new kids who weren't above average type smart. But they did, in the end.

I dropped my bag to the floor and threw my blazer down along with it. Okay, so it hadn't been a good idea bunking off on my first day. I'd walked to school, well, no, I didn't walk to school, that's what Dad thought I'd done. I'd walked there, originally, then I took one look at the building, saw the type of people walking in there and thought _'Yeah right!' _and walked away before anyone saw me. So now here I was, I'd cut through an alley I'd thought would make it quicker to get home. Nobody would be home, Dad didn't get home 'till five because of his job and Rowan was always out doing god knows what. Instead, I'd ended up entering a field full of dense green grass that reached the top of my knees, brushing the end of my skirt which we had to wear to our knees for god damned school rules. It was then that I saw him.

"Well hey," I whispered, "You're beautiful."

I took three steps towards him, the grass brushing against my legs.

**(A/N: And no, she has not seen Danny xD)**

He looked up at me and I met a pair of his dark black eyes. I outstretched a hand towards him, and he stared at me curiously. He took a few steps forwards tentatively. Then his nose met my hand, and shyly I took a few more steps towards him. My hand brushed along his mane, along his back, taking in the smooth feeling of it all. He was a lovely grey colour, and his hair was such a odd shade of white you could probably mistake it as silver. I was astounded. Of course, I'd never been up close to a horse before. I was rather surprised now, it seemed at ease with my presence. It bent down and carried on nibbling away at grass while I stood and marvelled at him.

"God, are you this friendly with everyone?" I asked him quietly, stroking him gently again.

"Only with me and you." A voice behind me said and I jumped, and spun around in alarm, "Never seen him act with anyone like that 'cept me. People come and go, but well… they don't really get along with him."

**(A/N: NOW she's seen danny, teehee) **

I stared at him. He was so god damned tall! He had unruly light brown hair, flopping down in front of his light green eyes. There was such a friendly depth to his eyes. He wore a wide grin, slightly lopsided. He wore the same uniform as me, though minus the skirt obviously, he was a boy. He walked over to me, dropping his rucksack in the same place I'd dropped my bag. He pulled a shiny red apple out of his rucksack and then offered it to the horse. He grinned when he started eating it.

"Do you own him?" I asked him curiously.

He shook his head, "Na. Some farmer, lives on the other side of the hill," He pointed towards a large hill, "If he sees us with the horse he'll shoot us, but he don't take proper care of him. So I come here sometimes and look after him."

I nodded, "He's lovely."

He nodded in agreement, "He is, isn't he?" The horse took it's last chunk of the apple and the boy threw the remains of the apple to the side. "Been looking after him for about three months now. The farmers new. Still stumped for names though."

I reached out and ran my hand through the horses hair again, "He suits Smartie." I told him.

"Smartie?" He repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, he's smart cause he knows who he can trust and who he can't." I explained.

"Hey, that's well cool!" The boy said, and ran his fingers along the back of Smartie. "Hey Smartie." The horse's gaze looked up at him briefly, "Hey, he likes his name! Wait, I forgot to ask- what's your name?" He asked me.

"Oh, my name's Alice." I told him, "What's yours?"

"Danny." He grinned. Then he looked down at his watch, "Damn, I'm real late." He muttered. Then Danny noticed my uniform, "Hey, why aren't you in school?"

"Why aren't you?" I retorted defensively.

"Well, I come here everyday before and after school. I saw you with him though and well, I sort of watched you with Smartie." Danny blushed lightly, "It's just, I've never seen him act like that with anyone else before, and you looked real happy, I didn't want to interrupt." Danny looked down at the floor, and cleared his throat, "So what's your excuse?"

I supposed I should have been slightly disturbed that this boy I'd never met before had been watching me. Like some creepy pervert stalker. But it didn't bother me at all. I sort of… understood. I don't know. I found myself telling him the truth as to why I wasn't in school, even though I'd only just met him and shouldn't trust him and he could grass me up to the school, "It's my first day, and I don't really get along well in new places, and so I bunked off." I shrugged.

"You don't want to do that." Danny told me, picking up his rucksack and slinging it on his back, "The school had a lot of trouble with people bunking off all the time, and now they got some system where they ring home and ask whether you're ill and have parental permission to stay off, or if your bunking. If you're bunking your parents get fined. Unless your folks are fine with that?"

I thought about it, I hadn't thought anyone would notice I'd bunked off, people seemed to do it so easily in shows and books, "No, Dad wouldn't, I'd probably be grounded for life."

"What 'bout your mum? Any hope there?" Danny asked innocently. Tears touched my eyes and I blinked them away furiously, one even dared fall and I wiped it away viciously. Danny's eyes widened, "Hey, what did I say?" He asked.

"No, no it's not you." I mumbled, and leaned down at picked my bag up, "It's just, mum died last month." I told him, and kept my eyes on the ground. The tears were gone now. But I was blushing like there was no tomorrow, and that was just embarrassing.

"Oh. Hey, I'm sorry." Danny patted me awkwardly on the arm, "I guess that's why you moved here from Scotland?"

"How'd you know I'm from Scotland?" I asked him, and we started walking in the direction of school.

"Your accent. I like it, by the way, Scottish accents are amazing." He explained, and I felt myself blush further. "How come you didn't stay up there then?"

"Oh…" I felt a bit invaded, that was personal. But it didn't feel all that bad, this boy seemed to have a caring aura emitting from him and he sort of made me feel relaxed. Besides, people say it's good to talk things out don't they? "Well, Dad's English, only moved up there 'cause mum was there, you know? No idea how they met though, since there's so much of a distance…" I mumbled.

"Oh right. I am sorry 'bout your ma, though, sorry." Danny told me.

"Not your fault." I said simply.

Danny smiled, "Good point that." He said, and we turned the corner and I faced that terrible school. Danny patted me on the back, "Don't worry, it's not so bad after a while."

I looked up at him, "What year you in Danny?" I asked him, hoping and praying with all I had in me that he said 'Ten'.

"Eleven." Danny told me, and my hope deflated, "What 'bout you?"

"Ten."

"No way!" Danny cried, and then said in a normal voice, "I'd never say you were."

"Really? Why?" I asked, intrigued.

Danny looked straight ahead, blushing slightly again, "Um… you're just a little small, is all." Did I notice some hesitation in his voice? What wasn't he telling me? I chose not to ask.

"That's rich." I snorted, "Coming from the green giant," I carried on before he asked about the green part, _Your eyes are green, stupid! _But that would be embarrassing, if he knew I'd paid attention and remembered things such as the colour of his eyes, "What did you do, sleep in a greenhouse?"

Danny laughed, "You're alright, kid." He said.

"Hey! I'm not a kid, I'm fourteen thank you very much."

"I'm sixteen though," Danny poked his tongue out at me.

"Yeah but I'm fifteen in two months!" I retaliated.

Danny rolled his eyes, and pointed towards a small brick building, "That's pupil services, you go there, I guess." He told me.

"Right. Thanks, Danny."

"No problem," He said, "See you around sometime, Alice."

I nodded, "See you Danny." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. My heart seemed to flutter a little, and I didn't understand why. I turned away and began walking towards the brick building they called pupil services.

"Signing in?" The woman asked boredly as I walked in.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

She looked up from her magazine, "You're late, are you signing in?" She asked slowly, as if speaking to a two year old.

"Actually, I'm new here." I told her, and she reluctantly put her magazine down.

"Name?" She asked rudely.

"Alice Collins." I muttered.

She typed some crap into her computer, and then opened a cabinet drawer and pulled out some book and a sheet of paper, she handed them to me. One was a small book with the school logo on the front in yellow, in a square, bold print down the bottom it said 'Handbook' and the sheet was a timetable. "This is your handbook, you write homework and notes in it." She told me, "And this sheet is your timetable. You have form every morning before lessons, your form tutor is Mr. Newton **(A/N: Like DanH2010, I've also included my teachers names so that I can remember them. Well, actually, I've basically based her school on my own) **in room D32."

"Room what?" I asked.

"Each block- building-" She amended when she saw my confused face, "Has a letter assigned to it. There's A block, B block, C block, and D block. Each room has a number assigned to it, too. So D32 would mean block D and room 32." She explained.

"Right." What was the point?

"You're late though, so I'll have to sign you in before you go." She said, and started tapping more crap into her computer, "Right, there you go…" She said after a long silence filled with her tapping on the keyboard, "If you're ever late again you come here and sign in. If you get more than two lates, that includes arriving to lessons, then you get a half hour detention after school."

"For two lates?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yep." She replied, and picked her magazine back up, "Anyway, you best be off." She told me.

I sighed and walked out of the unhelpful building they call pupil services, I stuffed the handbook into my bag and then suddenly I was sitting on my butt on the cold pavement.

I looked up confusedly, and saw Danny towering over me, "Hey, sorry Alice, I'm real sorry. You just walked into me." He said, and helped me up. My heart seemed to flutter at this, too. Damn heart, what was up with it?

"What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"Signing in. I'm late. It's the second this week, damn it. When I get detention it means I can't go look after Smartie, the farmers usually out by the time I get there." He told me, a worried look coming over his face.

"Don't worry, I want to look after him too." I found myself saying.

"Really?" Danny asked, smiling, "You know Alice, you're good with animals. I've only seen you with Smartie but you must be good with them, Smartie's not that relaxed with anyone but me."

"So you've said." I said, and smiled at him, "And thanks, though it might've just been a fluke." I shrugged.

Danny shook his head, "Na, there's more than that."

I raised my eyebrows, "And you're an expert on animals how?" I asked.

"I'm gonna be a vet." He said proudly, "Don't care whether people think that makes me soft, I am going to be a vet. Already been accepted into a vet school thing for when I leave here in a couple months. Did my work experience in a vets, too."

"Serious?" I asked.

"Yep." Then he looked at his watch, "Oh god, I really should sign in before lesson starts."

"Right. Hey Danny, where's D32?" I asked him.

Danny pointed at the biggest building, "That block, third floor, they have their numbers on the doors anyway, you won't get lost."

"Thanks." I said.

"See ya, again." He said cheerfully, and then loped into pupil services.

I sighed and trudged my way to D32, hoping that the rest of the pupils would be like Danny, knowing they wouldn't. Nobody could compare to him.

**A/N: Whatcha think? :P **


	2. Screw this

'**My Best Friend' **

_**Chapter two**_

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: The outside by Taylor Swift**

"**But no-one notices until it's too,**

**Late to do anything"**

I knew I was unwelcome the moment I stepped into the room. Eyes fell on me, some that felt penetrating, some that seemed just plain curious as to who this girl nobody had ever met before was. After about fifteen seconds of staring at me, they all returned to their conversations and the room filled with the buzz of their chatter. Thank god. I didn't want to be some sort of spectacle.

The teacher beckoned for me from his desk and I trudged towards him. He looked down at his papers for a moment, put down his pen, and leaned back in his chair. He was plain. That's all I could say about him really. I gathered he was my form tutor, Mr Newton. Great. Seems like a lively soul.

"I'm Alice Collins. Just joined here." I told him before he even started asking questions.

He nodded, "Well," He said, his voice was a murmur, and I strained to hear him, "Welcome, Alice."

He was silent for a while and I guessed it was supposed to be my turn to speak. "Uh, thanks." I said awkwardly, unsure of what else I was supposed to say. He nodded once again, his face sombre. I didn't feel exactly welcome because of him, either.

"Take a seat anywhere you like, Alice." He suggested in his low voice, and I smiled slightly and wandered off.

My eyes scanned the classroom. On the desk nearest to me were two blonde-haired, fake-tanned girls, both giggled when I looked at them. Two desks behind them, were a row of four boys. That was definitely out of the question. On a desk to the right of them, sat two girls, one had bright flame-orange hair, the other a light, brown colour. They sat talking to the two boys behind them. All of them looked, well… I guess they weren't keen on anyone else. To put it this way: they were geeks. No way was I sitting with them.

There were about ten other girls and boys in the classroom, whom all seemed out of the question too. Clearly, and I'd already known it so I don't know why I'd bothered seeing if there was anyone I could sit with, I was not welcomed and not accepted here. I sighed and walked calmly, so that it didn't show how much it affected me when this happened, to the back of the classroom. A lone desk sat innocently in the corner, and I threw my bag down in one chair, and sat in the other. Several people sniggered around the classroom.

The girls with blonde hair and fake tanned skin stared at me, whilst giggling further, and shouted across the classroom, "You sat in Sicky Vicky's chair!" At exactly the same time. I realised they were twins at such point.

_Oh please_, I thought. "Excuse me?" I asked in politeness, not that I cared for manners here. It's not like they all cared about manners here, anyway.

"Sicky Vicky's chair." The girl with orange hair explained to me, sitting three desks in front of me, the boys leaning to the sides so I could see her. "It's just some name they come up with. A girl called Vicky who came here last year as an exchange student was sick when she was in that chair. They think they're smart."

"Right." I laughed, "So this happened last year, they've probably got a new chair, and this is such a problem why?" I asked them all.

"That's enough." Mr Newton murmured, but I think I was the only one who heard him, or the rest of them chose to ignore them.

"'Cause it's _disgusting, _duh." The twin on the right said, rolling her eyes.

"So is your face, but you don't see me complaining." I retorted, smirking smugly. In the corner of my eye I saw the geeks grin. Great. There was a chorus of 'Oooh!' and one 'Burn!'. The twin on the right mouth fell open.

She angrily jumped out of her chair, walking around her twin. The other one followed her. They crossed the room, and towered above me, I wasn't scared. Not one bit. The form tutor looked up boredly, and slowly rose out of his chair. One of the twins took a step closer to my chair. I jumped out of mine in one fluid motion. I came up to her nose, but that didn't matter to me.

"Do you want to say that to my face?" She growled.

"I would, but I wouldn't know where to look. It's pretty scary." I replied innocently, my eyes darting around her face, and I held my hands up in a way that showed I was trying to protect myself, "Stay away, Zombie!"

There were a few sniggers from my audience. This was not what I'd wanted. But no way was I backing down now. I don't like making scenes, I can't stand fighting, I don't like arguments. But I wasn't one for backing down. And I was far too in it now. I didn't want a fight. Damn, if I got suspended or expelled or whatever Dad would kill me. Mum would be disappointed…Oh, Mum…

She shoved me. I shoved back harder.

"I said that's enough, Alice, Gem." Mr Newton said, walking across the classroom towards us.

I burst out laughing, "Gem?" I repeated.

Her fists clenched by her side, her teeth bared, her blue eyes went hard, cold. "Yeah, you got a problem with my name?"

"No, no of course not." I told her, "I told you before, I have a problem with your face."

She lunged for me. Sir didn't make it in time. I stepped to the side. She smashed into my table, and fell into my chair.

"And now look who's sitting in 'Sicky Vickys' chair now." I said smugly.

She stood up sharply, and walked up to me. She was close enough that I could taste what she had for breakfast on my tongue, I swear. I fought the urge to step back. "This isn't over." She growled lowly, and then walked away, back to her seat.

I shrugged, and plopped back down in my seat. Mr Newton stood a couple steps from my desk, looking confused. He was obviously wondering why the fight had just finished in a split second.

All I knew was that I had to watch my back.

**End of form (;**

The bell shrilled, so loud I swear it burst my eardrums, I later found out that the bell was directly outside my form. The others grabbed their bags and filed out the room within seconds, me stumbling behind.

I took my timetable out of my blazer pocket. Someone shoved past me and my timetable slipped from my grasp, "No!" I whispered as people trampled on it and it ripped apart. Not caring. Eventually the hallway cleared and I was left standing alone, collecting pieces of my timetable that had been shredded up. Damn, what on earth was I supposed to do?

I threw the pieces of my timetable on the floor, "Screw this." I muttered, and stomped away. There was no way that I was staying here. Nobody could change my mind, nobody at all. I burst out the doors of D block and stormed across the courtyard. _**Screw this, Screw this school, Screw my Dad, Screw my LIFE! **_

I reached the gates within a matter of minutes. I tossed my bag over the fence (They closed the gates, I guess it's to stop people from people getting out, doesn't work though). Then I pulled my skirt down as far as it would go and climbed the fence.

I dropped down on the other side, hitting the pavement lightly. Quickly I scooped my bag up and slung it over my shoulder. Then casually, I walked away from the god damned school. Why had I listened to Danny? I didn't care if Dad got fined. He could go rot in hell for all I cared. All I wanted was Mum. She was the only one who understood me! Tears formed in my eyes, causing my vision to blur, and I didn't care. Nobody was here to notice me anyway. I couldn't get Mum out of my head. I needed her. Nobody cared about me except her!

"Hey Smartie." I whispered hoarsely once I reached the field. Smartie looked up boredly, and I walked over to him and stroked his mane. He continued to nibble on his grass. "You're so lucky." I told him, "You've got me and Danny to care for you," God, that makes us sound like we're his mum and Dad or something! "I haven't got _anybody_. Nobody understands." Tears rolled down my cheeks.

Smartie grunted, I laughed slightly. God, I was talking to a horse! What the hell was wrong with me?

"I thought you'd come here."

I spun around and saw Danny standing there. He held a apple in his hand, he extended it out to me and I accepted it quietly, and held it out for Smartie to eat. He accepted it easily enough.

"I saw you leaving." Danny said quietly, "Why'd you go?"

"Shouldn't you be in school?" How pathetic I'd sound if I said I'd left because of a ripped up timetable that I could probably get a replacement at pupil services.

"Yes, yes I should." Danny said calmly, "But I've got a free period, so what the heck." Danny was stood beside me now, "You gonna tell me why you left now?"

"Oh why the hell do you care Danny!" I snapped, and I swear Smartie jumped in fright, is that possible? "Nobody cares about me! Okay? So why should you!"

"What do you mean-"

"The only person who understood me was my Mum! And she's _dead! _And it wasn't even like it was a illness or anything!" I cried, and threw the half-eaten apple Smartie had left into a nearby fence.

"What? Alice what-"

"It was a drug overdose!" I cried, tears streamed down my cheeks, "She _left _me on purpose Danny! She _hated _my Dad, she _hated _her life! Just like _I _do! But why couldn't she stay for _me? _She was supposed to love me! She always said she did!"

"Oh god Alice…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry!" I spat, "It's not like you care! All you care about is your precious Smartie and whether I'll be here to look after him when you can't! You-"

"That's not true Alice." Danny said sternly.

"Yes it is!" I exploded, "All I want is my _Mum _Danny! And she's not even here- the one person who I thought understood me is gone by _purpose!"_

Danny had a bit of a odd look on his face that I didn't recognise, "Maybe," He said quietly, and reached out and stroked Smartie, who grunted, "Your problem is that you don't understand people who are just trying to help you, Alice."

Danny turned and grabbed his bag off the floor. He loped away, taking long strides because of his flaming long legs, he was so god damned tall! I felt all the anger evaporate out of me, replaced by guilt. What had I done? Why had I spoke to Danny like that?

"Danny!" I called, he didn't turn. "Danny I'm sorry!" Danny stopped and looked around at me slowly. "Please Danny, I'm sorry. You caught me in a bad mood is all." I pleaded. Danny hesitated, and then walked back, I sighed in relief. "Danny I'm sorry, I wasn't-"

"Save it." He said, and I did. We were stood in silence for a minute, and suddenly Danny sat down on the ground. I followed his lead, "I know how it feels, you know."

"You- You do?"

"Yeah… my ma, she died, too. I was only twelve." Danny looked down at his feet, "She had some sort of heart problem and she died." Danny shrugged, and then looked back at me, "It felt like a part of me had been ripped out that nobody could ever replace, and it still feels like that. It's always going to feel like that. But that's life, it's just the way things _go. _I'm sure your mum did love you, Alice, but maybe… maybe it wasn't an overdose on purpose? Or maybe things were so bad she wasn't thinking straight."

"Maybe…" I whispered, and I wiped my tears away. Danny noticed this.

"Don't be embarrassed by your tears, Alice." Danny told me, "I used to cry a lot too."

"You did?" I managed to squeak. Unable to take it in that someone understood me. Someone was here for me.

"Yeah." Danny nodded.

I sniffed, and smiled, "God, I'm not usually like this, trust me. I don't have mood swings like crazy or anything."

Danny smiled, "Can I ask you something, Alice?" Danny asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Do you know that I'm here for you, if you want to talk about it?" He asked me, leaning forwards slightly. I found myself lost in the depths of his eyes. God, he was so gorgeous! I'd never paid attention to boys but Danny… God…

"Yeah." I breathed, "Thanks, Danny."

Danny grinned, and my heart, yet again, skipped a couple beats. I had a slight inkling why, but I'd only known this boy for a couple hours. Yet I felt so at ease with him, I told him all about my mum, he'd told me about his mum, too…I felt overwhelming gratitude for Danny.

I'd found someone who understood.

**A/N: Crappy, but I was in the mood to write this :S xx **


	3. Heartbreak

'**My Best Friend' **

_**Chapter two**_

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: When you're gone by Avril Lavigne**

"_**When you walk away**__**,  
**__**I count the steps that you take,  
**__**Do you see how much I need you right now?"**_

"You've a science test last lesson by the way." Danny told me suddenly, changing the subject. My heart jumped into my throat in fear- that meant I had no revision time whatsoever! **(A/N: This science test was inspired by the one I suffered with today- in this heat!) **"Don't ask how I know this." Danny smiled.

"Ah god." I buried my face in my hands. Science. The subject I failed highly at.

"You'll do great, I bet." Danny whispered into my ear, and I looked up instinctively. His face was millimetres from mine, I stared into those green eyes and I felt and saw myself falling. My own face reflected in his eyes and I saw a smile lurking on my lips that I hadn't even seen. My eyes seemed soft yet light up with excitement too. I jerked and stood upright suddenly. Danny's face screwed up in a expression I didn't recognise, but he masked it suddenly, and stood up too. He looked from me to Smartie and a smile spread across his face, "You want to ride him?" He asked.

I was taken aback, where did he get this from? "Erm… I don't think I'll be the best." I told him, eyeing Smartie uneasily.

"Sure you will. He loves you. A lot." Danny told me, and I looked back at him. He smiled, and looked away. I wondered whether that smile said something he couldn't say.

"Er… isn't it dangerous to ride it? Without like, the saddle or whatever the special horse stuff is called…"

Danny shrugged, "Dunno. We won't know till we try, will we?"

I looked uneasily back at Smartie. He gazed back at me with them dark eyes, his mane glimmering in the rare sunlight. I bit my lip, scared. To tell you the truth I was afraid of horses, they looked so big and strong. Yet they were so… graceful at the same time. I found myself walking towards Smartie. "Come on then Danny, before I lose my determination."

Danny laughed, "Long, smart word- I like it." Danny said, and he loped over towards Smartie and I.

"Danny how on earth and I going to get up on him?" _Without my skirt going up! _I added in my head. Danny grinned.

"Don't worry little one, Danny to the rescue."

"Who you calling little!"

"You." Danny said, and smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, tell me, how on earth do you- Whoa!" I cried, when Danny placed two hands on my waist unexpectedly. Shocks jolted along my spine, where his bare skin brushed on me caused tingles everywhere. My heart pounded and pounded. My pulse thudded in my ears. Suddenly Danny lifted me up till I was able to climb up on Smartie and I did so quickly. My cheeks burned red, as if I thought Danny could read what was going through my mind. I looked down at Danny swiftly and he seemed a little surprised by his actions too. I put my mind back on the horse riding.

"Hold onto his mane or something, I guess." Danny told me quickly, and I did so. Smartie jumped forwards lightly and automatically I let go. Smartie stopped, and I held my breath for a moment, praying he wouldn't run at the speed of light suddenly. He didn't, and I let out a woosh of air. "Careful Alice, not too hard." Danny warned me. I grabbed onto Smartie again, more lightly this time. He didn't rear or jump or even snort. I felt slightly proud this time. "Now, squeeze your feet on the sides." Danny told me. I looked up at him, confused. "Go on."

I swallowed, "What if he rears or something?"

Danny shook his head and smiled, he took a step away from Smartie, "Come on Smartie," He said gently, "Walk on." Smartie didn't move. "C'mon Smartie. Walk on." He coaxed. Suddenly, Smartie did. He took three steps forwards, and it was honestly amazing. I'd never thought I'd ever do something like this! And Smartie was so trusting, I couldn't believe it. My grip tightened on him in fear, and I knew it was the wrong idea instantly.

Smartie neighed and reared very suddenly. I cried out and hurtled backwards, falling off him. "Alice!" I heard Danny cry. I hit the ground very suddenly, my head actually bounced off the ground. I groaned, and I heard Smartie running off. "Alice!" Danny's voice was louder now, and suddenly his face was hovering above mine. "Oh god- I'm so sorry- It's all my fault- I shouldn't have-"

"Shut _up_." I moaned, and sat up. Everything spun around me. I groaned again and lied back down, "Just need to lie down for a bit." I murmured.

Danny's eyes were clouded with concern, "God Alice, are you sure? You-"

"I'm fine Danny. Just hit my head-"

"You could have concussion-"

"Shut _up!_" I cried softly. "Please Danny. I know how I feel. I'm _fine_." I stressed.

Danny swallowed slowly, his eyes seemed to have a couple tears in them, "You're awfully pale Alice. You-" A loud buzz erupted and interrupted Danny. He sighed and said, "I'll be right back."

I frowned and he ran off. His limbs sticking out in awkward places where he was so god damned tall. I took a deep breath and tried to sit up again. Nothing spun this time, but my head hurt like heel. I sucked in another breath sharply when I tried to stand and my ankle throbbed. I looked down at it and saw it looked slightly swollen. I tried not to show it as I walked over to Danny, who was now on the phone. It would only make him feel worse. Danny looked up and saw me. He said something to someone on the phone and then hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, that was Meg, my girlfriend." Danny told me, "I'm super late for second lesson. I didn't realise!" Danny said, and hastily grabbed his back and started walking away. Obviously forgetting about my injury. That stung. Danny looked over his shoulder, "You not coming?" He asked softly.

I shook my head, "No. I'll be in for that science test though." I told him, my voice sounding oddly strangled.

"If anyone asks, I haven't seen you." Danny said, and winked. Then he grinned and walked away. "Maybe see you later her."

"Yeah." I replied absentmindedly.

Danny turned the corner, and I fell back down to the ground. Harsh anguish swept through my body so suddenly I almost fainted. My fists clenched and I ripped grass out of its roots. I chucked it aside angrily. Heartache echoed through me. God damn it. I'd known this boy a couple hours and I was feeling this over him over him having a girlfriend! I hugged my own body, tears streamed down my cheeks. I took in an uneven breath. - He'd forgotten about my injury so easily, too! All over his stupid girlfriend Meg and him being such a swot that he had to get there on time! I unwrapped my arms and punched the ground angrily.

I was wrong. I didn't have anyone!

"Danny you jerk!" I whispered hoarsely, and stood up violently and started pacing. I caught sight of Smartie. He looked at me with mistrust. "I don't even have a fucking horse to talk to anymore!" I cried, and Smartie seemed to eye me warily.

**Later on. She's in her science test.**

_Protons…Photosynthesis…Displacement… _All the questions swirled around in my head and I chewed on the end of my pen nervously. My eyes scanned around the hall, others were scribbling away on their papers, looking perfectly content. I swallowed and turned the page, skipping the fifth question in a row.

_What feature does __**only **__a mammal have? _**(A/N: This was a real question for me!) **I smiled, now there was something I knew! How, I don't know. I wrote down the answer easily enough in my scruffy scrawl. My eyes swept across the next two pages, they were full of questions on animals, biology and all that crap.

I grinned and wrote down the answer to the next question.

**She's walking home now! Hehe, You understand why that part was important to include, right? XD**

My ankle was causing me actual pain now. Each time I took a step my knees buckled underneath me. I focused on keeping the weight on my left foot instead of my right.

My ankle had swollen ten times of a normal ankle. I winced again as I took another step. The pain was beginning to get unbearable. But I was only five minutes away from home. That wasn't… okay, it was bad. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to walk on. I gripped onto a houses fence for support as I hobbled along. My head was still throbbing too, and I felt dizzier by the second.

I sighed in relief as my house came into view. I limped my way up to it. My eyes widened as I noticed Dad's car was here. What was he doing home so early?

My keys jangled loudly as I pushed the door open and fell in. I chucked my bag to the side as I walked in and threw my shoes off. My ankle was throbbing! I pulled my keys out of the keyhole and shut the door. I tried to quietly walk up the stairs.

"Redundant…bloody fools…" I heard Dad muttering from the kitchen. "Alice?" He suddenly called. I froze. Swallowed. Then hesitantly walked down the stairs. Dad came into view in the hallway. "What you doing?"

"Going upstairs." I answered quietly.

Dad saw my ankle, "What did you do to your ankle?"

"I hurt it."

"How?" Dad demanded.

I stayed quiet.

"I said _How!" _Dad roared.

"I…I…" I was useless at lying.

"Answer me you stupid child!"

"I fell off a horse." I answered him quietly.

"You- What?" Dad spluttered.

"There was a horse, in the field." I closed my eyes for a moment. Then I opened them again, Dad's face was livid, "I thought I'd try it out. It all went wrong and I… I fell off and hit my head and hurt my ankle."

"You stupid bitch!" Dad cried, "You were supposed to be at school!"

"I was! There was a science test and everything! I- I went after school!" I lied.

"You fucking liar!" Dad roared, "I got calls from the school, they told me you had only gone in for form and last lesson! They're letting you off cause it's your first time. But I swear girl if you-"

"I don't want to go Dad!" I cried, "I want to go back to Scotland where my friends are, where mums spirit is!"

"Don't you dare mention your mother to me young lady!"

"Why not? Why not mention my druggie mother! You drove her to it you know! You fucking-"

_Whack._

I hurtled backwards into the stairs, my cheek throbbing like crazily. I landed awkwardly on my bad ankle and heard a snap, I screamed, it hurt like hell! It was one of them things where there were just no words to explain. I gripped my ankle but that only made it worse. Dad shook his head and spat at me, then he stormed away.

Tears ran down my cheeks again. More and more spilled over my eyelids, dripping down my cheeks and falling to the ground. I scrambled up the steps, literally pulling myself by my arms, and dragged myself into my room. I locked it behind me, and fell onto my bed. I knocked my CD player in the meantime, and Avril Lavigne's 'Nobody's Home' blasted out of it.

_How cliché. _

But I had no time to think about that. The pain was spreading all through my body. Not only was I dealing with heartbreak but there was physical pain, too.

"_**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way  
,She felt it I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again."**_

God damned father. My stupid life. More tears streamed down my cheeks. God, what had I ever done wrong to deserve this?

_**"What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems,  
Don't know where she belongs,  
where she belongs."**_

I belong nowhere.

"_**She wants to go home,  
but nobody's home,  
that's where she lies,  
broken inside.**__**  
With no place to g**__**o,  
no place to go to dry her eyes,  
broken inside."**_

Where is home? I have no home. I have no loving family. I have nobody here for me. It's like I've been cut off from socialisation.  
_**"Open your eyes and look outside,  
find the reasons you've been rejected,  
and now you can't find what you left behind  
Be strong, be strong now."**_

Oh fuck off, Avril. How can I be strong through this?

_**"Too many, too many problems.**_  
_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_  
_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_  
_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_  
_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**_  
_**Broken inside."**_

I curled up into a ball and sobbed and screamed and cried into my pillow. I punched and I thrashed and my broken ankle throbbed. I picked up the pillow and threw it at my plain white wall.

_**"Her feelings she hides."**_

Stupid Danny.

"_**Her dreams she can't find."**_

Leading me on.

"_**She's losing her mind."**_

Breaking my heart.

"_**She's fallen behind."**_

And it's all his fault this happened! I wouldn't have even been in that field if I hadn't even gone to school like he told me to do! Why had I listened to him?

"_**She can't find her place."**_

I would've been hidden away in my room, happily bunking off. The only threat being my Dad finding out I'd bunked!

"_**She's losing her faith."**_

And that stupid horse, too! Why'd it go and rear like that? I only slightly pinched it!

"_**She's fallen from grace."**_

Stupid Dad! More tears rolled down my cheeks. He hadn't always hated me, had he?

"_**She's all over the place ,  
Yeah,oh"**_

And hitting me? Breaking my ankle? Spitting in my face? What the hell was I supposed to do? Pain throbbed in every aching muscle in my body. He wouldn't carry on, would he?

_**"She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_  
_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_  
_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**_  
_**Broken inside.**_

_**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah**_  
_**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah"**_

It all just amounts to a huge pile, too much stress, too much life.

Blackness envelopes me.


	4. Afraid

'**My Best Friend' **

_**Chapter four**_

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: No love by Simple Plan**

"_**If these walls could talk they,**_

_**Would have so much to say."**_

_I didn't go into school the next day. Dad pounded and pounded on my door and tried to let himself in but I'd locked it and he didn't want to break it down, since it'd cost money to get it replaced. I'd sat on my bed, completely petrified, curled up in a ball, dry sobs escaping from me every now and then. Eventually Dad gave up and later I heard him on the phone, telling the school that I was ill today. _

_I didn't realise Danny lived down the street as me._

_I was hobbling over to my desk to grab my hairbrush, when I passed the window and saw a figure wearing all black walking along the pavement. Some reason I paused, turned and peered out at the figure. There was no mistaking him. That six foot giant was my Danny. _

_No, not __**my**__ Danny, __**just **__Danny._

_He looked happy. Maybe he'd just got off the phone to Meg. Mesmerised by him, I watched him lope along the road, not headed in the direction of school, but the direction of the field. Obviously, he was going to see Smartie. I wondered how he'd react when he saw I wasn't there, he probably wouldn't care. Nobody did._

_The second day I knew I had to come out of my room. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was shaking with hunger, I hadn't eaten for two days and I knew that I needed to eat before I fainted. I was also craving water like crazy, my mouth was so dry! I also needed a shower. To put it this way: I stunk._

_I waited by my window, hoping to see Danny again, just to give me that little boost of confidence. He seemed to give me that. Sooner or later he appeared, shuffling along the pavement, looking as gorgeous as always but his expression showed anxiousness. I watched him walk along and felt my heart pound faster and faster, just by the sight of him. I smiled, for the first time in days. Danny then became a blur of my vision, and I took a deep breath then walked over to my door and unlocked it._

_I limped across the landing, wincing in pain with every step I took. I quickly, well as quick as I could, entered the bathroom and locked the door behind me, my heart pounding in fear now. I heard no movement, no sound, maybe Dad wasn't up yet. That would be better than him being awake. _

_Heart still pounding, I switched on the shower and switched the temperature up high. I let the sound of the rushing hot water of the shower drown out my senses and stepped in, forgetting the rest of the world._

_I came out of the shower feeling fresher than before, the hot water had made my ankle feel better. Not better as in healed, no it would be weeks till that I guess, but I couldn't take weeks off school could I? _

_I crossed the landing as quick as I could with a broken ankle again, my knees buckling with pain in every step so much I had to hold onto the wall for support. What was I going to do? How long would it take until it healed? I couldn't take long off school, could I? But there was no way I could walk around school in this pain, could I? _

_I dressed in the comfiest clothes I found, and hopped down the stairs. I made a load of noise, but there was nothing I could really do, I needed to get downstairs to eat. The stairs creaked on every step and I inhaled a sharp breath every time. There was still no sound but me, and for that I was grateful. _

_I downed a bottle of flavoured water from the fridge and scoffed down a bowl of coco pops, and then proceeded to rifle through the snack cupboard. All the time I basically held my breath, waiting for the squeak of Dad's voice and his bellowing. _

_I hid in my room the third day. I woke up early enough to watch Danny again, it was just an automatic thing, you know? _

_Lurking like some creepy pervert, I watch him shuffle along the empty pavement towards the field where Smartie was kept. Instantly I was breathless when I saw him, he just seemed to have that effect on me. Damn, had I really crushed on a boy this bad when I'd known him for a couple days? My eyes flicked back to Danny. He walked along, taking his long strides, his green eyes a little sadder than usual, his expression slightly wondering. Yes, yes I had fallen for this boy in the space that he first spoke and I first met his eyes. _

_There was a knock on my door and I jumped, immediately gasping and falling onto my bed. _

"_Alice?" Dad's muffled voice asked through the wooden door, "How… How bad is your foot?"_

_I blinked and sat up slightly, confused. "I think it's broken." I told him quietly. _

"_Can I come in and talk to you Alice?" _

_I swallowed. I couldn't say no. He'd probably end up battering the door down anyway. I hopped to the door and unlocked it. I took a long, deep breath, then opened the door. Dad stood quite a way away from the door, he eyed me anxiously. _

"_I need to sit down." I told him, and limped back to my bed, wincing._

_Dad followed my lead, and sat beside me. He seemed quiet for once. We sat awkwardly and silently for ages, and I looked back out my window to see if Danny was still there, but he wasn't. I needed him to be there. He gave me a surge of confidence nobody else did, he made me feel invincible. Just with one look at him._

"_You're just so much like your mum," Dad whispered, "Fiesty, Stubborn, all of that… and you look like her too. It's like living with her, honest." _

_I blinked and kept my eyes on the floor. Me and dad didn't do heart-to-heart talks. That just wasn't how we were. We weren't typical father and daughter- I mean for gods sake look at my ankle! _

_Dad continued, "And that's why it hurts so much sometimes Alice, because you're a constant reminder of her. It also hurts to think you'll be going the wrong way. Bunking off- riding wild horses! …I just feel like I am failing your mum."_

_I blinked again, holding back the tears. I felt so awkward. I didn't know what to say. _

"_Let's take you to the hospital." Dad said quietly, and stood and left the room. I leaned down the side of my bed and picked up a pair of pumps I always had there. No idea why. I pulled them on, gingerly on my left foot which throbbed angrily when I tried to put my shoe on. _

_I limped out to my landing and as I did so Rowan barged past me, I was knocked backwards slightly and put all my weight on my left foot. I gasped and winced, trying not to scream out because of the pain. Didn't want to show Rowan how much that hurt. I looked up at him as he passed and he had a malevolent look in his eyes, as if he knew about my broken foot. - Did he know and hadn't said anything to Dad? _

_Rowan walked away._

_Turns out I needed a cast. I'd be able to go into school. In a way, I was glad. I was out of that house and away from Dad and that meant that I would have less a chance of being hurt, right? _

_It was when I laid down for bed that night that I realised Dad had never said sorry._

So now we're back to the present.

I picked up my school bag awkwardly, and nearly toppled forwards. I held onto my crutches for support, and managed to save myself. I glanced at the clock again. I really didn't want to go to school now. I'd learned that I'd be stuck in the library, since I wouldn't be able to climb the stairs all the time with the amount of people that bustled along up them and how rough people pushed past.

"Dad…" I said quietly, entering the kitchen, "Do I really need to go into school?"

Dad looked up from his newspaper and set down his mug of coffee. His eyes narrowed, "Of course you do." He told me.

"It's just-"

"Don't argue with me Alice. You know you have to." Dad cut me off. I felt anger rise inside of me. I was sick and tired of being treated like this. I'd been treated like this the moment since mum had died! It was like Dad thought it was my fault Mum had killed herself! When it was all his fault- his I tell you!

"No dad I-"

Dad rose from his seat, and sighed wearily. He placed his mug of coffee in the sink, "Alice, I am your legal guardian until you're the age of eighteen. That means you must listen and do everything I say! Okay?"

"No, It's not okay!" I argued, "You're sending me off to a crappy school full of crappy people with crappy teachers! You're not giving a damn about me you're-"

"Alice, I'm warning you!"

"What you gonna do, huh?" I asked, pushing myself up to stand straight. Dad was quite short, too, and I wasn't actually that far off his height, "You gonna hit me? Do you think Mum would be pleased with the way you treat me?" Dad's fists clenched into fists, "Do you? Well, She wouldn't. She was never pleased with you! She hated you." His hands twitched, "The only person she loved was me, okay? Me. Not you or Rowan-"

He smacked me insanely hard around the face. I staggered backwards, landing on my butt on the kitchen floor. "Is that all you got!" I cried, as he ran out of the room. Of course, my cheek stung like a thousand bees had just stung my face, but I didn't want him to know that. I pulled myself up using my crutches and exited the building. It wasn't much of a dramatic exit, considering the crutches in this equation. Before I closed the door I yelled, "I hate you!"

I closed the door and walked down my driveway. As I walked down I saw a figure on the other side of the street. I stopped immediately. His face was sombre, and his eyes were empty. He lifted them to meet my gaze and suddenly crossed the road. "You live there?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Who were you shouting at?"

"My dad." I answered straight away without realising. Knowing I shouldn't have said it.

His eyebrows lifted, "Rebel." He commented, then winked. He took in my cast, and frowned, he looked at my face again and frowned and stared at my cheek. He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek. I felt blush grow there, "You got a fresh mark there." He told me, a frown still placed upon his face, "How come?"

"Don't know. Don't worry about it."

He removed his hand from my cheek and shook his head, I felt oddly lonely all of a sudden. "And- And… Your foot, it wasn't…"

I sighed, "No Danny, it wasn't Smartie."

"But… how else did you do it?"

I was stumped. I hadn't thought of that question. "Umm… I-" I bit my lip, and Danny's face drooped some more.

"It was, wasn't it? It's all my fault."

"No Danny, it wasn't. Okay?" I tried to walk on, but Danny stopped me easily enough because of my crutches. I was contemplating on whether to poke his eyes out with them when he spoke again.

"Please tell me Alice, how'd you do that?" He asked me quietly.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend, Alice. And friends care for each other." Danny told me, and I felt a little warm inside. He thought of me as a friend and I'd only known him a couple days. "Now tell me, how did you break your foot?"

I stayed silent.

"My Dad." I found myself admitting, tears rolling down my cheeks. Why the hell was I telling Danny? Why! My head was screaming at me not to tell him, he could ruin everything, he could tell someone! Then I'd be carted off to some foster home, "He found out I bunked and that I fell off Smartie and we argued and he whacked me and I fell back and did this!" I cried, indicating to my foot, "And this morning we argued again and he did this." I told him, and gingerly touched my cheek.

I looked up at Danny's eyes. "Oh god Alice." He whispered, seeming genuinely caring.

His eyes were filled with tears.

**A/N; Sorry for rubbish update, I'm like major tired. Just wrote an essay. (Damn English Homework) **


	5. Orphaned

'**My Best Friend' **

_**Chapter five**_

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: I'm Ok by Christina Aguilera**

_"**One upon a time there was a girl,  
****In early years she had to learn,  
****How to grow up in a war that she called home,  
****Never knew where to turn for shelter from the storm."**_

Danny was silent. I don't know what I'd expected from him. Did I expect him to pity me? Did I expect him to be angry? Did I expect him to care? Did I really think he cared, at all, anyway? I don't know. There's so much in this world that I don't understand- most of it I never will. I'm just a kid. A stupid, stupid kid. One with a dead mum, a hating dad, and a repulsive brother. No friends. Nobody to rely on. What should I really expect from my life? Well, I expect nothing… that way, I can't be let down.

"You've got to get out of there. Now." Danny told me sternly. "Pack some bags. Go to somewhere like social services, call childline if you have to! Just get out of there."

"What- I- No, Danny. I can't. He's my Dad." I told him, shaking my head, "He's never done it before. It was an accident. My ankle was really swollen from Smartie and Dad hit me, and it snapped. He didn't do it on purpose! It was a one-off!"

"_Why _are you defending him Alice?" Danny shouted, "People like him are _scum! _Once they hit they never stop!"

I met Danny's eyes. How talked about that like he knew. "Oh yeah? And what do you know about it?" I cried.

Danny retreated back and few steps. He hunched over, his body seemed to pull him inwards. Everything seemed to suck out of him. He wasn't the Danny I knew at the moment. Where was the happiness? Where was the laughter? Where was the concern? I was scared. Seeing Danny look so vulnerable, I'd never seen it before, and it terrified me. Where was the life gone in Danny? He just looked like a frightened lifeless shell. My eyes pricked with tears just at the sight of him.

Danny threw his bag to the ground, along with his bag, and his blazer. His eyes met mine, for just a moment, and he said, "I've never told anyone this before. But you… you're different, Alice." His eyes fell down on the pavement. He raised his hand to his left cheek, he took a deep breath…

"I'm adopted. My dad hit me. He used to beat me. A year after my ma died, he started it. First it was just a whack around the face. I didn't dare fight back. I am a weakling, I don't like violence." Danny's hand came down on his shoulder, "The next time, he hit me so hard the force of it broke shoulder." I stifled my gasp. I held back my tears. I put on a brave face. I showed my concern. What had Danny been through? His arm clamped around his wrist, and his eyes were misty, in another time. "The next time, he snapped my wrist." Danny then pulled back his shirt sleeve and revealed an oddly shaped red scar. Danny's tears glittered in the early morning light, dancing down his cheeks, "It hurt so much Alice." He croaked, "He grabbed the iron and pushed me up against a wall. He whacked me repeatedly with his belt and kicked me and punched me and… and then he pushed the boiling hot iron onto my arm." Danny looked down at his arm and traced a finger along his scar, "I screamed, I begged, I pleaded… I told him to stop but he wouldn't. It was torture Alice. My skin was literally peeling off with every second." Danny pulled his shirt sleeve down and sat down on his bag, and wiped his tears away. I found myself gravitating towards him, and sat down beside him awkwardly, it hurt sitting down since my ankle was broken and all, but for Danny; anything. "The neighbours heard and called the police. The police arrived and they caught him and locked him away. They made me tell them everything he'd ever done to me. Even just the little times he'd pushed me about. He was locked up- good riddance. I was sent to multiple homes, had many adoptive parents. None of the places I quite fitted in, you know? There was nowhere that I could call home. I didn't belong anywhere, not with any family." Tears fell down my own cheeks, copying those that fell from his own gentle green eyes. Our tears met on the floor and melted into one. "But then I came here. The adoptive family I have are great, they make me smile and make me feel welcomed. They know all about my history and they don't try and bring it up unless I want to." He looked up at me, his green eyes meeting my own blue ones. Suddenly he wound an arm around my shoulders and I leant my head on his shoulder. I don't know why I did it. But Danny didn't push me away. His grip on my shoulder tightened actually. We sat like that, in the middle of the street, no cars interrupting us. In peace and quiet, together. "Then I looked after Smartie, it felt like I was doing something good for a change. And then you came along, Alice." I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, he looked down at me. "You were different. Smartie liked you. He trusted you. So I found myself trusting you, too. And even though we'd only known each other for a couple hours I felt myself feeling like I could… tell you anything, you know? And when you didn't appear the next few days I was worried. What if something had happened to you? What if it was my fault, because of Smartie? What if it was your dad? I know not all Dad's get like that, but it's the only thing I know. And when I saw you with that broken ankle and the fresh mark on your beautiful face, I knew. I knew at that moment he'd hit you." Danny pulled me tighter into him, and I realised I was sobbing. I ditched my crutches onto the rocky road and flung my arms around him, crying into his chest. I'd been holding it all in- and it just came out like a violent earthquake. "You can't stay there, Alice. It only gets worse, no matter how much you tell yourself it was a one off. And it was _never _your fault, it took me long enough to realise that. I thought I was worthless, that's what he used to tell me. 'Good for nothing'- if you want to know it exactly. But I know that's not true. I'm gonna get somewhere, and I'm gonna forget about him. I'm gonna help you and I'm gonna get you out of there and make you happy Alice." I drew a shaky breath and looked up at him from his arms. I felt electricity and warmth bubbling inside of me, as I suddenly realised I was in his arms. My eyes met his own, and I pulled out of his arms and cradled his face in my hands.

"Danny…" I whispered, my face inches from his own, "Thank you." I murmured, and leaned close and kissed his tears away. I was surprised at myself, I'd never been like that with anyone- what was I doing? But I didn't stop. I kissed his tears away! I pulled away and saw Danny blink. I blinked too. I sat speechless, because of myself. And it was apparent Danny was, too. No idea why- Why would I have that effect on him? He has Meg.

"Thank you, too, Alice. For letting me open up. For letting me in." Danny whispered, and squeezed my hand. The other reached up and brushed my tears away. My whole body warmed on the inside, especially my heart… mostly my heart. "I'll take care of you." He whispered, "I promise."

I hugged him, gripping him fiercely. Maybe it was the only chance I'd get. Maybe it'd be the first of many chances. But either way I still did it, because it felt right… because he was Danny.

_And it was then that I realised he'd called me beautiful._

**A/N: Oh god, my writing's making me cry. Oh dear. Anyway, sorry nothing actually happens, but I needed to put this in. I hope you like (is that the right word for this kind of thing?) and please review. Danice forever(: **

**Oh and Sorry it's rather short apart from Danny's little speech, hehe. **


	6. A shiny, red apple

'**My Best Friend' **

_**Chapter six**_

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: Chasing you by Diana Vickers**

"_**And I'm trying to find the moment I can ask you how you feel  
,And I'm trying to make this dream I had with you a little more real"**_

_(This is set two months later- Danny and Alice are like uber close now :)_

I fell over my bag as I ran across the hallway for my shoes. I'd woken up pretty late today, and the doorbell had just rang. It was 8:10am, which meant it was the time Danny knocked for me. I regained my balance by grabbing onto a nearby side cabinet, and that meant dropping my brush. I was still in the process of doing my hair, you see. The doorbell rang impatiently again and I stuffed my shoes on and opened the door saying, "Alright alright hold your horses!"

Danny grinned and rolled his eyes, "And how late did you wake up this time?" He asked, and I took a step back so he could walk in.

"Twenty minutes." I informed him, looking in the mirror in the hallway and brushing my hair through.

I began to put it up when Danny said, "Can we go now? We won't be able to see Smartie in time if you carry on like this."

I smirked, "Let me put my hair up Danny!"

"Why do you put it up anyway? It looks pretty down." He told me, and I looked away from the mirror so that he wouldn't see me blushing. Danny always paid me compliments like that, and they always made me blush. He was just a nice guy, he didn't really think anything more of me than a friend, did he? I suppressed a sigh. If only.

"Fine then, I'll leave it down if it means that much to you!" I said, pretending to only do it because it was quicker. Really, I left it down because he'd said it was pretty. I'm not pretty though- as if! "One second I haven't eaten let me grab something." I told him, and speed walked into the kitchen. Dad looked up boredly from his newspaper and I swallowed.

"That boy here again?"

"Danny."

"What does he want?"

"I told you, I walk to school with him." I said wearily. I bit back every sarcastic remark that bubbled on my tongue then. I'd told Danny that the hitting had stopped, but it hadn't. Okay, so he hadn't broke anymore of my bones, but he still hit me. Where it didn't show. I tended to stay out a lot more now. I grabbed an apple from the bowl and strode out again. My left leg was still a little weak, the cast had only been taken off last week. So I wasn't as fast as I used to be when I 'strode'.

Danny sighed in relief dramatically when I grabbed my bag. I rolled my eyes at him and he said, "Finally!"

"Oh shut up stupid! C'mon then."

Danny laughed and I closed the door behind me. We walked down our street in silence. I was simply enjoying the company of Danny. In the two months I'd known him I'd learned that not all people in the world are bad. That maybe, just maybe, I could fit in. I may not fit in at home, and I may not fit in this town, but I fit with Danny. I need Danny, like I need oxygen to breathe. Sure, I have other friends now too, Jenna (The red head in form) and Louisa (A girl who I sat next to in my first science lesson). But they don't understand me _properly. _Me and Danny, we had a lot in common, and I guess that's why we fit so perfectly together.

"How's Meg?" I asked, just for something to say.

"I don't know. We broke up last night." Danny told me.

I turned to him and stopped him, I looked up at him, he was so tall I had to just too see his shoulders! "And how do you feel about that?" I asked him caringly, Danny smiled.

"I dunno really. It was a mutual break-up, you know? She reckoned I wasn't attentive enough and that I liked someone else." Danny looked down, "I told her I liked her as a friend, but I just didn't feel it anymore."

I nodded. So there was another girl. I wondered who she was. Was she pretty? Was she smart? Was she kind? Did she like him too? How old was she? I envied her, whoever she was. To have someone like Danny liking you… Yeah. I envy her.

"Scandalous!" I forced my smile, "So, who is she?" I asked Danny.

Danny blushed and started walking again. I followed him, "I won't tell you her name. Never."

I smiled, "Fine. At least tell me what she's like?"

Danny laughed, "If I have to!" His voice softened when he next spoke. He spoke about her as if she was the reason he lived, Damn that was the way I spoke about Danny. She's so lucky, I wish I was her. "Alice, she's amazing. She's _so _gorgeous it's _unreal _and I feel like, my heart do this funny skip a beat thing, you know?" Danny looked down at me and I nodded. I did know. He smiled. My heard did a funny skip a beat thing, "She's one of the funniest girls I know! She _always _makes me laugh! She's clever, more than average, and she may not be the smartest, but I know she accepts that and you know what? I wouldn't like it if she was some brainiac." His eyes flickered down to me, "She's perfect in every way."

I looked down at the ground, "She sounds great Danny." I mumbled, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Yeah. She really is. I know she don't feel the same way about me though." He sighed, "In all the time I've known her she's never really told me about that, how she feels about anyone. But I know she'll never like me- I'm not all that great."

I stopped him and seized his hands. I looked directly into his eyes, "Danny you're amazing, don't put yourself down! Why else would you be My Best Friend? I only accept the best!" I forced the tears that touched my eyes to go away.

Danny smiled softly and I let go of his hands, embarrassed. Sometimes my feelings got the better of me. It wasn't a good idea. I blushed a deep shade of red as we continued walking, in complete silence again. It was quite an awkward silence. Damn, why'd I go and make it awkward?

"So uh… how's your Dad been?" Danny asked as we turned to the field where Smartie was. I had never been brave enough to try and ride him again, but I still came here with Danny and looked after Smartie.

"Fine." I answered airily. I didn't want to talk about this. I was useless at lying.

"He hasn't started again… has he?"

"No." I said. Well, technically it was true. He's never stopped.

"It's just, I wondered how you got that bruise on the back on your neck."

I froze. God damn it. Why was Danny so attentive? "It's none of your business Danny." I said coldly. A look of pain swept across Danny's face. I know it was the wrong thing to say. But I couldn't think of anything else to say. Sure, Danny had been through it too, but it just seemed… different to me. He didn't understand why I didn't want to leave. It was all because of him! I didn't want to leave here, because here is where Danny is, and Danny is the only person who's ever understood me.

"Yeah it is Alice. You're my best friend. Please don't tell me he's-"

"Fine! You want to know something Danny?" I shouted, staring up at him, "He never stopped! He still hits me and abuses me but he does it where it doesn't show! And I don't want to leave him! I don't want to leave here! I don't care whether it makes me depressed constantly- I'll be out of there in a couple years anyway!"

"But it causes you pain Ali!" Danny cried, taking my hands, "How could you-"

I snatched my hands away from him, "You don't understand!" I cried fiercely, "Sure, you may have been abused too, but you didn't purposely get out of there! You only got out by accident! And you never would've told anyone about it anyway!"

"Yes I _do _understand! You're just doing it all again- Not letting anyone in and blaming everyone around you, Ali! I've done nothing wrong!"

"Yeah?" I stood on my toes so I was almost as tall as him, "Well what you've done wrong is trying to understand when you clearly don't! Don't try and blame this one on me! My father is abusing me and you're making out like it's my fault! Maybe it was yours when your father hit you but-"

Danny's face seemed to lock down, "You don't mean that." He said quietly.

"Maybe I do." I spat.

And then I walked away.

**Last lesson**

My mind was still occupied with Danny. Oh god, I felt terrible. How could I tell him it was his fault that his father had hit him? That wasn't true in any way! Hadn't I just told him moments before that he was one of the best people I knew? Why had I even tried to keep the fact that my Dad was hitting me still away from him? He did understand! But I only did what I _always _did, and that was push him away. I wasn't used to being this close to anyone. It was like for every step closer we took three steps back. Oh god, I'm a bad person.

"If you'll seat yourself there Mr Trevanion." Mr Rumsey, my history teacher, said stiffly, and my head snapped up to see Danny walking across the classroom to the back. When he passed me he gave me a fleeting look, I smiled timidly, but I don't know if he saw it.

I turned to Jenna, "Why's he here?" I whispered.

"Mr Hamilton sent him. Apparently he's been un co-operative with his work and shouting at him and that! That's not like Danny, is it?"

I shook my head. Oh god, this better not be because of me. "No." I said quietly, and turned in my seat to look at him. His head was bowed and he was shielding his face from the class. He sat scribbling in his notebook.

"Alice?" I turned back to Jenna, "Are you and Danny going out? You seem to spend a lot of time with him." She smiled at me.

Nobody will ever understand how much it hurt to reply, "No, we're just friends."

She nodded and carried on with her work.

The bell shrilled another ten minutes later. Jenna packed up her stuff and said goodbye while I was still packing up mine. I turned around to see if Danny was there but he wasn't, and I felt my heart sink. Slowly, I walked out of the classroom. In my daze I ended up walking into a boy in my class, Joe.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled.

He smiled down at me, "Hey, it's alright. I really should look where I'm going."

"Oh no, it was my fault, daydreaming." I told him, smiling. He was pretty cute. He had dark brown hair that flopped in front of his eyes and his eyes were a dark shade of brown, too. They matched. He had a one-dimpled smile. I didn't feel any connection though, I only felt that with Danny. Plus, I knew what Joe was like, I'd spoken to him a couple times. He was alright, but when he was with his friends he was totally different.

He smirked, "Alright then. Your fault." He winked, "You owe me."

I laughed, "See ya, Joe."

"See ya."

I smiled and walked away. I walked as swiftly as I could. I knew where Danny would be. As I got nearer to the field I started to get nervous. What if he didn't want to speak to me? What if he never spoke to me again? I bit my lip and forced my tears away. But what was I going to do if he never spoke to me again? I wouldn't blame him, after what I'd said. But I needed Danny. He understood me. No matter whether I'd said he didn't.

Smartie stood in the middle of the field munching on grass, Danny sat beside him, staring at him. His eyes were a little red-rimmed. It didn't feel right, seeing Danny cry. A rush of guilt swept upon me again and I let out a little whimper. Danny didn't look up.

"Hey." I whispered.

Danny looked down at the ground and began picking at the grass. I fumbled for something in my blazer pocket. I pulled out the shiny, red apple that I'd forgotten to eat this morning. Slowly, I walked to Danny and sat opposite him.

I held out the apple. The shiny, red apple. My apology.

Danny looked up at me, and I stared into the depths of his green eyes. I counted every shade of gorgeous green in his eyes. Danny reached out a hand and placed it on top of the apple, and he smiled. I smiled in return, and he accepted the apple. My apology.

"You know I didn't mean that Danny." I whispered hoarsely.

"I know, Ali." He told me, and reached out one hand and squeezed my hand in his. He didn't let go of my hand. "I know what you really meant, cause you're My best friend."

**A/N: I promise this will get interesting soon :') **


	7. Photo Day

'**My Best Friend' **

_**Chapter seven**_

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**

"_**Cause the spaces between my fingers,**_

_**Are right where yours fit perfectly."**_

We sat there like that for a while. The silence wasn't awkward. Like before, it was one where I was simply happy just to be in Danny's company. I watched him while we sat there. Slyly, of course. I pretended to be picking the tall grass that swam around us and then every now and then swiftly look up at him. A couple times he was looking back, and I would smile sheepishly and look down, embarrassed. But I just couldn't help it.

Danny fed the apple to Smartie. Smartie really likes apples. I dunno whether this is something with all horses or just Smartie- but then again, Smartie is quite a special horse. Knows who he can trust and all that. I'd grown to love Smartie.

The sky started to turn a lifeless grey and I guessed it was getting late. But neither me or Danny made either attempt to move. I didn't want to go home, not back to that hellhole. Dad constantly pushes me around and hits me and I try not to cry but it's so hard not to because it hurts so damn much-Rowan doesn't do anything about it he just pretends not to see-Danny on the other hand, well… He doesn't have the perfect life. I mean like, in a way, he was orphaned from his real parents, wasn't he? But he has a loving adoptive family now. I've met them, they're great, real kind. So I don't know why he'd not want to go home. Maybe he did and didn't want to say anything because he was just polite like that. Got real manners Danny has, after all he's been through.

Suddenly Danny took my hand and pulled me up onto my feet. I didn't let go of his hand. I was surprised, a lot surprised. I titled my head to the side and gave Danny a confused look. Danny simply smiled that charming grin that made my knees grow week, and pulled me over to Smartie.

"I managed to ride him once, you know." Danny told me softly, looking at me, he still had hold of my hand and I wondered why he didn't let go. All I knew was that I didn't want him too. But he likes some girl, he'll never like me or anything, I'll always just be his best friend, nothing more. "When you were away them couple days because of…" Danny didn't need to say it, I knew what he meant. When my Dad had broken my ankle and I hadn't gone into school.

"Oh." I managed to say, lost in the colour of Danny's eyes as he stared down at me.

"He's never let me before. Only after you tried." Danny smiled, "And well, I thought maybe, you might want to try again."

I tried to back away from Smartie, shaking my head, but Danny kept a firm grip on my hand. For a moment all I could think about was the tingles of electricity that went jolting down my spine, but then Danny pulled me toward Smartie and I remembered. "No! Danny I-"

"I'll be on there with you." He told me.

"What you- Danny! Don't! " Danny placed two hands on my waist again and lifted me up onto Smartie. My breath hitched.

Suddenly Danny was sitting behind me on Smartie. His hands leant forwards to grab onto Smartie's mane, his hands brushing my skin while he did so. Danny was so close it was unreal and my pulse started to pound in my ears. I could feel Danny's breath on my neck, it made another jolt of electricity shiver down my spine. Immediately, I relaxed.

"Go on then." I said, and I felt Danny smile. Moments after Smartie began to walk along slowly. And honest to god it was quite frightening for me, after what happened last time.

But this time I felt safe, because Danny was here, with me.

**(A/N: Please be aware that was sort-of rushed because I wrote it when my friend was in the shower ;D cause I've been round my friends so that's why I've had like rushed-terrible-crappy updates haha)**

_(Next Day! Bamalaamm!) _

I stared hopelessly into the mirror, tugging at my hair. It was photo day- why they did it in the middle of term I don't know- and I wanted to look decent. Not that Dad would care, he wouldn't even order a copy a picture of me. What would he want it for? I'm just a constant reminder of another thing he's failed in his life. First he failed my mum, then he failed me, and then he failed himself. But I cared about my appearance. I was going to be in a form photo, and people bought those, I at least wanted to look nice in that.

Inspiration hit me and I grabbed my straightners from the side. I twisted the straightners around my hair, taking individual strands. I continued to do this until my whole hair was an array of ringlet curls. My usual to my waist hair seemed halved in length **(A/N: Ugh. I hate **_**my **_**curly hair. (Alice's looks pretty ^_^) Making me look like my hair's shorter than it is : | Damn, why do I keep commenting on my writing? Ermm… Erm… Danice…) **It looked decent now. Actually, it looked alright, I was quite pleased with it.

I scoffed my toast quickly, planning on keeping out of Dads way. I passed him in the hallway on my way to answer the door to Danny and glanced at him warily. Straight away, I regretted this decision, because he grabbed me by the scruff of my collar and pushed me up against the wall. His coffee breath washed over me and my face squashed up in disgust. Rowan walked past silently, his face hard and unreadable. I couldn't believe him. Tears stung my eyes.

"Don't look at me like that girl." Dad tightened his grip, "_You're _the worthless one."

Dad shoved off and slumped into a seat in the kitchen. Shakily, I stuffed on my shoes, grabbed my bag and answered the door to Danny.

A smile immediately threw itself across my face when I saw Danny. His gentle green eyes as caring as ever, his unruly brown hair flopping over his eyes in a way that was just too cute. He grinned when he saw me.

"Whoa Alice- you look beautiful!"

I burned bright red.

**Danny's POV (I've been trying to avoid doing this- but it's needed I guess!)**

Alice took ages to answer the door. I wondered whether she'd woke up late again. She always did, it wasn't rare, that was the most likely answer. But I liked that about her, that she was pretty disorganised, it was quite funny. She was funny in general. She was amazing, actually. If only she liked me! I wondered who she actually liked…

Alice opened the door, she seemed in a rush. I was about to make a comment but then she grinned at me and I felt at loss for words. That was when I took in her appearance today. She'd worn her hair down- it always looked pretty like that. But it was spiralling in a hundred ringlets, tumbling down, shimmering in the morning sunlight like silk. Her eyes were heavily outlined in er… eyeliner? And mascara? I think that's what they're called- Hey, I'm a boy, I don't wear make up! **(A/N: Neither do I Danny- but I know what it's called! Ahh I need to stop commenting in my fic, I'm sure it's annoying) **- and her sapphire blue eyes, which were absolutely gorgeous, seemed even brighter than usual. Was that possible? Either way, I felt my heart skip a beat, man I'd fallen for her bad! But I could never tell her how I felt. I mean, we're best friends, that'd be awkward, right? Especially if it didn't work out. Besides, what would she see in me?

"Whoa Alice- You look beautiful!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Just like always.

Alice burned bright red. I liked that. It was extremely cute, her cheeks going a rosy pink colour like that. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. "Lets go then Danny." She mumbled awkwardly, and I nodded and started walking down our road. It was quite freaky how we both lived down the same street. I had to walk slower with Alice. I'm a giant you see, and she's a dwarf. So I have freakishly lankly legs and she, well… doesn't!

As we walked down our road I couldn't stop myself from peeping out of the corner of my eye at her. Her face was mostly hidden by the curls, but I was sure her cheeks were still blushing. Alice blushed all the time, but not usually for that long, is it even possible for people to blush for that long? She seemed deep in thought, a slight frown marred on her gorgeous face. I smiled to myself, she was gorgeous- have I mentioned that?

I thought back to yesterday. We'd had quite a big argument yesterday. She'd said some stuff that really hurt me, but I know she hadn't meant it. She had just been angry. Alice knows that it was never my fault, it took me long enough to work it out myself, I wonder if she knows it's not her fault. It definitely isn't. What could Alice ever do wrong? She was perfect. Okay, everyone had their flaws, but I thought she was perfect.

We'd also rode Smartie yesterday. I had known Alice was still a bit apprehensive about Smartie, but she'd tried not to show it. I didn't blame her, really, Smartie had reared and she'd fallen off! Her ankle had been so hurt… how could I have forgotten about that? I had forgotten about it when Meg rang me. To be honest with you I'm not quite sure why I'd forgotten about it. It wasn't like I preferred Meg over Alice. I know it sounds mean but since the moment I laid my eyes on Alice I questioned what I liked about Meg. I guess any guy would though, I mean, Alice is amazing!

When I'd broke up with Meg in all honesty it hadn't hurt one bit. Okay, I was gonna miss her, Meg was a great friend. I guess that's why I went out with her, she was a friend. I'd still like to be friends with her, but she's quite dramatic about things like this, and I probably wont. Alice had comforted me when me and Meg had broken up, she genuinely cared. And she didn't ask what I'd done wrong- she'd asked whether I was okay about it. She's not like other girls, she doesn't stereotype people. Like in a relationship I guess most girls say it's the boys fault. Alice isn't like that. She'd asked who the girl I liked was like… god, I hadn't been able to answer that properly! I couldn't tell her it was infact her, that I had madly fallen her the moment them deep blue eyes had locked with mine, could I? So I'd gone off on one about amazing she was… Alice was a little quieter after that.

I smiled to myself as I thought of riding Smartie. I'd picked Alice up again, my hands had tingled on contact with her own skin. When I'd sat on Smartie too, I'd been so close to her my face was literally buried in her beautifully smelling hair, my breathing coming out on her neck. Alice hadn't moved away- for a moment hope had sparked up inside of me but I knew not to be stupid. It had been so much fun, riding Smartie. Alice seemed to be very relaxed, more relaxed than I'd imagined. She didn't even protest when I'd rested my head upon her shoulder while we rode. Infact, she'd laughed, calling me lazy, but she hadn't told me to get off.

I looked over at Alice and caught her looking at me with them gorgeous eyes. I smiled sheepishly and so did she. We reached Smartie's field and I pulled the apple out of my bag. Alice grinned to herself when I did so. To me, the apple symbolised peace- god, look at me getting inspirational! But it did.

I fed the apple to Smartie while Alice stroked his mane. All the time I kept my eyes on her. Everything about her was perfect, even the way she was with animals! I'd told her what I'd wanted to do when I was older, be a vet, but she'd never told me. I wondered if she even knew herself. I reckon it'll probably be something to do with animals, like me, she's great with them. She reckons she's not, that it's a fluke or something, but I know that's not true.

Suddenly Alice asked, "I just realised, I never asked- What's your favourite song Danny?"

I blinked, "Uh, Why?"

She shrugged, "Just wondering."

I laughed, "Hmm… Probably something by The Maine or Mayday Parade."

"Which is your favourite?"

"Uh… For The Maine I'd say I must be dreaming or Into your arms. For Mayday Parade I'd probably say Three Cheers For Five Years- Catchy song." My turn to ask her now, "What about you?"

Alice shrugged, "I dunno, I have quite a wide range really. My favourites are Taylor Swift, Paramore, Avril Lavigne, Secondhand Serenade, He is we, and Diana Vickers."

"That many huh?" I smiled, "And I agree. I mean like- Taylor Swifts country, right? And then Paramore is soft Rock! And then you got some Indie in there too!" I laughed, "What's your favourite from each?"

Alice pursed her lips, "Hmm… For Taylor Swift I'd say; Invisible or You belong with me-"

"Cheesy name much?"

"Don't diss the name!" She said defensively, smiling, "It's a great song, I can really relate to it- both of them."

I nodded. I knew not to ask who she thought about when she listened to them, "What about the others?"

"For Paramore I'd definitely say The Only Exception! Avril Lavigne _has _to be Things I'll never say. Secondhand Serenade… hmm… I'd say, Why. He is We has _got _to be Blame it on the Rain- the lyrics are amazing. I mean seriously: "My heart it breaks at the thought of her holding you" Ah god, that line's so cute!" Alice grinned, "And for Diana Vickers it's got to be Chasing you!"

I smiled, "Interesting. All about love, I think?"

Alice nodded, and looked away. I smiled to myself. She'd tell me if she wanted. To be honest I don't really think I wanted to know. To find out she liked someone else, which was obvious- why would she like me?- had hurt well enough. But to find out who it was… well damn, if they ended up dead in a ditch somewhere, I'd be the first suspect.

**A/N: There you goes! Hehe, I hope you like! **


	8. Today was a fairytale

'**My Best Friend' **

_**Chapter Eight**_

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: Today was a fairytale by Taylor Swift**

"_**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale"**_

The day mostly passed in a blur. Quite a few people commented on my hair, which kind of pleased me, I guess. Not many people usually spoke to me, as I might have mentioned before. So this was quite a big thing to me. Not that I actually cared what other people thought of me, of course.

There was ten minutes left of school. I was sat in Maths, bleugh. I sat silently praying for each movement of the clock to move faster. Why did the time go so god damned slow? My eyes flickered to Joe, who I was assigned to a desk with. He grinned at me and I smiled back shyly.

'Hi' He mouthed, grinning.

'Hey' I mouthed back.

"Sir!" Someone ran in, "Miss Howard wants you- there's a fight in her class!"

Mr Bell jumped up at once. He gave us all a stern look, "Carry on with yer work otherwise there'll be some butt kicking when I'm back!" He warned us, and hurried after the pupil who had started running back to her class. Obviously eager to see the fight.

The spell of silence had been broken over the class and immediate noise erupted from the pupils. Joe's face changed and he wore a different kind of smile as he leaned back, relaxed, on the back two legs of his chair, his arm resting on the table behind him. He began animatedly talking about 'This fit girl who totally checked me out last night' to his friend. They smirked as he told the story.

"You're disgusting!" I told him when he got too graphic for me too block out anymore.

Joe's face turned to me and behind him his friends rolled their eyes. His face changed for a moment, "Nobody asked you to listen Alice- or are you too smitten on me?"

He was definitely acting when he was like this in front of his friends, he wasn't like this when I normally talked to him in Maths! I snorted, "Like I'd touch you with a bargepole!"

Joe smiled and his eyes roamed down my body. I felt intimidated, too open. I wanted to stuff my jumper on which swallowed me whole, I'd taken it off because it was sweltering today. I didn't like the way that Joe's eyes took in my body. Joe shrugged.

"That's alright, it's not like I'd want to go near you anyway." He smirked, "I mean seriously, what's the point in you wearing a bra? You've got nothing to put in it!"

Is that all boys seriously thought about? I hid my disgust, "You wear pants, don't you?" I said sweetly, smiling sickly, and turned back to my work.

Behind me I heard his friends jeer at him for 'getting told by a girl.' I tried my best to ignore them for the remainder of the lesson. Sir never came back, obviously busy, so when the bell went everyone simply left. I threw my Maths book in the box on my way out and shouldered my bag. Danny waited for me by the door and I shot him a grin as I exited. He smiled at me as we began to walk.

"How was Science?" I asked him, making conversation as we began to walk away.

"It was rubbish, for once. I'd sooner be with-" The rest of his sentence was cut off by the sound of my name being called. I sighed and turned around to the source of the voice, recognising the voice. Joe.

"What dyou want?" I demanded wearily as he came to a stop in front of me, grinning.

"Wanted to talk to you." He glanced at Danny, "In private."

Danny shot me a confused look and I shrugged subtly. He smiled and said, "I'll wait for you at the gates."

"Alright Danny." I grinned at him and he smiled back, watching me over his shoulder as he began to fade into the sea of people all headed out of school. I sighed wearily. All I wanted was to be with Danny, not stuck back here with Joe. I had the feeling like something good was going to happen. Then again, I got that nearly every time I saw Danny.

"You really like him, huh?" Joe asked as I gazed after Danny, smiling.

"Yeah." I told him distractedly, then realised what I had said. My head snapped round to his and I started fumbling in my mind for something to say, "No- Wait- I-"

Joe shook his head and smiled sadly, "It's okay. It's plain obvious." He seemed deep in thought, "Oh yeah, you might want to watch out for Meg. She's quite a… handful." He shrugged, "But then again, you didn't mind getting in a slanging match with Jem- who's been excluded from her past schools. Oh, and you didn't mind slagging me off either, and that don't happen a lot!" He laughed, "I guess that's why I like you… you don't seem to care what people think of you. I respect that."

_Like me?_ His words spun around in my head. I studied him for a bit, his eyes seemed sincere, "_Like_ me?" I questioned.

"I was gonna ask you out…" Joe said awkwardly, "Well, I guess I still am, but you like that Danny boy…"

I looked away. Mostly everyone was gone. There were still a few people milling around in the hallway. Most of them were giving us odd looks. Joe was known throughout the school, and I just… wasn't! I was the new girl. Still. Always gonna be an ousider until a new pupil comes along, and who would join this school out of choice? Though I can't exactly complain. If I hadn't come here I wouldn't have met Danny. Then I wouldn't have been happy and I would've had to face Dad all alone with no support whatsoever.

"Sorry Joe." I said quietly.

"I take that as a no then." He smirked, "It's all good, I kind of expected it."

I nodded.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." Joe said and I smiled at him and he began to walk away, suddenly he turned away, "Oh and by the way, sorry. I don't really think that…" His voice trailed off and his eyes fixed on my chest.

"It's okay. See ya." I said quickly, and turned away, feeling intimidated again. I didn't like him looking at me like that!

I hurried through the corridors, which were literally deserted now, I passed a few classroom which were full of detentions and ranting teachers, but that was about it. Everyone else had mainly gone home. I felt bad on Danny now, making him wait. He should've left. I smiled when I saw him and we began to walk, straight to his house this time, instead of going to see Smartie. For once.

"What was that about?" Danny asked curiously.

"Oh, Joe asked me out." I told him vaguely, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Seriously?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"No- I didn't mean-"

"I know, I'm just teasing." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Oh…" Danny and I walked in silence for a while. The only noise was the regular beat of our footsteps along the uneven surface of the pavement. "So what did you say?" Danny asked.

"I said No, of course."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Just like that?"

"Not exactly." I said curtly, wishing we could move away from the subject. I didn't want to reveal why I had really turned Joe down. That would just be true embarrassment, for the both of us, how awkward would things be after that? Him knowing I liked him, but him liking another girl. Would we ever be the same?

Danny dropped the subject and we passed my house. "You got your stuff already?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I have you idiot!"

Danny laughed, "Now now, manners m'dear!"

"Who're you calling ' m'dear '? Isn't that a word from the dark ages?" I teased as he opened his front door, and we stepped in.

"Oh shush you!" Danny said and dropped his bag and took his shoes off. I took my shoes off too and hung my blazer on the rack, but kept hold of my bag for the stuff. "Ma?" Danny called through the house. I smiled to myself. Even though Michelle wasn't his blood related mum, and infact his adoptive mum, Danny called her mum. I found this cute.

"Danny?" She called from the kitchen.

"Me and Alice are going straight out to the pool- that okay?"

"Sure! Don't bring the wet in here though Daniel Trevanion or I swear to god-"

"I _know _mum!" Danny whined, and took my hand. "C'mon Alice!"

Danny lead me out to his garden. The pool, which was a really random thing in _England _to have where hot days were about as frequent as rain in a desert, had been uncovered. According to Danny they'd filtered it through last night. The pool was beautiful, I guess I'm just funny, but I love the water. **(A/N: Hey, me too! Whoops, I should shh..) **Especially swimming. It seems to give me a sense of relief. I feel comfortable there. I bent down and put my bag beside me, cupping a handful of the sapphire coloured water.

Suddenly I was actually _in _the water. I wasn't sure which way was which but I pushed up in the way I thought the surface was. Once my head broke the surface I heard the roar of Danny's laughter. I shivered, the pool was as cold as ice, so cold it felt like I wasn't breathing! I'd have expected it to be quite warm since the sun had been shining down on it- but evidently not.

"I'm gonna get you Danny!"

"I don't think so somehow Ali!" Danny laughed.

I pulled myself out of the water, my clothes were soaked, "See what you've done! How the hell am I meant to go home after this?" I demanded. Danny simply roared with laughter again. "You think it's funny do you?" Danny nodded in his laughter, "Fancy a hug?" I asked him, and he stood up and backed away.

"Hey Alice, you're soaked!"

I rolled my eyes, "Really?" I said sarcastically, and then grinned mischievously and jumped at him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Alice!" He protested as the wet of my clothes started to transfer onto his. He wriggled out of my grasp and I laughed. Now his whole shirt was see-through… yum… and then I realised mine must be see-through! At least I'd thought to wear my bikini underneath. "Ugh- did you have to do that?"

"Well I never asked you to push me in!"

He laughed, "You're right.

"Anyway, you big wuss, are you gonna get in or what?"

"It looks cold."

"The whole point I came over is to come in your pool Danny- it's baking today!" I could already feel my clothes drying I was that hot. "Oh you wuss." I teased and turned around and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Wait-Alice-What're you-"

I laughed, "I'm wearing my bikini under this Danny- don't sweat!"

"Oh… er…" I looked over my shoulder and saw him looking away embarrassedly. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shirt off. I guess I should've been kind of nervous but it was only a bikini- and I was gonna have to wear it to get in the pool! Danny suddenly unbuttoned his shirt too, and I struggled to stop my eyes from widening- six pack much?

Quickly I pulled my skirt down and stuffed my shirt and skirt (hey, that rhymes!) in my bag and pulled out my towel. I wrapped it around me. I turned back to Danny and he was standing there awkwardly in his swimming trunks.

"No offence Danny but er… where'd you actually get the six pack from?" I said before I could stop myself, and then blushed and looked away.

Danny laughed, "Why you looking?" I looked up and grinned mischievously at him, "What?" He asked innocently, and then I let go of my towel and pushed him in, "Ali!" He cried, and then hit the water. His face recognised confusion. Danny's head broke the surface and he reached out a hand. "Help me out?"

"No way! I'm not falling for that one! If I'm gonna get in- I'm doing it myself!" I told him, then ran and dived into the pool. My body sliced through the surface of the water easily enough, for once I didn't belly flop, and I grinned then pulled myself up to the surface. Danny was smiling.

"You're great at diving!" He said.

I blushed, "Thanks. Muscle man." I winked.

He laughed and then swam to the shallow end where he could stand. I had to go a little further to stand up and he laughed and followed me. "You know Alice, I was wondering, why didn't you say yes to Joe? 'Cause I mean like, he's the-"

"Just drop it, Danny."

"No I-"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does."

"That's not a good enough excuse!" I told him, looking straight into his eyes.

"Fine I… because you're my best friend Ali! And I-"

"So what if I'm your best friend? I don't have to explain everything to you!"

"At least tell me this one thing Ali!"

I looked down at the water, "Fine. It's because I don't like him. I like someone else." I told him quietly.

"Who?"

"I'm not telling you."

"But-"

"Leave it Danny."

"But I want to know because… I… I really-"

My head snapped up, "Oh just shut up and kiss me Danny!"

Danny's eyes widened in shock for a moment, and then he took my face in his gigantic hands and lifted me up for a kiss.

**A/N: Due to popular demand of Danice getting together, I thought I'd give in and be nice. Hehe ^.^**


	9. That first kiss

'**My Best Friend' **

_**Chapter nine**_

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: Me and You by Diana Vickers**

"_**But today, here, and now,  
**__**I don't have any doubts, at all,  
**__**That it's me and you,  
**__**Stuck like glue,  
**__**Soul to Soul, Home from Home, Perfect too,  
**__**Me and you."**_

The kiss was…amazingly sweet, to say the least. My lips seemed to work in perfect timing with Danny's, as if it was meant to be, you know? I'd never had a kiss before, unless you count the one where I was nine and it was a truth or dare with my friends, it had lasted all but one second on some little kid named Arthur. But this was… a kiss. A true and proper kiss. One where my mind just seemed to go blank and my knees went seriously weak. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, pulling myself closer to him, my body pressed against his own.

It ended when I needed to pull away for breath. You can imagine how awkward it must be, I mean Danny's my best friend. We both removed our hands from each other and stared at each other. I stared straight into those amazing green eyes of his and he stared straight back into my own blue ones. My heart was pounding fast. What had he kissed me for? He didn't like me did he? Had he simply done it on impulse? Was he disgusted with himself?

Then he smiled, "Wow." He murmured.

"Yeah… wow." I murmured in reply.

"I never knew you felt that way, Ali, I-"

"Daniel Trevanion!" I spun around to see Michelle standing in the doorway of the back door with her hands on her hips. She wore a scowl on her face, her dark brown eyes seemed rather ashamed, "If I knew you'd invited Alice around to snog her face off in the pool I wouldn't have consented to it!" She chided. It was then that I realised the kitchen looked out onto the pool and she would've seen us kiss. I blushed a deep shade of beetroot red.

"Huh?" Danny asked, a dopey grin still stuck on his face, his eyes seemed a little glassy. I guessed he was in another planet. I waved a hand in front of Danny's eyes, that didn't work. Then I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes and his head jerked around, he lost his footing and he fell backward, down back under the water. I laughed at his innocent face when he spluttered as he came back up to the surface. "Ali!" He cried, "What'd you do that for?"

I laughed, "You were away with the fairies Danny!"

"Oh. Right." He looked around at Michelle standing in the doorway, "Oh hey Ma."

Michelle rolled her eyes and looked at me, "If you're gonna snog his face off, at least make sure he's going to have coherent thought when we try to talk to him at Dinner!" She told me.

"Oh Ma you didn't see- did you?" Danny whined, putting his face in his hands.

"Evidently I did Daniel!" I blushed yet another shade of beetroot red. Michelle looked at me and smiled, "Alice dear, you're going a bit red!"

"I know." I mumbled, and looked down.

She laughed, "I see. Either, you didn't want me to see that and have been hiding it from me, or that was indeed you two's first kiss!" She said knowingly. And I looked up at her curiously, wondering how she could tell such a thing. She smiled smugly and said, "I think I'll go with the first kiss judging by Danny's state and your blushing, dear!" Most of her sentences were whispery exclamations, Michelle. She grinned at me and then walked back into the house, shaking her head and laughing.

Danny turned to me suddenly and pulled me against his bare torso, I felt as if I couldn't breathe, but I left this part out of course, I didn't want Danny to let go. The contact of our skin made a tingling in the deep pit of my stomach and electricity burn all through my body, in every muscle.

We stood like that in the pool for quite some time, simply in each others arms, as close as physically possible. We didn't say a word but there was no need to. I couldn't think of any words to say anyway. What was I supposed to say to my best friend who's mum had just seen and sort-of interrupted our first kiss? Danny probably had the same thought running through my mind.

At that moment I felt sort of… I dunno, nervous. I mean, I was in a bikini, in a pool, as close as physically possible, to my best friend. How was I supposed to feel? Of course there was still electricity burning on my lips from our kiss, but mostly I felt awkward. Was this how it was supposed to feel? I don't know… Yet, once I thought about it, it felt so right.

"Is that your way of telling me you forgive me for pushing you in the pool?" Danny joked, and I laughed.

"I guess you could say that." I said, and pulled away from him.

He grinned. "I should do it more often."

"We should get out now." I said quickly, feeling vulnerable in my bikini for some reason. I know Danny wasn't like that, he wasn't some pervert, but I for one wasn't happy with my body and knowing now that I guess Danny likes me… it just made me want to be better for him, you know? But I wasn't. I was just me. Danny's the only person who I've ever wanted to impress. Everyone else? Well, I didn't care what they thought.

Wait, did Danny like me? Or had he just kissed me because I'd told him too? He always listened to what I had to say. Maybe it had just been an impulse thing, something adrenaline told him to do. It could be that, couldn't it? I mean, I'd said it on impulse, but that's all I'd wanted him to do for the past… since I met him!

I jumped out and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around me quickly. Danny stared at me kinda shocked, and then pulled out of the pool to. He stood beside me, shaking his head so that the millions of beads of sparkling water jumped out of his hair, like something out of the movies. Especially with that _body _oh god!- I stopped myself from literally drooling.

"Why so quickly? We've only been in five minutes." Danny asked me curiously.

My eyes looked across the garden "Well hey- you never told me you had a trampoline!" I exclaimed, noticing the trampoline sitting innocently in the corner of the garden.

"Yeah, gotta keep fit somehow don't I?" Danny said, and I raised an eyebrow at him, he blushed, "Okay, you took that the wrong way-"

"No I…" I shook my head, before I could stop myself from saying it I said, "Brains and muscles- I'm sorry but that's seriously _hot!" _Then I realised what I'd said and covered my mouth. Danny's eyes widened and then he grinned cockily.

"So are you in that bikini- but don't tell my mum I said that." He said, and I blushed a deep shade of red- again! Suddenly Danny swooped down and caught my lips with his. I didn't pull away. My eyes fluttered closed and I responded happily enough, when Danny pulled away he smiled smugly. "So it was cause of me that you rejected Joe?"

I looked down at the ground, "Yeah- and don't let that go to your head!"

"I won't… I really like you, Ali."

I looked up, "I really like you too, Muscle man." I told him. "But what about… No way."

"What?"

"You couldn't have been talking about me when we talked about the girl you liked, could you?"

"I definitely was. You're amazing, Ali." Danny told me, and reached out and squeezed my hand. I felt my pulse rocket sky high and I smiled.

"So are you, Danny… So are you."

**A/N: Bit of a short one cause I started writing too late and my dad makes me go to bed early- since ive been staying up till 4 in the morning round my friends. Stupid Dad, grr -.- **

**I feel like I update this way too much more than I should. I should focus on my other ones really!**


	10. Parents

'**My Best Friend' **

_**Chapter ten**_

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: Trainwreck by Demi Lovato**

"_**The things you say,  
**__**You make me fall harder each day,  
**__**You're a train wreck,  
**__**but I wouldn't love you if you changed."**_

We sat around the dinner table, just me and Danny - waiting for his mum to come in for dinner they'd invited me to stay for, his dad was still out at work- me in my now finally dry clothes. No thanks to Danny. How could he push me in the pool? The idiot. He knew what my dad was like. But hey, at least something positive had come out of it right? I mean, Danny had kissed me. Not once, but twice. And, I think, that means we're together now. I think. Well, it should do, shouldn't it? Danny's not the type who just randomly kisses you! Speaking of Danny, I was talking to him now. I looked deep into those green eyes as we spoke, god did he realise how gorgeous those eyes were? What kind of effect they had on me?

Suddenly Danny's hand cupped my cheek and he pulled me toward him. My eyes fluttered close and his lips met mine. He kissed me softly, tenderly. My stomach did a funny flip thing. The kiss sort of affirmed that we were together, really, you know? It was sweet, soft, gentle, loving…

I heard a clap of hands, "And you complain when I kiss your ma, and I come back and find you kissing Alice at the dinner table! Save your appetite, son!"

I jumped and Danny laughed on my lips. As usual, I blushed. Danny's dad, Mark, stood in the door way grinning to himself. He wore what he usually always wore when he got him, a formal shirt and pin-striped trousers. His blazer hung outside on the rack. See, I know Danny's family. I also know his dad's a lawyer. It's one of the perks of having a best friend, you get to see another persons life, other than your own. And to me it proves that not everything in life is bad. Danny may have had a bad upbringing but he was happy here. I hoped one day, maybe I'd be like that too. But that would mean leaving Danny.

Mark clapped his hands together and laughed. "So how long has this been going on?" He asked, and sat down opposite Danny.

"Since they got here." Michelle answered, walking in with two plates of food which she served to me and Danny. I smiled nervously.

"Ah, I see." Mark said, smirking, "So you haven't told your Dad yet I assume." I shook my head in answer. As if he'd care. "And I recommend that if you two are serious, you tell your father."

"I-I don't think-"

Danny cut across me, "He's seen me before, when I knock to walk with Alice, cause you know they only live three houses away." Danny jerked his head to the left, "Doesn't think much of me. Doesn't think much of anyone though." Danny said, leaving his words to sound ominous as he paused and took a bite of his chicken. "So I don't think he'll care much."

Mark smiled and frowned at the same time, basically a face holding confusement. Michelle walked back in carrying another two plates, one for her and one for Mark. I knew she'd heard, I just knew it. Mark placed two elbows on the table and leaned forwards, studying both me and Danny, "Well he's Alice's father, I'm sure he'd care who's face she's snogging before dinner." He said, his voice only holding a hint of teasing. I swallowed and gave Danny a meaningful look. I knew both Michelle and Mark picked up on this, because I could feel their stares on me. Then I looked down and began eating. For a moment all was silent, the only sound was the scrape of cutlery on china plates. Then Mark spoke up again, "Wouldn't he, Alice?"

I looked up swiftly and caught his blue eyes. They held concern, confusion and distrust. That made me feel guilty. What did he think my reasons were? Did he think that I didn't want to introduce Danny to my Dad? Had he caught on about my Dad? Danny had guessed quick enough. But then again, Danny had been through it all too. He knew what to look out for. Didn't his parents? They knew what Danny had been through, and they had probably seen what he was like. Secretive, sad, all that sort of stuff. But when I was with Danny I had always forgot about my Dad. I didn't want to tell anyone else, least of all his parents. They'd probably get onto social services or something, take me away from Danny, the only person who understood me. Or they'd want me to talk about it. That was worse. Danny never made me talk about it, he knew what it was like.

I set my knife and fork down on my plate. "I think I should go now." I said quietly, and then rose out of my chair.

"Alice-" Danny started.

"I'm fine, Danny." I told him, and then tucked my wavy hair behind my ear and gave Mark and Michelle an apologetic look and exited out into the hallway. I grabbed my bag off the side and slipped my shoes on. I could hear Mark talking to Danny and it sounded as if they were arguing. I swallowed back my guilt and stepped out the door.

I was walking up my driveway when I felt a hand on my shoulder, that send shivers down my spine, and I immediately recognised it as Danny. As I turned around to see him, I saw Michelle and Mark standing at their doorway looking concerned. I met Danny's eyes and he smiled, "You could've at least said goodbye. Ever heard of manners?"

I smiled nervously, "And what kind of goodbye did you have in mind? Wasn't 'I think I should go now' good enough for you?"

Danny shook his head, "Nope, but I can show you what is." He murmured, and then leant down and brushed his lips against mine. Without realising what I was doing, I deepened the kiss, not even caring that his parents were watching.

"Alice Collins!" I heard a voice roar, and suddenly I was flying off Danny and landed on the gravel of my driveway. Startled, I looked up at a red-faced Dad. I sighed. "What the fuck-"

"Oh _shut up!" _I cried, and stood up, brushing the dirt off my clothes. Danny stood wide-eyed in the background and I saw his parents looking concerned from their house.

"What did you just say to me girl?" Dad demanded, and grabbed me by the collar. I swallowed nervously and I felt myself going pale- is that even possible? My heart pounded in my chest. My pulse was rocketing sky high.

"Nothing. I didn't mean it. Sorry." I whispered, hoping that would be enough. Dad's grip only tightened.

"Don't lie to me." He spat, "You little liar!" He shouted, and then threw me back into the wall. My head knocked it hard and the breath was shocked out of me. I felt like I was falling into darkness. My eyes fluttered closed.

"Don't do that to her you mug!" I heard Danny cry. I blinked twice and suddenly Danny was charging at my Dad. I scrambled up onto my feet and jumped in front of him. "Move Alice!" Danny said, but I pushed him back.

"Leave it Danny."

"Leave it? Alice he's been bashing you about how the hell can I leave it? I _know _what it's like Alice." Danny grabbed my wrists, "He makes you feel worthless. He makes you feel like it's your fault. But it's not."

"Yeah it is her fault- stupid girl!" I heard my Dad comment. I stared straight back into Danny's eyes.

"It is." I whispered, "I lie, and- and I talk back and I mouth off and I'm stupid and that's why nobody likes me and- and-"

"No you're not Alice! You're none of them things. You are the most _amazing_ girl I have _ever_ met." Danny said softly.

"You've obviously not met many girls then." Dad said darkly, and came to my side and ripped my hands away from Danny's. "Now I suggest you stay away. I don't know what the hell you know about how I treat my daughter, and I don't know what the hell you think you know about her. She is a worthless liar and one day, you will figure that out."

"Danny?" Michelle called from the house, and I looked over at her. She seemed afraid.

"Just go Danny." I told him quietly, "I'll be fine."

Danny's face twisted up in pain, "You'll be fine with a broken ankle will you? Because that's what he's already done." Danny muttered, "And then he's constantly beating you. He's made you grow up to fast. And then one day he'll be burning you, and one day he might even break another of your bones, and he could even go as far as killing you, Alice. Because it happens. You'll be fine with that, will you?"

"I suggest you move away before I kill you!" Dad cried, waving a fist in the air, and taking a step towards him. Michelle and Mark had now started drifting over to us. Tears slipped from my eyes.

"Please Danny just leave it- you're making it worse." I pleaded, and took a deep breath, "Just leave it."

Danny stared at my hopelessly. "Where's the fight gone in you, Alice? What happened to the fiery Alice I knew?" He asked, "What has he done to you?"

I blinked, "Was I ever really fighting?" I asked quietly, and Danny's jaw flexed. Truth be, I hadn't. From the moment my mum died, I gave up. Because I knew my mum was my only hope in this life and she had been taken away from me. She had purposely taken herself away from me and now she's left me alone in this world. And if she had done that, to her own daughter, the one that she loved so dearly, I must've done something wrong. I must not be worthy of anything or anyone.

"I'm sick of this bloody emotional crap." Dad muttered, and pushed me up the stairs to my house, then grabbed me by the back of my collar and pulled me inside, "You are coming with me." He growled.

Just as the door was shutting, I turned around and saw Danny standing with Michelle and Mark. Michelle and Mark seemed concerned, confused, maybe even a little bit frightened. And Danny? …Danny, he… he looked betrayed.

And to be honest that hurt more when my dad pulled the knife and sliced a gaping wound across my shoulder. Leaving me forever marked as the bad person I was.

**A/N: Orignally I was gonna have Danny punch Alice's Dad- but then I thought about it and realised that her Dad is a fully grown man, and Danny's only a tall sixteen year old.**

**I hope this didn't make you depressed- and you could actually see the parts of Danice I slipped in.**

**A/N: Right, while I have your attention I have a couple questions to ask you!**

**First one is, do you think I should carry on with wherever you are i'll be right beside you? I know it's getting quite long and I'm not sure if you're getting bored of it?**

**Second, if I do carry on with it, what should I name the sequel?(: hehe. It can either be called 'Like a Knife' by the song it's inspired by, (partly). Or it can be called 'The girl that you forgot' - which, I know, is rather a depressing name, but it really relates to the story. Which dyou like more?**

**Third, which fic should I start once I finish one I'm currently writing? I have a list on my profile of planned ones, just their names. But atm, I'm really wanting to start one of these:**

**- Voice of an angel. (Quite a long one. **_**Really**_** long actually. It starts off in the show and goes AU, and as you can guess it's about singing- and who's the only person in the show who we know can sing?) **

**- Keeping secrets (Starts off in the show again, and goes AU. Rowans been keeping a secret from Alice- about her dad.)**

**- Can you fix me? (AU. Alice hasn't moved to Leopards Den, Sarah's just died at Leopards Den. Alice is still with Terry, and everything seems to be fine… well, it was at the start at the relationship- now she wears the bruises on her arms that show it's not) **

**- I didn't even know (Starts in the show + stays in the show, in a way. Turns out there's more in Alice's past than anyone knew- so who is the girl who's turned up to Leopards Den?) **

**- Love (AU. Sarah's still alive- and guess who turns up at Leopards Den? Got it in one, Alice! Bamm. I know it's been done before, twice actually, but it's not the same, I can promise you)**

**- Taking chances. (This has been done before, twice again. About the storm. Set in series 4. And don't worry, it's different. Danny's still hurt, so it's not like the other fics. I actually- please don't laugh- daydreamed the beginning and end of this one. I'm such a saddo.)**

**The one which is most popular from you'se I'll start. If you don't choose I wont start any of them- cause I dunno which one to start! You've got, 6 choices there, so get picking(: **

**xo**


	11. Wounded

'**My Best Friend' **

_**Chapter eleven**_

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: You do, You don't by The Friday Night Boys**

"_**I'm letting you down,  
**__**You were just hiding it so well."**_

The cut hurt. A lot. So much that I can't even describe how much it hurt. But I felt like I deserved it. I was a bad person. My mum couldn't love me, my Dad didn't love me, my brother? Who knows. I know I never will. All I know is that I have just pushed away the most important person in my life- Danny. He was there, and he cared, he wanted to get me out of my Dad's house and he wanted me to have a proper chance at life; even if that meant leaving him. I know Danny had feelings towards me too now, obviously, since the first kiss I guess. Well maybe even before that. I'd had inklings. But I'd told myself that I was wrong and that I was just getting my hopes up or something or the other. Did I mean that much to Danny? That he'd rather be unhappy without me so that I would have a better life? Or maybe I didn't mean that much to him at all? And letting me go wouldn't be such a big thing. Maybe I was over-thinking things, I don't know. I like to think sometimes. It helps me get my head straight. Sitting alone in my room, curled up in a ball on my bed, listening to the gentle patter of rain against my window, I thought through it all. Would I be able to leave? I wanted a loving family, I really did. I wanted somebody to love me so much it actually hurt. Just like Danny had it all. He'd been through this. He'd told me not to get sucked in to his 'vicious lies'. Did my Dad actually tell lies though? I was worthless, I know that. Mum couldn't stick around long enough for me. Why? Because I was worthless. Why should Danny care? What was it about me? And why the hell did I care about Danny so god damned much? I knew not to trust people- they only let you down in the end. Danny would, one day, in some way, but for now he's enough. God, how can I even question why I like him? Who wouldn't like Danny?

My white door creaked open, barely staying on its hinges from where Dad's tried to batter it down so many times. I closed my eyes and shivered. I didn't know who it was- either Dad or Rowan. Most likely Dad, giving me another round of beating. I didn't care who it was, either. "Who was the boy?" I heard him ask. I opened my eyes, a little surprised, and stared at my older brother Rowan. Who always seemed to never notice what was happening to me.

"Danny." I mumbled, sitting up and looking away.

"The kid who always knocks for you to walk?"

I didn't realise he'd been paying attention. How could he know the name of someone who knocked for me to school to walk with, when he can never see Dad hit me? He was there, in the kitchen, when Dad drew the knife. Rowan had taken one look at me with his defensive light blue eyes and walked away. He'd been there when Dad had thrown the punch. He'd been there when Dad had threw me into the wall. He'd been there when he whipped me with his belt. In fact, he'd been there for every single time Dad had hit me. Yet he did absolutely nothing about it. Proves how much I'm loved, eh?

"Yeah." I answered him bitterly, giving him a cold look.

Rowans jaw flexed and he looked down at his lap. "I _see _what Dad does to you, Alice." Rowan mumbled. "I know it's gotta hurt so much- cause it hurts me to see him do that to you." Rowan's eyes lifted to meet mine. "I'll never be able to imagine what it is he puts you through. Though that Danny boy seems to have a good idea, doesn't he?" Rowan asked, and tilted his head to the side slightly, smiling nervously. I held his gaze and refused to answer him. Danny had trusted me with his secret. And there was no god damned way I was telling my brother who let my own father beat me. Rowan smirked and looked down, "I thought as much." He mumbled, and then quickly he said, "He's right though, you're not worthless… Dad's confused." Then he upped and left the room, leaving me to wallow in self-pity until I managed to fall asleep.

Listening only to the sound of the patter of rain against the window, like a soothing rhythmic beat…

**On her way to school**

Nor me or Danny mentioned the events of yesterday. Including the most important one to me, personally, the kiss…_es. _We walked in silence, a harsh silence actually, and I didn't know if Danny was talking to me or not. But then again, he'd knocked for me… But why would he be annoyed at me? What had I done? Sure, I'd pushed him away, but didn't I do that with everyone? He knew what I was like when I got too close to people. He knew everything about me. Yet we continued to walk in complete silence. Even when we went to see Smartie we stayed in complete silence. I think Smartie sensed something was up. I know it probably sounds stupid to you, but I swear that horse is so smart it's unreal. Smartie didn't even want the apple Danny had brought him. After a while Danny had just ended up dropping the apple at his feet and walking off. I'd followed him and we'd walked to school. Severe silence was all that was between us. It felt like there was an invisible barrier between us that I couldn't break. I couldn't even look at Danny. I felt guilty. More guilty than I ever had in my life. But didn't Danny realise I put up with all of this stuff with my Dad for him? So that I would be with him! Danny was the only proper friend who understood me that I'd had my whole life. I wasn't leaving him now.

"Danny," I murmured, as we approached the gates, seeing his and my friends lurking there. Jenna noticed me and waved, I smiled at her smally and stopped Danny. Forcing him to look at me, I stared straight into his eyes, "Talk to me."

"What can I say?" Danny shrugged, "Don't worry your pretty little head, Alice, I didn't tell my parents. But they've sort-of guessed. I was gonna say next time you come round they're gonna interrogate you like hell… but there's not gonna be a next time you come round, is there?" Danny muttered sharply, and then turned to walk away, I grabbed his hand and forced him to look at me.

"Why not?" I questioned fiercely, and pulled him closer to me. I stood on my toes so that I looked like I had more authority over the situation. But Danny was like 6 foot and I was a dwarf. Danny sighed.

"Just remember, I tried, Alice." Danny whispered, and looked down at the ground.

I wrapped my hands around him and hugged him tight. "I know." I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut tight so the tears wouldn't escape. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes and I saw Jenna looking with raised eyebrows. Then I looked up at Danny and wrapped my arms around his neck. Kissing him tenderly, softly. There was a wolf-whistle, and I could only guess it was from one of Danny's friends. And suddenly I was kissing Danny like there was no tomorrow. He didn't pull away and I didn't want to. I found myself going without oxygen for quite some time. Eventually, we had to break away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No, I'm sorry." Danny told me, lacing his fingers with mine, "I didn't try hard enough, and now you think it's all your fault- and I hope you can forgive me for that."

"For you? Anything." I told him, and we crossed the road, "Absolutely anything."

Danny's mates laughed as we walked over, "Danny mate- I think you've pulled!"

Danny laughed. We heard the bell go off in the distance and I sighed. Danny sighed, too. "There goes the bell!"

"Well thank you, captain obvious." Danny said, rolling his eyes at me.

I grinned and saluted, "No problem, Lieutenant Sarcasm."

Danny laughed, "See ya later, Ali."

"See ya muscle man." I murmured, and stood up on my toes and kissed him quickly. He grinned when we pulled apart and we both hurried off to our forms. Jenna looked as if she was going to burst.

"I thought you said you weren't going out!"

"We weren't- but we are now!" I squealed.

She raised her eyebrows, "And er- Muscle Man?" She asked. I flushed embarrassedly. Jenna laughed, "Okay, okay, I'll drop that one but er… Please, next time you're going to stick your tongue down his throat, please give us a warning! It made me slightly nauseous!" She teased, nudging me in the ribs.

I laughed and we walked into the form. I found myself wondering if maybe, just maybe it wasn't just Danny who understood me. Maybe I actually fitted in here. Maybe, I wasn't such a bad person. Maybe it was only Dad who thought that way. Danny had tried to tell me that. Danny had told me that. Maybe Danny was right… and maybe, just maybe, it was all down to him, Daniel Lawrence Trevanion, that I fit in here.

Who knew that fitting in would seem so trivial to things I'd have to go through years from now.

**A/N: Ahh, I just realised Danny and Alice's ages affect Rosie, Max, Olivia, Evan, Charlotte, Miranda and Sarah's ages. (Yes, sadly they will get involved in this fic, *sighs*, I told you it would sort-of lace into the show) So please don't laugh when you find out two characters are the same age :')) Gah. Anyway, review please my fabulous reviewers! xxxx**


	12. Doubt

'My Best Friend' 

Alice's POV

Chapter Song: My Heart by Paramore

"_This heart,  
__It beats,  
__Beats for only you."_

_One week later. (Sorry it's a little short)_

"Can someone _please _lend Meg a pen so that we can all go on time!" Mr Bell, my maths teacher, pleaded the class.

His voice broke through my reverie and my head lifted up boredly to see my whole class sighing as the bell went and nobody bothered to reach into their blazer pocket to pull out a pen. Lazy people. I hadn't even been paying attention at all to the situation yet I rolled my eyes and held up my own pen lazily. I just wanted to leave. Besides, it's not like I hated Meg- anymore, that is. In fact, the feeling had reversed. She now hated me. I smiled sweetly at her, faking innocence.

"She can use mine." I told him, and Meg's pale brown eyes met mine, she was glaring harshly at me. I pretended to be confused and taken aback by her action.

"Actually, I don't need it anymore. I'll just use my pencil instead." Meg told me icily, turning her back on me and scribbling whatever it was down in a pencil. Sir went to say something, and then thought otherwise and rolled his eyes.

"You lot can go then." He told us as Meg closed her book and dumped it in the box. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, heading towards the door, following the flurry of my class, all dressed in the same depressing black. Depressing. I heard Mr Bells voice behind me, "Oh and Alice?"

I stopped, which caused someone to bump into me who I didn't even glance at apologetically let alone say sorry, you just didn't do that in my school. Never. People didn't do manners here, lucky I knew that before I started, otherwise I would've made the biggest fool of myself. Of course, I do still make a fool of myself sometimes, it's only natural. But thank god it's not that often.

"Yes sir?" I asked, seeing that Meg was still packing up and turning to Mr Bell.

Mr Bell glanced awkwardly between us, and then composed his face into a smile, "If Meg didn't want tha' pen- yer might want it quarantined." Sir said, and Meg's head turned in his direction at the mention of his name. I frowned. Sir noticed, and smiled, "I think she think's tha' it's diseased!" He laughed nervously, and I giggled along with him politely.

Meg stood up to full height and shot sir a dark look, he simply held his hands up in an innocent gesture and mumbled something about only joking. Meg stood up to full height and then strode out of the room, her shoulder brushing against mine in a way that was not accidental, and was hard enough to knock me back by one step. Mr Bell raised his eyebrows at me and I grinned innocently. "I've done nothing to upset her, promise." I winked, forming a halo above my head with my hands and batting my eyelashes innocently, grinning. He smiled.

Sir's face suddenly turned serious once Meg was gone and everyone was out of hearing range, "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to say to yer Alice." He told me, and I took a step towards him curiously, "I er…" He cleared his throat, "Are yer okay Alice?"

I was taken by surprise. A teacher, caring? I fought back the urge to pinch myself. Was I dreaming? Since when had teachers cared about anything besides the grades that we got? Especially in this school. I thought the teachers had been bad in my own school! But here, they seriously did not give a shit about you and how you were feeling. All they cared about was working you so hard that you were shattered to the bone and if you got a good grade. I'd seen the way they'd treated those… 'less capable', shall we say. It wasn't nice. They didn't give a toss. They knew that they were gonna get nowhere with them. I counted my lucky stars I wasn't one of them. Of course, I wasn't one of the smartest, I was simply average. That was enough for me. I didn't need to prove myself to anyone.

I realised that I'd stayed silent for a while and the concern on sir's face had grown. I fumbled for the right words inside my head for a moment and then managed to muster A "Of course I am." Which, I knew, didn't sound all too convincing.

Sir sighed and sat down beside his desk, "You're not gonna tell me anything, are yer?" He asked, though it was rhetorical. I stayed silent and he sighed and looked at me, "Bu' if yer ever need to tell someone what's wrong then just know that not all the teachers simply care 'bout yer grades." He told me, and I nodded and silently exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I heard Mr Bell sigh once again.

I set off down the stairs of B block, heading toward the gates. Had my façade really been slipping that easily? I stopped my brain in it's tracks- what façade? I was fine, wasn't I? How Dad treated me didn't get me down, did it? I didn't let it get to me… did I? Besides, I had Danny and… Well, I had Danny. My constant. The person who knew every single thing about me, every single dark secret I harboured. The person who stood by me through all of it and cared about me, who actually wanted me to have a normal life. I had him, and I was going to have him with me for a long time, through everything… forever.

Wasn't I?

"Ali!" Danny's voice sliced through my thoughts, shattering me from my daydream. My head swivelled round and I noticed that I'd walked past the gates absentmindedly, past Danny. Danny laughed and walked up to me, "In a world of your own aren't you!" He laughed, tapping the side of my head. I laughed politely and we starting walking along. We were silent for five minutes. There was no noise except for the sound of our footsteps beating against the worn pavement that we had ambled along together so many times. "Are you okay Alice? You seem quiet." Danny asked.

Ignoring his question, I asked him, "How was your-"

Danny cut me off, "You know what Ali? I don't even want to think about it. For now, it's just me and you. Not exams, not schoolwork, not anybody else. It's just you and me here." He told me sincerely.

I felt my heart flutter a little, and a warm tingly feeling developed in the pit of my stomach as Danny spoke those words. "Right, yeah, of course." I mumbled awkwardly. I laced my fingers with his, and placed my head upon his shoulder as we walked along. We strode onto our street and I said, "You know, it's gonna be weird without you at school." It was true. Danny was officially leaving in a couple days.

Danny sighed, "Well it's not to long until the summer."

"Mmm." Was all I managed to reply. Knowing the summer wouldn't be enough. Without Danny at school, I was vulnerable. I knew it. The days when he hadn't come in, which he didn't really need to anymore unless he had revision or an exam, I was more open to danger. Okay, danger was the wrong word. Gem and Meg weren't much for Danger- but who knew what secrets people could be hiding? Just look at me.

"Hey," Danny said, noticing I'd gone quiet again. He stopped us and cupped my face in his huge hands. He stared directly into my eyes, "Ali, I'm always gonna be here for you, there's nothing that can change that. You don't have to worry about that." Danny told me softly.

I refrained a sigh. "I know, Danny, I know." I lied quietly, and he smiled softly.

Danny had just told me that he'd always be there for me- so why did I get the feeling he wouldn't be?

**A/N: Alice is in a lot of doubt about things atm. And she seems to be turning psychic! :P**

**Thanks to some help by DanH2010, you now all have some happy Danice to look forwards too, because before I was gonna start the sad Danice. But that wont be until the sequel.**

**Maybe.**

***insert evil smile here***


	13. My Fears

'**My Best Friend' **

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: How do you love someone by Ashley Tisdale**

"_**Momma found everything hard to handle,  
**__**Daddy never stood up like a man."**_

_**This is just a filler, build 'tension' (ish?) for the next chapter.**_

Danny's fingers laced with my fingers and I can't tell you how dreadful I felt then. How could I doubt Danny like that? Danny would always be here for me. He didn't want to leave me. How could I have such a lack of faith in him? He was here for me, through all that stuff with my dad, and he wanted me out of there. Just to make me happy.

"Are you coming round?" Danny asked me.

I bit my lip nervously. I hadn't been round his in a week. I was trying to escape the wrath of his parents, Michelle and Mark. They had witnessed so much when my Dad had caught me kissing Danny. (_Wise move, Alice _I chided myself) and they were obviously concerned. I have to admit that a part of me liked that, the concern, the feeling of actually being cared for. But in other ways I hated it because I knew that I could live through this 'torture' quietly and get out of there when I was sixteen, whereas they were all obviously going to tell me about the danger I was in and 'you are not alone' and crap, and about going to the police. Whatever.

"C'mon, my dad wont be home and hopefully we can slyly sneak upstairs when my mums not looking."

I began walking with Danny, forgetting about it all when we started joking about, "Trying to get me into your bedroom without your mum seeing? That's kinda suspicious!" I teased.

"Ah how did you know? I thought I disguised my plan well!" Danny joked.

"Mhmm, well it's not like I'd object, of course." I told him seriously, seeing how he would react to that.

Danny swallowed and then looked down at his feet, "Shut up Ali, you're only fifteen."

Feeling the awkwardness in the atmosphere, I squeezed his hand gently and laughed, "Oh look at you getting all gentlemanly!" I told him, but I would never tell him I'd been joking. Because I hadn't, and that was the part that sort of scared me the most. I was only fifteen and had only been with Danny for little over a week. My eyes raked over his body… maybe I wasn't being weird, maybe everyone was like that. I mean seriously, just _look _at that body! I didn't call him Muscle Man for nothing. But still, it scared me to know that I wouldn't mind, even though I was underage, and _anything _could go wrong.

Danny laughed, "True gentleman I am."

We journeyed towards Danny's house, and it wasn't until Danny's key clicked open the lock and the door swung open that my nerves kicked in, when I realised where I was and why I was scared. I stopped on the spot and Danny took a step forwards, tugging on my hand, he knew why I was scared. He understood, he really did, but he wasn't going to let me run away now, was he? I sighed, well I was gonna have to face my fears, eventually…

"Danny?" Michelle called from the kitchen, as usual. She always called Danny when he walked in, I was used to that, it was cute. Michelle didn't work see- Mark earned enough- so she was always there when Danny arrived back from school. I remembered back before me and Danny had got together, when she'd call both our names, knowing we'd both be there… but I hadn't been here for over a week.

I knew that- but why did my heart deflate a little when I didn't hear my name called?

"I'm going upstairs ma!" Danny called out to her, we both dropped our bags on the floor and I hurried for the stairs, but Michelle already walked into the hallway when I reached the bottom of the stairs and Danny was halfway there.

Michelle froze with surprise for a moment, rather comically, and if the situation hadn't been so serious then I probably would have laughed, and Danny along with me. Then after she recovered from her shock, Michelle scowled at me and placed her hands on her hips. "Trying to sneak away eh Alice!" She said accusingly.

I bit my lip, "Not technically sneaking away, since I'm only…" I trailed off, knowing I'd lost this fight.

In a way, Michelle and Mark were like the parents I'd never had. They acted like it, to say the least, like Mum- well, did she even care about me?- had sent them straight to me, to look after me. But why did they have to care at this moment in time? I was perfectly capable of looking after myself.

I winced as I thought of the wound on my left shoulder, that I knew was going to scar. Okay, that was because I had gone about coaxing him out of hitting me wrong, Dad didn't respond to people shouting to him or reasoning with him, he only saw red. Basically, when he was angry, I stuffed on my converse and got the hell out of there for about a half hour, 'till he was calmed down, and I could sneak past into my room. Sometimes, it didn't work, only sometimes.

At least, I told myself that.

"Right young lady- the moment Mark sets foot in this house, you are down here and we are going to have words!"

**A/N: Um, in case you haven't noticed, I just wanted to say the reason **_**why **_**I haven't got Danny and Alice to tell each other they love each other. Well, I believe that people Danny and Alice's ages in this, as well as what mine happens to be, can't fall in love. **

**Of course, Danny and Alice are different, but you know what I mean. **

**I believe in infatuation, crushes or 'fancying', (oh how that word makes me cringe), anything teenage clichéd. I can't imagine what love feels like, when 'liking' someone can hurt so much. I believe in all that teenage infatuation crap because I 'like' someone. But not love. Na. **

**At least, it's not love yet.**


	14. Moving

'**My Best Friend' **

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: My Hero by Paramore**

"_**There goes my hero,  
Watch him as he goes."**_

Me and Danny were mostly silent, and awkward. I know that we were both actually dreading having to talk to his parents. I mean, heck I was scared because I was scared they were gonna go to the police and report domestic abuse or whatever and take me away from here, away from Danny. Danny, well, I'm not sure, maybe he was embarrassed of what his parents might say to me? Or maybe if they bring up the fact that Danny had been abused, too, I guess that he might've been a little shaky about that. Danny didn't enjoy talking about that, his past, I knew that. He'd only opened up to me once or twice when he was trying to coax me into ringing the police about being abused. But didn't he see? I didn't want to be taken away from him- he was worth it all…

Mark arrived home at precisely half five, as usual, so that had meant Danny and me had sat up in his room one the edge for two and a half hours straight, we had barely said a word to each other, and I felt really bad on Danny. I should have been asking him if he was okay with all this, or if he wanted to sit it out. But I hadn't. I had been too wrapped up in my own self wallowing to even take his hand. What kind of girlfriend was I?

When Michelle had called up the stairs I literally jumped out of my own skin in fright, and actually toppled off the bed, which we had been sat upon for the time we had been up there. Usually Danny would have laughed at something like that, me falling over, it was so typically _me_, but he didn't. He simply cast an anxious glance in the direction of the door as I sprang back up to my feet, and then stood up himself.

It all felt sort of ominous, really. The whole house was silent, not simply me and Danny. Every noise seemed to echo a thousand times off the wide-spaced walls of Danny's house. We all sat down in silence. Mark and Michelle on one side of the table, me and Danny the other. Danny seemed seriously shaky. I looked down at my hands all the time, wringing them on the table, careful not to look up at Michelle. She was so much like what my mum used to be like. Before the drugs that is…

It was Michelle that started 'the talk'. I cringe just to think of that. It all just seems very cliché, gathering the family around the table to have a big talk, not that I'm counting myself as part of their family, I think of Michelle and Mark as the parents I was never blessed with, but they probably don't feel the same way… Who would even want me in their family?

"Alice?" She asked, her soft voice soothing as usual. Well, it was never soothing if she was having a right go at Danny, but other than that…

I looked up at her, meeting her dark brown eyes that were perfect semi-circles in her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were filled with genuine care, concern, so much that it actually hurt me to look in her eyes and I felt her pain. Quickly, unable to take the feeling of her eyes anymore, I looked away, back down at my hands. I hoped she knew I was listening.

"Alice, I know it's not nice to talk about it," At such point I would usually retaliate with 'What would you know?' but they _did _know, so I had nowhere to argue from. They had experience with all this. "But, you have to tell us what is going on in that house that you live in, all alone with your dad."

"Not all alone." I muttered, "My brother lives there too."

Michelle seemed rather surprised at this, "I didn't know you had a brother- how old is he?"

"He doesn't care about me, and he's nineteen- name's Rowan. Proper Daddy's boy. Always has been." I answered quietly.

"I see." Michelle said, obviously figuring out that it was only me who was hit.

That obviously meant I deserved it. I mean, I didn't see Rowan getting hit. And if Dad was an abusive father then surely he would take it out on both of us, right? Surely? But he didn't. It was only me that he took out all this anger, this boiling rage that had been building up for probably the most part of his life, not Rowan. Then I thought of Danny. Danny didn't deserve to be hit, no way, he was a right saint, Danny was. And, as far as I was aware, he didn't have any other brother or sisters. So that simply meant his father was just abusive, not that it was his fault.

I'm probably rambling and you're not getting a word I mean, but I get my little theory. Complex, isn't it?

I sighed, there had been a five minute silence again. "Go ahead, say it." I said strongly, though I felt like I was dying inside.

"Say what?" Mark questioned me.

It occurred to me that Danny had been completely silent throughout this whole talk. I tilted my head in his direction and studied him for a moment. Danny's head was bowed, looking at his hands that lay limp in his lap, his thumb running over the other. His normally light up green eyes were empty and he wasn't smiling- and that hurt me so much. Danny was always smiling, through everything, it was weird not to see him smile, or not look peaceful. It really hurt me that it was me that was causing him this pain.

"Say that you're gonna get me to tell the police and- and get me put I-I-in a care home." I stuttered, unable to look away from Danny, "Say that you're gonna D-Do all that and take me away f-from D-D-Danny." I hung my head, ashamed of my tears now. I saw Danny move in the corner of my eye. "Say that y-you know what it must be like for me because, D-Danny went… you know… I…" I looked over at him, "Sorry, I d-didn't want to bring it up D-Danny." I blubbered.

Danny's face softened, and held out his lanky arms and enveloped me into a massive bear hug, I buried my head into his chest. I felt like the biggest fool in the world, crying in front of his parents, in front of Danny. Why couldn't anything be simple in my life? Everything just seemed to be a massive drama! I wouldn't even mind if I had the plainest, most boring life in the world, if only I could stay with Danny, here, and not have this soap opera as a life. It was like living in eastenders!

"Alice, we weren't going to say that." Mark told me.

"You weren't?" I asked, lifting my head to look at them.

"We were going to ask you to… if you wanted to get out of there, and move in here." Michelle told me.

I shot upright in my seat, leaning across to them, staring at them as if they had suddenly turned mad, "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Michelle told me, "I am a little surprised that Danny told you about his history-"

"It was when I found out her Dad had broke her leg." Danny mumbled, speaking for the first time in this whole conversation.

Michelle was silent for one moment, pain flickered across her face but then she composed herself. "We have a spare room, it's not too big, but I'm sure you'll manage, if you want to…"

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, they all seemed a little shocked at my display of affection. "I would _love _too." I whispered. It would be a way to get out of that hellhole, I would be free of all the drama, without moving away from Danny. In fact, I would be closer than ever with him, I'd be sharing a _house _with him… I'd see him everyday…

God, words cannot explain how happy I was at that moment.

"But we do have one condition Alice." Mark told me, and I felt my heart sink a little, knowing it was going to be bad. "You've got to tell us every thing he's ever done to you."

I released Michelle's hand and sat back in my seat, looking back down at my hands, wringing them over and over again, feeling completely nervous. Now here was the hard part. Would Danny be angry? That I hadn't told him the full truth? Where did I even start? How would they all react? They thought it was a recent thing…

"Just start from the beginning, I know it's hard Alice," Danny told me quietly, "But if you just start from the beginning, when he broke your leg…"

I took a deep breath and looked directly into his green eyes, my salty tears still rolling down my cheeks. "I'm sorry Danny." I whispered hoarsely, "I lied." I told him, and his mouth gaped open.

I turned to Michelle and Mark, "It all started when I was nine years old…"

**A/N: Well there's a bombshell!- Not. How anticlimax. Grr.**

**I apologize for no update yesterday, but my dad was giving me a pep talk yesterday that actually lasted an hour and I ended up blubbering (Actually no, sobbing) the whole time. Then he chucked me off my laptop . My parents think I've been too unsociable lately, they've been talking about it, the gays.**


	15. Admitting

'**My Best Friend' **

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: Brighter By Paramore**

'_**And if ends today,  
I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone.' **_

Danny literally exploded besides me, he leapt to his feet and staggered backwards a couple steps. I could feel his glare on me and I let my sentence trail off, taking a deep breath and awaiting on his reaction. Well, he had reacted, but you know what I mean, don't you? Well, I know what I mean, anyway. I was holding my breath, and closed my eyes, the tension was almost unbearable for me. The most appealing option for me right now was to grab my stuff and go. But, I stayed here for Danny, and for me. This was a good chance for me. This was the chance I needed.

"_What?" _Danny hissed.

I opened my eyes and realised that I was crying. Only small, gentle tears that rolled down my cheeks slowly. You know, the ones that descend down your cheeks sub-consciously? The ones you aren't aware of until someone points them out to you, or the tears drip down onto something like your hands. I hate them tears. Means that someone else can see your tears, see how weak you are, when you've tried so hard to put up that false façade, without you even realising. Sucks. It sucks real bad.

But enough of that. The point is that I was crying and I wiped them stupid tears away with the back of my hand, the skin on the back of my hand felt oddly rough. Michelle and Mark stayed silent, they were obviously used to this kind of thing, being foster parents and all- Danny had told me once before that they used to look after kids from bad homes until they decided they simply wanted to adopt one- so they were probably used to people breaking down like this. Oddly, it didn't feel all too embarrassing, because Mark and Michelle were like the parents I was never blessed with, I guess. It felt nice to be cared for- for once.

"I…"

My surge of confidence was broken and I was at loss for words. How do you explain this sort of stuff? Sure, maybe Danny had experience with this sort of stuff, and maybe Mark and Michelle were used to kids talking to them about problems like these, but I had never gone through anything like this, telling people was hard. Real hard.

"Nine years old." I whispered, and looked up at them, "I was only Nine years old."

Mark bowed his head, sighing and running his hands through his hair. Michelle didn't react at all, really, she merely stared at me. Though her eyes appeared a little glassy.

"You lied to me then." Danny stated coldly beside me.

"Yeah. I did." I answered him, staring blankly ahead, my voice monotone.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Danny grumbled.

"Get over it Danny!" I snapped, turning to face him.

Danny looked at me as if I'd just announced I was a mass murderer.

I turned back to Michelle and Mark, "It's why my mum started doing the drugs." I explained, and then the look on their faces told me that I had never told them about the drugs. "Oh. I guess I never told you about that." I looked down at my hands, "She started doing drugs when Dad starting knocking her about… That's what…" I swallowed, but didn't look away from Michelle and Mark. "That's what killed her." My voice broke but I ignored it, determined to carry on.

Michelle gasped, "Oh dear Alice- I didn't know your mother…" Michelle shook her head sympathetically.

I shrugged, "It was one month before we moved here." I told her, "I've grown used to it." But that was a lie. "Anyway, I was nine years old and he… he hit her, my mum." I whispered, and suddenly I was in another time.

I was aware that I was still speaking as I relived the memories. But I was trapped in my traumatised childhood. I closed my eyes as I spoke.

_It wasn't simply just a hit- it was a full blown whack. His hands curled up into a water-tight fists and he struck a blow to her lower abdomen. I watched from the corner of the room, my tiny nine year old hands covering my eyes, not wanting to watch…_

_There was a repeated thud. Over and over again. The sound of gasping, and at last there was simply moaning and no more thudding. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, not wanting to look, completely traumatised, and covered my ears with my hands. How could someone want to hit someone like that?_

"_Think you can run from it- do you, kid?" I heard him hiss._

_I didn't answer. My throat was too dry and I simply couldn't move, I was frozen- petrified to the spot. _

_His rough hands grabbed at the collar of my shirt and lifted me, my collar digging in on my neck and making me gag. Then he threw me at a wall, and I felt warmth steadily flowing out of the crown of my head as I fell into a deep state of unconsciousness._

_But before I fell unconscious I heard that same thudding again. But I was too past it to know whether he was still hitting me, or her._

I opened my eyes.

**A/N: Would be longer, but mum is chucking me off, for doing absolutely FUCK. ALL. My 500 pound laptop nearly broke and somehow setting the table for dinner is more important? right. **

**someone, please, get me out of this house. **


	16. Battle Scars

'_**My Best Friend'  
**__**Chapter Fifteen  
**_**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: All I wanted by Paramore  
**'_**All I wanted was you' **_

_**[Im making a fan video to that actually]**_

Mark was looking down at his hands, shaking his head, I wasn't sure what but he was muttering something under his breath. Michelle sat gaping at me, honest. It made me feel quite nervous you know. It was bad enough telling them as it was but with Michelle staring at me like that, mouth slightly open, it made me feel like a fool. I didn't want to be made a spectacle. Slowly, my eyes turned to look at Danny. Danny's face was soft, not fuming like it had been before, and he stood there motionlessly, I could tell he wasn't totally with it. His eyes had a faraway look. I inhaled slowly. Scared.

"Alice I…" It was Michelle's voice, I looked over at her, "Do you think you could.. I mean… do you have any… scars?" She asked.

Danny didn't interject like I thought he would. I was expecting him to say that I didn't, that I would have told him… Which I… I hadn't. I did have scars. The ones I didn't really want to think about, ones I had forgot about actually. Most kids are ashamed of birthmarks or little cuts and bruises that leave scars, I remember one little boy was bullied because half his face was red which was a birthmark **(A/N: True Story!)**, so that's why I never told anyone about mine. Because they were very, very bad.

I nodded slowly. "Yes." I answered her quietly.

Michelle's voice was sympathetic, "Where are they?"

My hand ghosted over the my shoulder where the most recent one was, from the knife. "Most recent one is on my shoulder, and the others are just scattered…"

"Would you…" Michelle paused and I looked up at her curiously, "Would you feel comfortable, showing them to me?" Her eyes flickered to Danny and she smiled slightly, "I know I shouldn't agree to this, but if you would rather, you could show Danny?"

Most teenage boys would perk up when they hear the idea of this, getting to see parts of a girls body, the perverts. But Danny didn't seem like he had heard at all. And I know Danny would only look at the scars anyway, he wasn't a pervert like the rest of them, right? Most of the scars I would have to take off my top for, especially… I refrained a shudder. Danny didn't appear to have even heard the conversation, his eyes were still faraway. I smiled sadly to myself and looked back at Michelle.

"I don't think he even heard that." I told her, and she smiled warmly at me, though her eyes held worry, and she was trying to keep her face warm, I knew that something was bothering her. "I um… My top I…" Well this was going to be awkward.

Michelle smiled, "It's okay," She stood up, "Come to front room." She suggested, and I followed behind her to the front room, which was just next door to where we had been. My heart was pounding. Michelle closed the door behind me and then smiled warmly at me, she seemed to sense my nervousness. "Don't worry Alice, I'm sure Danny told you, we used to look after children here, many girls have come and gone like you, with scars… Mum's and Dad's who beat them with belts- Or in Danny's case, an Iron, he told you the story about the scar on his wrist didn't he?"

I nodded, "Right. Yeah."

Inhaling deeply I unbuttoned my school shirt and slid it off, tossed it on the sofa beside me, and then turned back to Michelle, still feeling extremely self-conscious. I knew that the scar on my shoulder didn't need pointing out, it was only about a week old, so was still quite fresh. Michelle's eyes were glued to it and she rushed to my side, gingerly touching the long, red mark on my shoulder. Her eyes filled with tears, "But… How? It's only new…" She whispered, frowning.

"That one is probably the worse, unless you count the one where he…" I looked down at my feet, ashamed, "I was eleven. Got home too late; but I always did. Druggie as a mother, Bully as a Dad, a brother who could never do no wrong- Why would an eleven year old want to go back home?" I whispered, "But how could he do it? He was drunk, naturally, and grabbed me by the hair, then locked me in the bathroom with him." I shuddered involuntarily, "He filled the bath to the brim with scalding hot water- it was… It was so hot…" My eyes filled with tears, "I wanted him to stop but he wouldn't, he grabbed me and dunked my legs into the water. It was so hot… I can't even explain… I'd rather be locked in an _oven._ He did it repeatedly and repeatedly, Rowan didn't even bother to wonder why I was screaming and sobbing, and mum was probably off getting high somewhere." Michelle's hand lay motionless on my shoulder, "Weeks after my skin was still peeling off," I jerked down suddenly and pulled off my tights, the scars weren't as visible as the one on my shoulder, they were four years old, so they had slightly faded, but, if you knew what you were looking for, you could see the two light red patches of skin on my leg, scarring me. "Leaving me with these in the end."

Michelle gasped and shook her head, "I don't understand how… you were just a child!" She said.

"I never said it made sense- It's just the way it is."

Michelle looked up at me, "And this? The one on your shoulder? It's… Alice, it's really fresh. All these other ones," She gestured to my other scars that were small marks and dents, **(A/N: 'Tis possible, I have a slight dent in my head from chickenpocks!) **that were scattered across my torso. "They're really old!"

I took a deep breath, "Do you remember, when my Dad he-"

"When we first saw him?" Michelle interjected.

I nodded, "He uh…" I cleared my throat, my voice wobbly, "He took me to the kitchen and… he grabbed a knife…"

Michelle paled, "He wouldn't."

"He did." I whispered, "I couldn't even feel it; I was so used to being treated this way."

One of Michelle's hands covered her mouth, "I'm sorry Alice!" She cried, her voice muffled, and suddenly rushed away, out of the room. She left the door wide open and Danny looked up from where he was standing, seemed snapped out of his trance, whereas Mark hurried after Michelle, and seconds later I heard retching from the bathroom. I felt a pang in my stomach- I had caused that.

Danny didn't say anything for a moment, he stared at me. And then he strode over to me, in my half-naked state, and his lips dropped to the mark on my shoulder.

"I will _never _let that _bastard _do absolutely _anything _to do you _ever _again."

**A/N: Lovely, happy chapter. Just what cheers anyone up!It's weird, I'm in a really, really happy mood. But I write this?**

**It's been sports day at school today. First Lesson, which was supposed to be Tech, had only 5 of us in it because the rest were doing field events, and we spent the hour in one of the computer rooms, (Me playing Bloons Tower Defense 4, cause I am so cool!) Second Lesson, only had about 10 of us in, and we had a supply and listened to our iPods, went on computers again, and caused general mayhem with the supply. Third Lesson, French, sat and made a poster listening to our iPods, our French teacher is amazing ;D Then we had an early lunch- FTW much? Then two hours on a field watching all the track events. (I nearly got out of doing anything, and I was glad which is weird 'cause I actually like doing running, but then our house(LEA FTW!)needed a second team for Relay and I had to stuff my shorts on under my skirt with the whole school watching me(Lovely) and then run in my school uniform, with shorts :') ****Lea(My House, we rock- Lesbian Lea is amazing! LOL- Better than Scabby Abbey or 'Funky' Forest) won sports day ;D Which is totally amazing because we have always come last for years- and Forest have always won! Whereas Forest came last :P And Abbey, as always, came 2nd**** :P I feel so happy . **

**Then tomorrow, (I don't know why but my school seems to think I'm smart), my school is going on a trip to this outdoor thing, (Went there before with the school but had to pay, we did kayaking(ADORE that), rock climbing(SHIT myself), and abseling- which I adored) for this aim higher thing for smart peoples. Hehe. I get to miss another day of school. Go being a nerd! 8-) I get to go canoeing and kayaking and shit for free- that's so much better than mucking around in class! :D :D **

**The only downside to this day is still not being able to figure out how to rip and DVD onto a laptop!xD**

**I felt like explaining my life story to you ;D As it is very interesting in my personal opinion. . Please review! **

**(Whoa- that was soo long)**


	17. Siblings

'**My Best Friend' **

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: How do you love someone?, Ashley Tisdale**

_'They told me I'd never survive,_  
_But survival's my middle name.'_

After much apologizing from Michelle over her reaction to my scar and the story behind it- of which I was completely understanding- we all managed to sit down(me now fully clothed of course!) and talk about everything. Talk it all through. Now, I'm not going to go through everything, not every detail. I'll admit these few things: Yes, I did get quite emotional. Yes, I was quite excited at the prospect of sharing a house with Danny. And, Yes, the fact that Danny would be in the room opposite me scared me and filled me with an intense desire.

We all agreed that I would have to tell my dad. By law, I wasn't supposed to move out. But whoever does anything by law? **(A/N: My family certainly don't!) **I mean, I don't know anyone who buys music, and the Police don't bother to try and catch those people, although they are breaking the law. So why should they bother themselves with me? People pay for music, artists put effort into their music- Me? I'm no more important than a song. Though I am more complex than one, of course.

Yes, most songs are basic aren't they? There's the basic template: Verse one, Bridge, Chorus, Verse Two, Bridge, Chorus, Verse Three, Bridge, Chorus. Me? It was all jumbled up. There was no basic pattern to me. Everything was unexpected. Anything could happen. With a song you expect something to happen- unless you've got your headphones up too high and the music breaks out a little too loud.

But that's beside the point- The point is that I have to tell my Dad that I'm moving out, into my boyfriends house, a boyfriend who I'm not even supposed to have. I wondered how he would take that. Would he be happy? Glad that he was getting rid of his daughter that seemed to follow him around like a bad smell? Or would he be angry? Because he wouldn't have his daughter around to use as a punch bag anymore? Whichever reaction it was, I was still scared. I was scared that he would take it too easily because… well, I was scared of the hurt, the rejection. He may have pushed me around. He may have beaten me until I was red raw. And he may have scarred me so much. But at the end of the day, he was still my Dad. And my Dad was half the reason I was alive. The other half? My mum- Dead. Of course, I was scared he was going to be angry. Because when he got angry, he got violent. And violent meant that I was going to be hurt.

So either way, I was going to get hurt.

I wasn't going to move in straight away. We were giving it two days. One for me to be given multiple pep talks by Mark, Michelle and Danny, and one for me to pack my bags and tell my Dad I was leaving. Of course there was the big question that nobody had dared ask: What if he didn't let me leave? Well, there was a question I didn't have an answer too. My happiness would be shattered. And, I was pretty sure that Mark and Michelle would ring the police over my treatment.

I slept fitfully that night. I realised that I hadn't anything proper to eat or to drink when my stomach rumbled at about midnight. So, still unable to sleep, I creeped out of my room. My eyelids were heavy and threatening to close, but even though I had tried to sleep, I couldn't. So I crept downstairs, the stairs creaking the moment my feet came in contact with them, and entered the kitchen.

Not wanting to arouse attention from my sleeping Dad, I didn't switch the light on. But I knew my way around the kitchen to walk around it in the pitch darkness. Any other person my age, I think, would be scared, walking around in pitch black in the kitchen, searching for food, with an abusive Dad sleeping upstairs. But him catching me seemed to be the least of my worries.

I wasn't really aware of anything besides me crouching down to the right cupboard, and trying to open it silently and reduce the amount of rustling from the multiple packets of crisps I grabbed. Followed by the lucozade I found in the fridge, (Energy drink when I'm supposed to be asleep? That makes sense) and the ham sandwich I made silently. Therefore I didn't feel or hear his presence. I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake besides me.

"Are you done with the Ham yet?" A hushed voice asked.

I literally leapt out of my skin. Stifling a yelp, I spun around, eyes wide, heart beating a gazillion miles a second, and saw a tall figure standing in front of me. I blinked twice, trying to see them in the dark, but my eyes were as focused as they could be, and I couldn't make him out.

"Earth to Alice?"

"Rowan?" I asked quietly.

He chuckled lowly, "You're not the only one who gets midnight cravings."

I scowled but knew he wouldn't be able to see it, and then turned back to my sandwich I was making, munching on a crisp as I continued. "Wouldn't make too much noise if I were you." I warned him, "Don't want Daddy's golden boy getting into trouble now, do we? Not that it would be you, I'd get the blame."

I could feel Rowan's grimace. He didn't say a word, and we stood in silence for a few more moments. The only words exchanged between us was a hushed 'Thanks' as I handed him the ham. And then we carried on working in silence. Once I'd made my sandwich I grabbed my Lucozade, crisps and sandwich and crossed the darkness to the island in the middle of the kitchen, sitting down on a stool. I heard Rowan bustling about making a sandwich, and I was sure he was making much more noise than me.

Taking a bite of my sandwich, I realised that it was weird- that Dad had all this food here. He had enough food in the cupboards to feed the poor. But then he didn't really care about me and what I ate. In fact, I struggled to remember the last time I had been made dinner. Actually, I struggled to remember the last time I'd actually had dinner besides when I was at Danny's. Odd. But, like I said, I'm a complicated person. I'm not normal.

I heard Rowan sit down in the stool opposite me. For a moment I considered telling him to shut up, Dad would hear, he was making way too much noise, but then realised me and Rowan didn't exactly talk a whole lot, and he'd probably take it the wrong way. If he was anything like Dad, then he would be insulted. So I kept quiet, just like always, and carried on eating my sandwich.

Rowan started up conversation, which I didn't expect. "So, how's Danny?" He asked in a normal tone.

I froze, mid-bite, "You remembered his name." I mumbled, thanking my stars that it was dark, otherwise he'd see my blush.

"Sure did. My sister's boyfriend an' all."

"Oh don't act like you care Rowan." I spat, and stood up to leave, suddenly no longer hungry.

Rowan caught my arm from across the island, "Of course I do- You're my sister."

I tugged my arm out of his grasp, "Oh yeah, you really care. The same way you cared about Mum!"

The change of atmosphere was so sudden that it was almost unbelievable, "Don't bring Mum into this."

"Why not?" I snarled, grabbing my sandwich and chucking it in the bin, "It's not like it brings back memories or anything- since you always see me being pushed around by him- and do absolutely fuck all!"

"Oi!" He stood to his foot, and then spoke quieter, "Look, Alice-"

I cut across him, "I don't care what you have to say Rowan. And I've only got another 2 days to live with you so-"

"What?" Rowan asked, confused.

"I'm moving in with Danny!" I said, and then realised how that sounded, "I mean, his parents told me I could live in their spare room. They know. They know everything. And they care a whole lot more than you do!"

"Alice… I…."

If it had been light, he probably would have seen my look of disgust, and I was curious to see his face. I could always tell when Rowan was lying. Something in his eyes, they would go a darker shade than his usual light blue. But it wasn't light and it was dark and I couldn't see his eyes, so I walked away.

Rowan caught me again when I was at the bottom of the stairs, "I was waiting until you were sixteen," He told me, "To tell the Police, so that I could tell them everything, get him locked away."

"Why Sixteen? I don't believe you!"

"Because then," Rowan whispered, "Well… I have money saved, inheritance, you know. You've got some too, but Dad's holding it. But, well, I figured, if I put him away when you were sixteen, we could put what Mum left us together and buy a place, and 'cause you were sixteen, you'd be allowed to stay with me… because I didn't want you to go to one of them, you know… care homes."

I wasn't sure whether he was lying or not, so I pushed him away, "Whatever Rowan," I hissed, "Well, now that I'm moving out, I bet you're glad- won't have to put your precious Daddy away behind bars or spend your money on your waste of space sister!"

"_Alice…" _He pleaded. But I turned around and stormed up the stairs- as quietly as I could, mind. Didn't want Dad catching me.

Unfortunately he did.

Guess Dad's getting stronger, that Belt left it's mark on the back of my thighs.

**A/N: I know I know, no Danice! What's wrong with me? Am I ill? Well, what's wrong with me is that I'm not all there in the brain anyway, and actually, I feel rather ill! Me and 3D films don't mix… . Yet I went and saw Shrek 4 anyway : D (Like the big kid I am) So I'm not in a happy happy happy mood. Dizzy and Sick- Damn 3D films.**

**I hope this made up for lack of update! **


	18. Joe

'**My Best Friend' **

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: May I, Trading Yesterday**

'_**May I hold you, as you fall to sleep?  
When the world comes is closing in, and you can't breathe?  
May I love you, May I be your shield?  
When no-one can be found, may I lay you down?'**_

My thoughts weren't on what Mr Bell was saying, they were back on last nights events. Not Dad hitting me, of course the backs of my thighs were still raw and stung whenever I sat down, but I was used to stuff like this happening. His belt was nothing new. No, I was thinking about what Rowan said. Had he meant it? About waiting until I was sixteen? I held my head in my hands, in the middle of class, and let out a small moan.

Joe nudged me, "You alright?" He whispered.

I looked up at him and smiled slightly. Joe's face was warm, his brown eyes open, how he always was whenever it was just us two, not what it was like in front of his friends. I liked this Joe- He seemed like a nice guy, one I had become friends with. Friends. I mused on this, I wondered if he still liked me, but that was ages ago. Well, not ages ago, but you know. Well you don't. But- Whatever.

I nodded, my thoughts confusing me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." I told him.

"Anythin' you want t' share with the class Miss Collins?" Mr Bell asked.

I looked up startled, he may be the oldest teacher in the school, and blind as a bat, but he seemed to have the bloody hearing of a bat, too! "What? Oh. No. Nothing."

He arched an eyebrow, "'Kay then." He said, "Anyway you little 'angels', me piece o' good news is tha' I'm leaving. Going t' another school."

We sat in a bewildered silence for a moment. That didn't seem right. I failed at Maths, miserably, but with Mr Bell I actually learnt. He kept you focused with his witty remarks and his jokes, and you learned while laughing. He may have put us in a seating plan but he made sure that friends were near to each other, only desks in front or behind of each other.

"Good news?" Joe asked, confused.

"Yeah, how's that good?" Zoe, a girl with wavy blonde hair, piped up.

Mr Bell smiled, "Well I figured yer couldn't wait t' get rid o' a old git like me!"

He surely must know that he was wrong. "Well who are we gonna have next year then, 'cause we was sposed to have you for next year like, so who we gonna have?" Joe's friend, matt, asked.

"Most likely Miss Wiley." Mr Bell answered.

"God." I groaned.

"No, not a god- I'm a lord."

"You're so funny." I mumbled.

"No, that's Smickey's face!" Everyone glanced over at Jack. His nickname from sir was 'Smickey' because his last name was smith. Jack fumbled his pen that he had been chewing and opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. Mr Bell laughed, "Okay that were a little harsh- Best mind me mouth."

A relaxed silence came over the class and everyone started talking. Mr Bell usually let us talk for a few minutes before saying we needed to work, or if we got him involved in the conversation we could keep him talking for the whole lesson. Joe turned to me, and I wasn't really in the mood for conversation to be honest, I was still fretting about telling Dad about me moving out. I had packed most of my stuff last night, as tears were spilling from my eyes silently after being whacked again, and was supposed to tell him today.

"So are you going to see Toy Story 3?"

That took me by surprise, "What?"

"You know, with the school. People who got hundred percent attendance-"

"Oh yeah. I am." I realised, remembering the letter from the school, "Are you?"

Joe looked relieved, "Yeah. Glad I could find someone who I'd sit with on the coach- Unless you're sitting with someone else?"

"Oh no I'm not." I would have sat with Danny but he'd left school the other day. Luckily there was only a couple weeks left at school. "I needed to find someone to sit with aswell!"

Joe smiled. It was a warm, friendly smile. I liked his- _this _smile. It was different from the lazy grin he threw me when he was with his friends. It was a cute one-dimpled smile, which caused his eyes to glitter and his face to warm, he looked really innocent. Totally unlike the boy he was with his friends. With his friends he was a crude git, but when it was just us to he was nice, he was friendly, a good friend really. This Joe was nice. I hated, no I disliked the other Joe, I couldn't hate him at all.

Mr Bell called silence over the class and we settled back into circumferences. I chewed on the bottom of my lip nervously, I was crap at Maths. He told us to carry on from what we had been doing last time and everyone started it. Joe looked at me quickly and must have noticed me staring blankly at the page, completely puzzled, because he leaned over and said quietly into my ear, "You want some help?"

"Yes please." I whispered back.

Joe began to explain it to me, I remembered parts of it, from learning it last lesson, which had only been yesterday actually. I watched Joe as he spoke, he wasn't dumb like the others, he was really smart actually. He only acted dumb in front of his friends. I guess that was so that he could fit in somewhere. I knew what it was like to want to desperately fit in somewhere. It surprised me that a boy like Joe wouldn't be liked for who he was. He was great.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Mr Bell called and me and Joe jumped, startled, I hadn't realised he'd got so close, literally breathing on my face as he was explaining and pointing at the book. We sprang apart, me feeling self-conscious.

"Just explaining the work to Alice sir, she didn't really get it."

"_Asswipe." _I heard Joe's friend Matt whisper behind us, I shot him a dirty look.

"Of course yer were! And I'm the bloody pope! Now Alice, what is it that yer don't get?"

I forced a smile to my lips and pretended to listen to what Mr Bell was explaining. I couldn't help but think Joe was better at teaching than Mr Bell himself.

**A/N: Mr Bell is actually leaving me school, such a downer, he's the only good teacher left in this dump! Oh well, only two years to go! (And they just so happen to be my GCSE years-.- how silly!)****I'm getting an award at school today- *nergasm* - I feel so much like the nerd I am lmao xD  
****I've decided that Alice deserves some more happiness before all the drama comes along! So I decided to include her in some of the events that are actually happening in my school- like the Toy Story 3 thing:D**

**This was only short because I had to write it before the awards, since I think I might get home to late to start writing anything. **


	19. You don't have to explain everything

'**My Best Friend' **

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: Stephen by Ke$ha**

'_**All I know is,  
Yyou're my object of affection,  
**__**My drug choice,  
**__**My sick obsession.'**_

Maths dragged. There was a sad atmosphere about the place and I could only guess that it was due to the fact that sir had announced that he was leaving. _'Monsieur Cloche' _as we called him, was one of our favourite teachers. And now he was one of the eleven that was leaving this year. Seriously, a whole eleven teachers were leaving, what does that say about this excuse of a school? One of those teachers being my RS teacher, who kicked and whacked someone in my year, boy called Alfie or something. I don't know them, but Georgina knew all the gossip, and she had told me all about it, in Digital Art, my lesson before.

Finally, the bell shrilled it's annoying tone, signalling the fact that Maths was over, and it was the end of school. It was a Friday, which was a relief. Then I only had three and a half days left of school, next week, since we were breaking up for summer holidays soon. I smiled to myself, imagining six lovely long weeks, without school or any interruptions, without Dad or Rowan, but with Danny. It was like some kind of dream come true.

I was walking with Joe along the hallway, then we exited B Block, heading towards the gate. We walked in silence, obviously, otherwise I would've said. Normally, Joe wouldn't walk with me, I wondered what was up with him.

"Which way dyou walk? Can't have you walking home on your own." Joe said with a smile.

I snorted, "I'm a big girl now, Joe, I think I can handle it!"

"Still, which way do you walk?"

I pointed left, "Down this long, boring road and then cut through the alley, cross the field and follow the path on the right, leads to my road. You?"

"That's weird. I go the same way, 'cept for I go on the path to the left." Joe shrugged his bag onto his shoulder as It had started slipping off, "Let's go then."

We started walking along the roads. It felt weird. I had become used to walking alone, since Danny didn't go to school anymore, and I had to slow my pace for Joe. For starters, I seemed to be a quicker walker when I was walking on my own, and he didn't have the long, lanky legs that Danny had. Joe was just plain average in height. He was just your average boy, really.

Joe didn't try to make any conversation, and neither did he comment on why he suddenly decided to walk with me instead of his friends. We walked down my schools long road, and cut through the grubby alley that was on the back of some houses. We came to the field. The field where the grass brushed my knees, forcing me to stifle a giggle. Anxiously, I glanced around, hoping Smartie didn't want to suddenly make an appearance. It would be hard to explain to Joe why the horse was so friendly.

Plus, Smartie was mine and Danny's, really. I wouldn't mind letting Joe in on it, really, it's not like he'd be mean to Smartie or anything, but something held me back. Danny probably wouldn't like it.

"What you looking for?" Joe asked. "Hey- Look there's that farmers horse."

Internally, I groaned. Trust Joe to see Smartie. I blamed myself. If I hadn't been glancing around so shiftily, he wouldn't have looked, too. Therefore he wouldn't have seen Smartie. I bit my lip and continued walking, but suddenly Joe grabbed my arm and forced me to a stop.

"Don't you wanna go see it?" He asked, "Thought girls proper loved horses and that!"

"What gave you the impression I was a girl?" I asked, smirking.

"Your body, to be honest." Joe noticed my disgusted face, and made an innocent face. "Hey, I'm only human. Why, would you prefer it if I told you that you look like a boy?"

I laughed, a bubbly laugh, "Fine, you win. Now c'mon, lets leave Smartie to it." I started dragging Joe away, him smiling, and then I noticed that I'd said Smartie. I just hoped he wouldn't notice my slip of the tongue. It was an automatic thing, used to seeing Smartie when I was with Danny.

I sighed. Not that me and Danny had been to see Smartie in a while. We had been too busy with all the serious stuff to have much fun anymore. It sucked really. I missed all the carefree times before, before Danny told his parents about my Dad. You know, I'd rather live with Dad and get abused, just so I could have fun with Danny. But that wasn't happening. Would me and Danny ever go back to the days when everything was so carefree, when life wasn't so serious? Certainly not with his parents around. But maybe…

"I just realised short stuff, you called her Smartie."

"Smartie's a boy." I told him automatically as we reached the path. Then I froze, "I mean- I just-"

Joe laughed, "Whatever Shortiepie." He said, "You don't have to explain everything to me."

I was relieved, "Good- I mean- Thanks? I dunno." I was unsure what I was supposed to say to that.

Joe shook his head, "All over the place today, aint you?" He said, and then smiled, "Anyway, what time dyou usually get here when you walk? In the morning?"

"Hmm… 'Bout, twenty past?" I answered, unsure whether he meant he wanted to start walking with me.

"Okay." He grinned, "I'll walk with you, yeah? Unless you'd rather I knocked for you?"

"Oh." That was difficult, "No, I uh…" I inhaled slowly, "To be honest Joe, I really don't know where I'm going to be living soon, so let's just meet here."

"You mean you're moving?"

"Something like that."

He raised his eyebrows, "Far away?"

"No," I smiled, "Not really."

He shrugged, "Okay, whatever, like I said: You don't have to explain everything to me." That was the complete opposite of what Danny would say. I wasn't sure whether I liked that or not.

Some reason, my stomach felt a little strange, thinking this.

"Right. Well, see ya then, on Monday." I told him, and started walking away, Joe mirroring this action.

Joe smiled lazily, causing his eyes to twinkle, "See ya Short stuff."

"Bye Brownie!" I called over my shoulder, and then turned onto my road, causing Joe to vanish around the corner.

I looked on at my street and swallowed. Joe had made me forget what I was about to do, he had kept my mind fully distracted, if I am completely truthful with you(I don't appreciate liars anyway). Joe was someone who didn't want everything to be so serious all the time, unlike Danny, and his parents, who were always on about my Dad, me, and being abused. Joe had made me have fun, and he had made me forget about the seriousness in my life.

I reached my door and took a deep breath, then swallowed and opened the door, taking a small step inside. Trying to prepare myself for what was going to happen next.

**A/N: You've all been commenting on Joe:') It's rather funny:] I wonder how you'll all react to what I've got planned to what happens between her and Joe in Year Eleven. Mwuhaha. **

**I've based all events that happened at Alice's school on mine. Yes, my maths teacher is leaving, Yes, eleven teachers in total are leaving this year, and Yes, my RS teacher did hit and kick someone in my year, resulting in being sacked. But of course, my school says it's not due to that and he was leaving anyway.**

**Pfft. **


	20. A Smile

**A/N: I felt like writing this chapter of Joe's POV(While I find the muse to write Alice confronting her Dad in this fic, and Alice confronting Terry in Can You Fix Me- A lot's going on for Alice!) and because you all seem to be hating on him:') You all think he's going to do something terrible. When he's a nice guy. Really. I'm being honest here.**

**OH- and to those of you who don't speak to me via msn/facebook or don't go on the wild at heart fansite, you wouldn't know where I disappeared to for a while, would you? Well, I've been to Spain(Where in Spain? Aint got the foggiest. I don't like Geography- I know it was near barcelona or something) So that's where i've been hiding! I forgot to say on here when I was actually leaving, I think, but i know I did announce it on the WAH fansite(i really think you should all get your butts on there too!) so like, yeah. But I'm back now. :P (PS- Sorry for leaving Can You Fix Me on a cliffhanger. I wasn't originally going to, but then I felt ill...)**

**Joe's POV  
****Chapter Twenty**

_"**There's a drumming noise inside my head,  
****It starts when you're around."  
**_- Drumming, Florence and The Machine.

Alice was- _is _a sweet girl. Well, not sweet as in all cute and shy. Alice Collins, Short stuff, shy? The day she turns sweet pigs will fly. Though that would be pretty awesome. To see pigs fly, that is. Wouldn't want Alice to ever change. Never ever ever. She's… amazing. To say the least. An amazing friend. There's no other way to describe her.

Friends.

That was all we could ever be, I was sure. She had Danny and I'm not that much of a bastard to ever try and push them two apart. He made Alice happy. And if that was what she wanted-maybe needed- then hey, who am I to say it's wrong? Just because I like her? Where's the justification in that? As long as she's happy, then I'm happy.

Don't get me wrong, I'd love to be the one who holds her in their arms. You don't know how much that I've dreamed about it- as perverted as you'll take that from me. But I have, dreamt about it, I mean. Just dreamed about us sitting in a field, under a tree or something, Alice snuggled into my chest. And we'll be talking and that Scottish accent of hers will mesmerise me, and I'd say something that would make her laugh and that bubbly, twinkly laugh would her escape her lips. So they weren't dirty dreams, like I bet you expected from me. Everyone gets me all wrong. So I just follow the crowd now, act like one of them. It's the only way to fit in, to belong. I've never really felt like I've belonged anywhere, really. Not even when I act like one of them do I really feel like they actually like me. And trust me, I'm a damn good actor, I've been keeping up this stupid act for the most part of my life if I'm honest with you. But with Alice I can act like myself. Only when we're alone though. When I'm with my friends, I have to act like one of _them._

I know Alice hates me for that.

I'd seen Danny around school. When he was still there, of course, left now ain the, cause he was in year eleven. Only saw him once or twice. Shy kinda guy, really. Looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly. Though normal people his height are scary. But not this dude. I guess you'd call him… sweet. As cringe-able as that is. But anyway, Danny's an alright guy. I know he'd never hurt Alice, he adores her. Well, he wouldn't intentionally, anyway.

But, if he does, he's so dead.

But don't be telling any of my so-called friends. You don't understand the abuse I'd get over getting so…hmm… thoughtful, over a girl. Of course, I'd stand up to them about Alice. Wouldn't let any of them ever say a bad word about her. And she'd want me to. And I'd want to. I would be happy to fight for her. They don't know what it's like. Alice is a better friend to me than any of them have ever been. She's the only real friend I've ever had, really. So, I dunno, I guess that makes her my best friend? Since, really, she id actually the best friend that I've ever had. She's great, Alice is.

Mum keeps telling me to invite 'This Alice' home. She wants to 'meet' her. God how embarrassing. Think Mum had the wrong end of the stick. Since I talk about Alice a lot more than I actually should do. Can't control my mouth, it runs at its own accord. Had to set mum straight about Alice, I could just imagine inviting her round and Mum thinking she's my girlfriend. When I told her that me and Alice were just friends- and that's all that we'd ever be- she simply smiled and laughed, thinking that she was some sort-of love guru.(This is the part where I gag) Wiped the smile off her face when I told her Alice already had a serious boyfriend called Danny Trevanion. She knew the Trevanions.

It did hurt, saying his name, when I wish I could have said my own instead. To be her boyfriend. I wonder what it's like. Danny must be in some form of euphoria. Since whenever I was simply with Alice I was at an All-time-high. Unless she was talking about Danny. Danny this and Danny that. About how kind he is and how caring he is. What about me, eh? I'm always there for her.

_Ooh, touchy, _My stupid brain said._ Oh shut it you emotionless, thick, useless lump, _my heart answered, _at least I'm being used, unlike you. Rotting away. Worthless._

Good god, now I was hearing voices in my head!

See what this girl does to me? Not that I mind, really. It's weird, I… enjoy feeling this way. I enjoy my heart racing and palms sweating whenever she looked at me; I loved the weird sort-of butterflies in my stomach, like my stomach was doing flips; and I adored, (Oh What. A .Word.) being round her and feeling completely nervous and on the edge of my seat. But it's the hurt I don't enjoy. I mean, in all these love stories and films right, they only show the love between those who are happy, in the end, the ones who have 'fought' for one another. But they never show the others though, do they? The 'on-the-side' characters, not the 'main' ones. What about them? Where's their happy ending? Don't people realise that they've fought, too? What happens when she's your Cinderella, but she'd already found her prince charming? Do _they _get a happy ending? Will they _ever _find the right Cinderella?

Oh great, going off on one of my metaphors again. Well, at least I've used my brain, I guess. (Well, what there is of it). Doesn't get used a lot. Not that I'm stupid. I know I'm not. I may not be smart, but I'm not stupid. Alice pointed it out once- it's like she knows me better than myself- and she's right, I only act dumb to fit in. Don't want to be classed as a nerd, do I now?

Alice is right about a lot of things. She understands me. I understand her, a bit. Alice is…. Mysterious? Complex? Confusing? No, she's just… _Alice. _Yeah. Alice is simply Alice. Danny's a heck of a lucky guy, to be the one that makes her happy, to be the one that she runs to, the one who comforts her, holds her. Yeah. He's a hell of a lucky guy. I know I'll never be lucky enough for that.

I thought all this in the time that it took Alice to look over her shoulder and shoot me one of those dazzling smiles.

_Damn that smile._

**-xo-**

**A/N: See? Joe's a nice dude;) Don't be hating on him now, he's a sweet guy.  
****Short because I struggle without speech, but I hope it makes up for my lack of update since I've been on holiday. ****But review anyhow. Pwease? It'll make me smile and give me more inspiration to finish one of the videos Ive started? (Seriously, I've started 3 Danny/Alice ones and 4 Gene/Alex ones and I don't seem to be able to finish any o' 'em! Grr) I like reviews...**


	21. Alone and broken

'**My Best Friend' **

_**Chapter Twenty One**_

**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: Enough for now by The Fray**

'_But that's enough for now, he never wanted to leave you broken  
He would've held you, things your father never told you  
That's enough for now, I would've never left you broken  
I would've held you, things your father never could do  
Words your father never told you_

Sixty years of sorrow, he got 5 or 6 of bliss  
Left my mother's mother without so much as a kiss'

(Go listen to it, it's so damn cute)

The house was quieter than I originally thought it would be. Where was Rowan? Dad? Dad hadn't bothered to get another job after being made redundant; no, he was too lazy for that. And Rowan, well, he didn't want an education. No College, no university. Just a social life the size of Mount Everest and having the annoying habit of playing his music too loud. Where was the music blaring through the rooms? Where was his friends that usually habited the front room with pizza? More to the point: Where was Rowan?

It scared me, when Rowan wasn't in. Sure, Dad had done some real bad things in front of Rowan- my hand automatically rose to the cut on my shoulder from the knife- but without Rowan here? I didn't even want to _imagine _what it would be like… It would be horrible. Where was Rowan? I needed him to be here. With this news, Dad could either not care or do his nut. And to be honest I wasn't sure which one I would prefer. I mean, I'd like it if he didn't care and he just let me go, that would make things easy.

But it would hurt to know how little I meant to him.

And, oddly, I'd also like for him to do his nut. Because then that would show that he actually cared about me. That was all I wanted. Really. I'd give everything in my life up, even… even… J- Danny. Just for my fathers care. That was all I wanted.

Hesitantly, I stepped into the front room, placing my bag quietly on the armchair, "Dad? Rowan?"

I heard clinking in the kitchen and took a deep breath, shrugged off my blazer, placing that with my bag, and then ventured into the kitchen. Only Dad was there. He wasn't facing me, and there was another clink, standing on my toes and looking around him I saw him pouring alcohol into a glass. I sighed. He didn't hear. He never noticed me. Unless he was drunk, angry, something like that. Then I was noticed. Because I was the punch bag.

"Dad?" I whispered.

He turned on the chair, eyeing my suspiciously, "What?" He spat.

His speech wasn't slurred, he wasn't drunk, that was a good thing. I swallowed, "Dad, I-uh-I…"

He rolled his eyes and turned back to his drink, picking up his glass which- judging by the look and the slight smell- was whisky, and he knocked it back and drunk it in one gulp. Then he started to pour more into the glass. Holding my breath, I walked over and sat in the stool opposite him. His eyes didn't even flicker up at me, his alcohol was more important. He was drinking himself to death at the rate he was going nowadays.

I cared about his health, oddly, and I found myself telling him, "You'll do your liver no good drinking like that, Dad."

His head snapped up, "Shut your gobby little trap."

"I'm just looking out for you, Dad." I told him quietly, looking down.

Dad was fast. I'd learned that now. There wasn't any getting away from him- don't you think I would have tried?(Wait. Scrap that. I never have…)- and he grabbed me by my upper arms, pushing me up against the kitchen counter, "When I want you to look out for me, I'll make you." He hissed. It didn't make sense, his words, I figured his brain was a little jumbled up.

"That's what you do, isn't it? You make me do things. You hurt me." I whispered, courage seeping through my veins.

His grip only tightened on me, "What do you want, A…" Then he frowned and stopped.

He'd forgotten my name. "My name is Alice." I told him, tears stinging my eyes, "Why don't you know that?" I whispered dejectedly. He stayed silent. I cleared my throat, "Dad, you're hurting me." I told him, hoping that maybe I'd knock some sense into him.

"Yeah? Then it's working." His grip tightened even more.

I stifled a sigh. Why did I think this time would be any different.

"Dad, I need to tell you something… please, let go of me, please… please Daddy." I widened my eyes slightly and tried to look innocent. I hadn't called him Daddy since I was really little. Dad reeled in shock for a moment, enough for his grip on me to slacken, and I used this to my advantage, slipping from his grasp and walking behind him. He spun around and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back, "Dad!" I cried, and yanked my wrist. Anger flashed through his eyes, I should have never fought back, it only made it worse. Hoping to distract him, I cried, "I'm moving out! All because of you!"

He stared at me in a state of shock for a moment. I thought that, maybe, he was hurt. But then he laughed bitterly, and my heart was crushed. Tears sprung to my eyes. He didn't care. Why would he? Why did I think he would? And _why _did I want him to? He hit me, abused me, he didn't give a shit about me, he didn't look after me properly- I was his punch bag.

But at the end of the day, he was still my dad.

"Oh yeah? That makes two of you. Rowan's moving out today, too!"

I froze, "He is?" I whispered. _But he said he cared, that he was waiting 'till I was sixteen… _

Lying twat.

Nobody seemed to care about me.

"Yeah, bought himself a place with the money that bitch left him. Glad to be rid."

I laughed, "Oh yeah? Thought he was your golden boy?"

Dad looked at me oddly, "What gave you that impression?"

I scowled, "You know what? I don't care. I'm going now." Quickly, I turned on my heel and walked away, the front door opened as I walked out into the hallway and Rowan stepped in. I stopped and quickly wiped away the tears that I hadn't realised were there. He noticed me and stopped too. We stood there for a moment, just staring at each other, until Dad came stumbling out and the moment was lost, Rowan looked away, like he always did, and wandered upstairs.

"And where exactly you gonna stay then, eh?" Dad asked me, squeezing my wrist painfully. I stayed silent, sending him a death glare, "I asked you a question, Alice!" He cried.

"AND I DIDN'T ANSWER!" I exploded.

Dad threw me against the nearest wall, one hand on my throat, his eyes were burning with anger, I held my breath, petrified. He could kill me in seconds. "Am I going to have to make you answer me, Alice? My belt isn't too far…" He trailed off, "Or maybe my knife." He saw my horrified expression and grinned madly.

"Danny's." I choked, "I'm staying at Danny's."

He paled, "You tart." He hissed, and then he spat in my eye. I gagged and, while I was distracted, Dad pulled away and took my wrist.

He stormed up the stairs, dragging me behind him, while I rubbed at my eyes, completely disgusted and feeling extremely dirty. I didn't look where he was taking me and he pushed me into a room, and I heard the click of the lock behind me, I rubbed my eye more, and it started to feel a little bit normal. Then I looked around, realising where I was, Rowan's room. He was standing there in the corner with a box in his hands. He'd already packed.

"So you're off without a second thought for me then." I said dryly.

"You're going to Danny's. You don't need me. You made that pretty clear." He retorted coldly.

Dad burst into the room, and Rowan looked at him coldly, Dad returned the glare easily enough and then barged over to me, there was a clink of metal and I frowned, looking down at his hands.

Handcuffs.

Then he grabbed me and tightened one of the handcuffs around my wrists, "What?- Dad?- No!" I cried, and then he attached the other one to the radiator. The short length of the handcuffs forced me to slump down awkwardly on the floor, one wrist raised, and I stared up at Dad, completely petrified. Even when he'd had the knife, the belt, the boiling hot water of the bath, I had never felt so scared in my whole entire life.

Dad knelt down to my height, and I felt anger bubble up inside of me. But all that escaped from me was a small whimper and dozens of tears. He smiled. "Slut." He whispered, before standing up, and walking out of the room.

I could feel Rowans stare on me but I didn't look up. So he sighed and walked away, taking the last box in his room with him, and awkwardly closing the door behind him- but, before he did, he whispered, "I really am sorry, Alice."

"Screw you." I whispered, and looked away, tears streaming down my face. So Rowan sighed, closed the door, and walked away.

Leaving me alone, and broken.

**A/N: Sorry I Haven't updated in ages. I'm writing a A2A oneshot + I've just been really busy + Generally lazy. I haven't even read your fics yet:/ (Well, some, the ones I've reviewed. I never read a chapter and not review) **

**- my wild at heart top came today; WOO-**

**I just found two of **_**the most **_**damn cutest ****songs for Danny and Alice in this fic :D And have decided to use them in the sequel, when someone is getting married- but who? *(I'm so sneaky)* Although since the songs **_**are**_** for Danny and Alice, that clue's a bit silly… **

**Maybe… **


	22. Handcuffed

'**My Best Friend'  
**_**Chapter Twenty Two  
**_**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: Grazed Knees by Snow Patrol**

'_**I'm broken and I'm colder than hell,  
**__**I should've said I'd not come back here.' **_

The house was quiet except for the loud clinking of glasses. Dad was drinking, obviously. As always. My heart was hammering a million miles in my chest as I leant my head back against the wall, tears still slipping from my eyes and trickling down my cheeks. I felt a few land on my right hand which was laid in my lap. The other hung awkwardly from the radiator, the cuffs digging in hard against the side of my wrist. Wincing, I tried to wiggle my hand out of the cuffs, but it didn't work. Just like the previous thirty-seven times before.

I couldn't believe Rowan had just left like that. He was my brother. He was my big brother and he was supposed to protect me. I was his little sister. He was supposed to protect me. He was supposed to be there for me. It was his duty. To protect me. Why wasn't he trying to protect me? How could he have just walked out like that? He was my big brother. I was his little sister. He was supposed to protect me.

But then again, my Dad was supposed to protect me. And just look what he'd done to me. I tugged at the buttons on my shirt, until enough were undone to reveal just one of the scars he had given me. My right hand hesitantly raised to the scar, which was just underneath my left shoulder. Wincing slightly, even though it didn't hurt, it was more a wince of disgust to be honest, the tips of my fingertips grazed the scar. Another tear dropped, and it landed on my scar, then it continued to trickle downwards.

Taking a shaky breath, I pressed the palm of my right hand to the rough scar. It was uneven and rubbed against my hand roughly. I could feel my heart beat beneath it. It was an irregular beat, beating way too fast than it really should. Because of my fear. Dad could really hurt me here. He could do far worse than he'd ever done to me.

And I wouldn't be able to fight back.

Whipping my hand away from the scar and banishing these thoughts out of my mind, I attempted to re-do the buttons of my shirt. What a stupid idea, to have undone a few buttons just to look at one of my horrible scars. I only had one hand, how the hell was I supposed to re-do them? Well, I can answer that- With much difficulty.

I have no idea how long it took me to re-do the buttons. There wasn't a clock in here anymore. Rowan had taken everything besides the paint on the walls. Literally. All that was left in this room was me, the radiator, and thick layers of dust where Rowan was too lazy to clean. Not that I was any better, of course.

I closed my eyes and tugged on the cuffs again. The thirty-ninth try. It didn't work. I was never going to get out of these cuffs unless Dad let me out. And I knew that wouldn't be any time soon.

So I fell into a deep sleep from where I was so drained. I slept uncomfortably, and, when I woke, there was a huge red gash on my left hand from the cuffs digging in so unbearably. And, for some reason, the radiator seemed to be getting warm…

**A/N: Short, crap update. But I'm making my Dawn Steele video, have writers block, but felt like I owed you an update: ) **


	23. Thoughts

**'My Best Friend'  
_Chapter Twenty Three  
_Alice's POV  
Chapter Song: Night Of The Hunter by 30 seconds to mars**

'_I was born of the womb of a poisonous spell  
Beaten and broken and chased from the lair  
But I rise up above it, high up above it and see  
I was hung from the tree made of tongues of the weak  
The branches were bones of liars and thieves' _

I longed for a clock.

A clock would be something to focus on, right?

I could watch every tick of that tiny hand.

Indicating every second that passed.

It would be something to do.

It would be something to distract me.

A distraction.

That was what I needed.

But there was no distraction.

There was nothing to do.

Nothing to distract me from the metal cuff digging into my wrist.

That metal cuff which, just so happened, to be bloody boiling.

All because Dad had switched the radiator on.

And he knew what would happen, I know he knew.

Dad didn't make any noise downstairs.

I didn't make any noise upstairs.

I had given up trying to tug my hand out of the cuff.

After eighty-seven tries precisely, I don't think I ever will.

I didn't move.

Correction- I couldn't move.

My wrist stung.

My arm throbbed.

My shoulder ached.

My back hurt.

I was shaking uncontrollably.

My tears trickled down each cheek.

Dripping into my lap.

Rolling from my school skirt.

Dropping down to the uncomfortable wooden floor.

They trickled into the small cracks between the floorboards.

Well, there was another thing Rowan hadn't taken, the floorboards.

And me.

How could he just leave like that?

Blood prat.

Stuff him.

Stuff my dad.

Stuff my life.

Ouch. Shit. Burning wrist**.**

I resisted the urge to wiggle it, what good would it do?

None.

Absolutely Zero.

Oh, that's a song.

How funny.

I almost laughed at the irony of that. Nothing was funny, not in my situation, anyway.

I wondered if Dad found this fun.

Did he like punching me?

Did he like kicking me?

Did he like cutting me?

Did he like whipping me?

Did he like hurting me?

Did he like breaking my bones?

Did he like burning me?

He'd done it before, burned me. The scars on my legs were faint now.

But still there.

I would have one on my wrist to match.

Lucky me.

Did he not love me?

I snored, why did I even question that? Of course he didn't love me.

Why would he?

He didn't even remember my bloody name!

I'm just 'the punch bag' to him.

I'm simply the kid he can push around.

The one he can lash out with, the one he can release his anger on.

And I just let him do it. I never fight.

Why would I?

He's my Dad.

He always will be.

He's the only parent I have.

And, at one point, he loved me.

Maybe only for one fleeting moment.

Maybe for a long while, up until he started hitting Mum and Me.

But no matter whether it was for a millisecond or for years, he had once loved me.

And for that, I would always love him.

Because he was my Dad.

And he always would be.

"_Fuck." _I hissed, as the cuff dug in harder upon my skin, and I felt the skin peeling away from the heat.

Even when my wrists were being slowly burned, even when I was sobbing uncontrollably and I had no idea what I had done to ever deserve this, I still loved him. I still loved my Dad.

And I would still die for him.

**A/N: This was hard to write simply for the fact that Alice didn't actually do anything beside get burnt! - and, yes, it was supposed to be short sentences, that isn't a fail at writing- And I'm really hyper. Teehee. And this is super duper short. Oh well. **

***- LOL, that rhymed, how hilarious.:') **


	24. Michelle

'**My Best Friend'  
**_**Chapter Twenty Four  
**_**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: Hurricane by 30 Seconds To Mars**

'_**Do you really want?  
Do you really want me?  
Do you really want me dead?  
Or alive to torture for my sins?'**_

On a scale of one to ten, I'd probably say that the burning and overwhelming pain was… I dunno… a million? Yeah, probably round about , really. I don't really remember the pain of being burnt before. I mean, well, yeah I do. I remember struggling and lashing out and crying and begging him to stop(which he never did), but I swear it had never hurt this much. I was so tired, too. I mean, I'd had a bit of a fitful sleep earlier, but that was before he had switched the radiators on. God dammit, he knew this was going to happen. Of course he did! Why else would he turn the heating on? Absolutely no reason at all! It wasn't like it was cold!

I closed my eyes and let the tears still trickle down my cheeks, they flowed less heavily now, almost drawing to a stop. I guess you could say that I was very much cried out. If that was possible. I'm not sure if it was. But that's what I felt like, so I can't really change that.

Slowly, I drifted off into darkness.

**-xoxo-**

Pain. All over her face. Her legs, too. Her wrist, mostly, though. Throbbing, on her face. Her face. Ouch.

There was shouting. It was muffled. There was a loud bang. There was a soft whisper. More shouting. A mans voice. Two men. A woman shrieking. Someone crying. Who was crying? Another loud bang. The splinter of wood. A loud snap. Another shriek.

What was this?

Warm. Hot. It was too hot. It was boiling. It hurt. God, it hurt. It was too hot. Uncomfortable. It was burning.

Another muffled shout. A clink of metal.

Burning. She could smell burning.

A soft whisper. Another sob.

Danny.

**-xoxo-**

Groggily, I came to my senses. My wrist was no longer upright, I was laying down. Laying down…. What the hell? I forced my eyes to open and, slowly, they flickered open. I was staring directly up at a white-painted ceiling. Frowning, I saw up on one elbow, immediately wincing with pain.

I looked around. I knew this room. It was plain, with cream-painted walls and cream sofas, a large black TV and a brown coffee table directly in front of the sofa I was layed upon. I blinked again as my eyes finally cringed with the light. Looking around I saw windows, the blinds were shut but light was still creeping through.

I looked down at myself. My face hurt a little when I frowned but I ignored it, and saw that wrist and slightly underneath it was peeling skin and blisters. I fought back the urge to gag. Remembering.

That said, why was I in Danny's front room?

The door to their front room opened, I expected it to be Danny, but it wasn't. It was Michelle. Her face was red and sticky, her eyes puffed, she had obviously been bawling. The pit of my stomach churned and I thought I was going to be sick at the thought of being the reason that Michelle had cried. I knew that I was the reason. Or the shock of what my Dad had done. Whatever it was. I just knew that it was mainly about me. And I absolutely hated that. I had never meant to drag Michelle, Mark and Danny into all of this. Jesus Christ, I was such a bad person, why couldn't I cope with it on my own?

"I know what you want to know, Alice. How you got out." Michelle croaked, and then consciously wiped at her cheeks and I realised I was staring at her, "But I don't want to talk about that." Michelle looked down and fingered the hem of her top.

"No?" I whispered, my voice was hoarse.

"Shh, don't talk." She soothed, immediately walking over and stroking my hair, "You've had a rough time."

Michelle smiled reassuringly, and moved away. For a moment I thought she was going to leave the room, which was rather odd, but she didn't. She placed herself at the end of the sofa that I was led upon, lifting my feet and laying them in her lap. The action felt odd, unfamiliar, yet it felt right and terribly familiar at the same time.

Michelle looked down at my feet in her lap for a while, and I guessed whatever she wanted to talk to me about would take her a while to gather the courage to say. She continued to pick at the hem of her top, the thread starting to unwind now. I tried not to grow impatient. But I really was. What had happened? How did they get me out? How did they know to get me out? How long had I been trapped?

"You still love him, don't you?" Michelle said in a quiet voice, still looking down. "Even after everything he puts you through, you love him."

I kept quiet.

"Because he's your Dad." She whispered, and I saw a few tears glisten as they rolled down her cheeks, "And you're _supposed _to love him. And that's the confusing part."

"How…" I couldn't think of what to say.

Michelle looked up at me, her eyes full of tears that were brimming over and falling, and her lips were trembling. I had never seen anyone look so lost. Not even when Danny told me about his Dad. Danny had told me in confidence. But Michelle looked scared, very apprehensive, as if I was going to judge her.

She took a deep breath and, slowly, pulled back her purple sleeve to reveal a jagged red scar.

My hand flew up to my shoulder, the scar I gained from being cut.

"That's why I was sick when you showed me the scar you gained from being cut." She explained quietly.

My own eyes filled with tears. "You do. You do still love him. And you do still want him in your life. And you question what you've done wrong in your life. And it's always your fault. Not his. No matter how many people try to tell you otherwise."

Michelle nodded. "Awful, isn't it?"

"Horrible." I murmured, tears falling, "And it hurts you when you know he doesn't care, and it hurts you even more to know that you're hurt by someone like THAT."

Michelle pulled her sleeve down quickly after deciding that I'd seen it long enough. My hand moved away from my shoulder and I glanced down at my hands. Raw skin and blisters.

"I think it's a second degree burn." Michelle told me softly, "The second layer of the skins been burnt, see."

I nodded.

"We ran it under cool water for a good twenty minutes. That's all you can do, because we haven't any dressing here. You were still unconscious."

"I wasn't sleeping, was I?" I asked her in a croaked voice.

A tiny sob escaped her, "I suppose you went into shock. That's what would make you pass out…" She trailed off for a moment, "Your face, Alice… he beat you. When you were unconscious." She spat the words with malice, about my dad, I mean. Not at me. "That was when we walked in."

That was why my face ached.

I nodded, not wanting to know anymore for now. Michelle seemed to pick up on this and fell silent, watching me with tired eyes. I lay back down and stared up at the ceiling. "Michelle?"

"Yes?"

"Does Danny… does he know?"

Michelle was silent for a moment, "No, he doesn't need to know." She told me quietly, "Especially not…"

I propped myself up on one elbow, "Especially not what?" I asked weakly, my energy levels low.

"It wasn't the only thing he did… Alice…" She whispered.

"Oh, god, Michelle, I'm so sorry, I mean, I didn't-" I babbled, realisation dawning on me.

She held up a hand, "It's not your fault I was sexually abused, Alice." She said, "Now, go to sleep, honey…" I blinked my tears away and nodded, laying back down, "Do you want me to send Danny in?"

"No." I answered straight away, "I don't want him to see me like this… I just want…"

"It's okay. He'll understand. I'll sit with you for a while." She whispered softly.

I nodded, though I doubted she saw, and then buried my face in the pillows, pretending to be asleep. But really I was just crying.

**A/N: I want my laptop charger. Argh. It only works if I sit in a certain way. Which is severely uncomfy. **


	25. Love

'**My Best Friend'  
**_**Chapter Twenty Five  
**_**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: Speak Now, Taylor Swift**

'_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room,  
But I'm only looking at you.'**_

I woke to the sound of knocking. I sat bolt upright, disorientated and frightened, before I realised Michelle was here and remembered the past 24 hours events. Tentatively, I poked Michelle on the arm. She didn't stir- she was in a deep sleep. So I nudged her slightly more, "Michelle?"

She sat bolt upright, and ended up knocking me off the sofa from where my feet had been in her lap, "Alice? Oh, god, I'm sorry!" She cried, as I landed to the floor with a _thud._

"It's alright." I winced at the uncomfortable pain.

Michelle helped me back up onto the sofa, and she obviously noticed my discomforted that I tried so hard to hide. Which must've failed, obviously. "Alice, do you want me to tell you what happened?" She asked softly.

I smiled, "He must have beat me when I was unconscious." It explained the bruises and pain that I didn't recall gaining- I noticed her nod, "I don't want to know more." I said forcefully.

She put a gentle hand on my shoulder, "It's fine, Alice, I understand."

"Can you send Danny in, please?"

"Of course dear!"

Michelle smiled warmly at me and then stood, hurrying over to the door. She opened it and then called for Danny. He appeared almost momentarily and all the breath in me was knocked out. It felt like I hadn't seen him in so long. As in _really _seen him. It was like something had been in the way, like a misty glass had been in front of my eyes, and now it was gone.

"Danny!" I croaked, smiling.

He grinned and rushed over to the sofa, I didn't notice when Michelle left the room, but she had by the time that Danny had made his way over to the sofa. He sat next to me and gathered me up in his arms. "I was so worried about you, Ali!" He whispered.

I gripped him harder, and suddenly couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Danny let me bury my head into his chest and hide as the tears burst from my eyes like a tap. He held me and whispered soothing words as my body heaved with every sob and he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. I honestly couldn't have felt anymore warmth in his arms as in those minutes that he held me. Of course I was ashamed to let him see me like this, so defeated and broken- which I was, and it was really hard to fight nowadays- but Danny didn't really seem to mind. Danny simply held me until I was all cried out.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into his chest, but it was muffled.

"Hey," He drew back slightly and hooked a finger under my chin so that I looked up and directly into his gentle green eyes, "It's okay, Ali, I think you're _allowed _to cry given the circumstances!" He smiled.

I tried to smile back, but it was hard, "Thank you Danny." I whispered as I lifted one hand to softly stroke his cheek.

He grinned, "All part of the service."

I laughed and collapsed into his chest again, amazed by the sound of his heart against my ear and the way his chest rumbled as he laughed himself. We sat there, giggling at god knows what, wrapped in each others arms until I found myself battling sleep again.

"I love you, Alice Collins." Danny whispered in my ear.

I pretended not to hear. Everyone who loved me let me down. Mum, Rowan, Dad. I couldn't let that happen with Danny.

And, before I knew it, I had fell asleep in his warm embrace.

**Xoxo**

"Ali, are you really sure you want to go to school?" Danny asked worriedly for the umpteenth time.

I nodded, "Danny, I'll be fine, I've already missed two days." Subconsciously, I fiddled with the dressing on my wrist. Danny glanced down at my wrist doubtfully, and then at the few bruises I had that glittered my arms, and the one that was slightly faded on my cheek. I shrugged, "If anyone asks, I'll tell them I've taken up wrestling." I joked, grinning.

He laughed, "Fine, fine, if you say so." He said, "At least let me walk you?" He asked, picking up my bag for me, I didn't even bother arguing. I knew I'd lose that argument.

I smiled, "Sure." Then I turned around and called up the stairs, "See ya later, Michelle!" Mark had already left for his work.

"Bye dear! Stay safe!" I heard her shout back.

I smiled to myself, happy with my life at the moment. Well, minus the whole bruises and fact that I had found out that Mark and Danny had wrestled my Dad- yes, it had taken the two of them- to get me out of there. But my heart swelled with warmth when I found out that they had done that for me. That I _was _wanted, no matter what my Dad had said. And that I _was _loved. And, hopefully, that love wouldn't go wrong.

Me and Danny walked in silence for a few minutes, and I listened to the familiar pattern of his shoes on the cracked pavement. I wished that Danny was still in school. I missed walking with him. I missed seeing Smartie with him- we hadn't seen him in a while- and I missed just being with him for most of my time. It felt like I hadn't seen him in ages.

"Aren't you going to that cinema thing today?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah!" I realised, "I am."

"What is it you're going to see?"

"Toy Story 3."

"Jealous!"

"I bet you are!"

Danny laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist. I leant into his side and felt that sudden burst of warmth flood through me, and smiled.

"SHORTIE!"

I turned around suddenly when I recognised that voice. Joe was heading towards us, running actually, and I grinned to myself, "Brownie!" I called.

Joe was literally at my side in an instant, and gathered me up into his arms, laughing with relief. He lifted my feet off the ground and spun me around, twice, before finally allowing me to stand back down on my own feet.

He grinned down at me, "I've been so worried!" He confessed, "Where have you been? I thought you were going to miss Toy Story 3, and Mr Bell leaving; but I knew you wouldn't miss those out of choice!"

I laughed, "You know me too well, Brownie!"

He looked down at me with those beautiful- no, not beautiful, erm…- brown eyes, and smiled, before hugging me, tight, again. "God, I was so worried!"

I laughed, "I'm fine, I'm fine!"

Behind us, I heard Danny clear his throat, and suddenly realised I had forgotten about him. I spun around to him and grinned, but my smile faltered when I saw his serious face, "What?" I asked innocently.

Danny looked at Joe, "You shouldn't be throwing her around like that." He said sternly.

"Throwing her around?" Joe frowned.

I frowned, too, "C'mon Danny, I'm not china, I'm not gonna break!"

Danny looked back down at me, "Alice, please! You-"

"No, Danny!" I cried, "All he did was hug me, is all. God, how fragile do you think I am?"

Joe held his hands up in the air and shrugged, "Sorry mate, I didn't realise you were that protective."

Danny took a step forwards, "Hey-"

I stepped in front of Danny, "Please, Danny, don't ruin it. Everything's fine."

"Me? Ruin it?" Danny choked, "_He's _the one who-"

"Oh, please, don't be that childish!" I cried, and then cupped his face in my hands and kissed him gently, "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Danny glanced over at Joe, "Fine. Be careful." He warned.

I smiled, "I will, don't worry!"

And then with a final hug I walked off to school with Joe.

**A/N: I found this so hard to write- But I was really determined to do this! I think it's where its in first person and I now realise I prefer writing in third.**

**(Did I ever explain Joe/Alice's nicknames? No? Oops. Alice is called Shortie or Shortstuff cause of her height, obviously, and Joe is brownie 'cause he has brown hair and brown eyes;) Pretty rubbish, I know). Oh and I've now decided I'm not going to do that thing you'll hate that happens between Joe/Alice :3 because I'm not going that further on in time… no… I'm going to do something you'll hate me for even more!**


	26. Coach Ride

'**My Best Friend'  
**_**Chapter Twenty Six  
**_**Alice's POV**

**Chapter Song: Night of the Hunter, 30 Seconds To Mars**

_**'I was born from a womb of a poisonous spell,  
beaten and broken and chased from the lair,  
But I rise up above it.'**_

_**a/n: before you read this, just know, if it seems a ickle rushed im i sorta broke my laptop charger again... and um... im not planning on telling my dad cause like... he bought me a new one like, what, a few weeks ago? and he said it was the last one he'd buy cause i keep breaking them. I think its my laptop breaking them, but nobody will believe me D: i've broken like 5. LMAO :')  
anyway, i had to borrow my sisters laptop to write this, and im doing it quickly before my mum asks why im on my sisters and not mine. **_

"After you, m'lady." Joe said in a mock posh accent, pretending to bow down to me.

I giggled, "Joe, you are a bit sad."

He grinned, that same devilish grin, and said, "Hey, don't pretend you don't love it!"

"Yeah, in your dreams!" I retorted.

"Nope, in _yours!_" He teased, laughing.

"If you're finished flirting and would sit down, it would help you know!" Some kid from behind me shouted.

Me and Joe laughed, while I tried not to blush, and I quickly slid into the seat next to the window. We had just climbed onto the coach for the ride to the cinema. To see Toy Story 3. (I'm not gonna lie, I was excited). And I had been so wrapped up in my jokes with Joe that I had immeadiately forgotten where we were and that we were holding up god knows how many other pupils and a handful of teachers. They all passed with a disgruntled look on their face, a few of Joe's friends (I was surprised he wasn't sitting with them) passed with leering looks on their faces. But I just ignored them and looked out of the window, and before I knew it we were setting off for the cinema. It was only a fifteen minute journey to the nearest cinema, but I knew it was going to fly by quicker than any other journey. Dunno why. I just sensed it would.

I wondered what Danny was doing. Why had he reacted so weirdly with Joe? Everything had been fine. Danny wasn't usually like that! Well, not that I had many other friends, really. That I saw much. Well, I did have a few friends here. Joe included. It was like I was finally fitting in. And everything was perfect. But then why did Danny react like that with

"What's up with you?"

"Huh?" I turned back to Joe.

"You drifted off into fairyland."

"Did I? Sorry. Miles away there."

He grinned, "Nothing I'm not used to."

I hit him lightly around the arm, "You're not funny!"

He caught my wrist, "Alice?" I gave him an odd look. What was he doing? Jesus, he didn't still like me did he? "Why is your wrist all like... bandaged up?"

"Oh." I said, partly relieved that it wasn't what I had orignally thought he was going to say, but scared because he'd noticed. Usually he didn't ask anything I didn't want to answer. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." I said with false cheeriness.

"No it's not Alice." His eyes narrowed. His other hand reached out and stroked my cheek. Jesus, what was he doing? And why did his touch cause my heart to beat slightly more than necessary? And why was I blushing? What was going on? Immeadiately I pulled out of his grasp, both my wrist and my face.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"God, calm down Alice!" He said, pointing to my cheek again, "You've got a fading bruise on there."

"No shit sherlock. You want a medal?"

He frowned, "Don't be like that Alice. I was just saying."

There was no anger in his voice, which surprised me. Any normal person would've gotten angry or flown off the handle at my sarcastic remark. No, there was no anger in his voice. Actually, was there a little bit of hurt that I detected there? The tone of his voice immeadiately calmed me. Why was I reacting like this? It wasn't his fault. He wasn't aware of what he was doing to me. And he was only concerned. Anyone would be. Even laidback Joe. And it wasn't like he knew what happened, either. All he knew was that I had disappeared from school fo ages with no explanation and then returned with my wrist bandanged up and faded bruises on my face. Of course he'd be concerned!

"Sorry, sorry, I just... Don't worry about it."

Joe frowned, "Alice-"

Before he could say anymore, the coach stopped and the girls clapped. God knows why. Mr Lee, my scottish science teacher, and also the head of our year, stood up at the front and started barking orders. About everyone being sensible and not to show the school up. That was all they cared about, teachers. Making the school look good. Whether it be uniform or behaviour or grades, that was all they cared about. They didn't care about any of us. They were only going to know us for 5 years, and then that was it, done, finished, we buggered off and they continued on with our jobs, while all of us tried to figure out what we wanted to do in life.

Joe took my arm, lifting me up, I didn't even argue this time. Really, I didn't mind, though I was a little scared by the fact that my heart skipped a little faster with its beat. But I ignored it and let Joe lead me with the crowd, muttering something about getting a good seat. Eventually, his hand started to slide down from my arm a little. I had to admit that the way that he had been holding it was slightly uncomfortable. So his hand slipped down and wrapped itself gently with my own bandaged one. He looked down at me and smiled, and I grinned back, before we headed into the darkened room of the cinema.

**A/N: ugh, my sisters demanding her laptop back now. the cheese. i was telling her about paranormal activity 2 last night, (i went to see it with some friends. we'll ignore the fact that it's a 15 and i'm 14, shall we? I really want to tell you the story of how we got in but it's too long, lol! It involved my friend having some huge argument with the security guard and sneaking in haha!) and she wants to watch the trailer because i keep telling her that it wasn't scary at all. just jumpy. It was, though. My bestfriend was busy like raping my shoulder LOL, and the people behind us were so funny that i couldn't take the movie seriously :L But i don't think its a good idea to give mysister her laptop back. I mean, she's 10. And she's still afraid of the dark. Her + Paranormal activity 2 trailer= not good idea.**

**i don't know when i'll next update.****this makes me sad.****pure fml at the moment.**

**i can't go see taylor swift. i broke my laptop charger. i have homework. which is off a website-_- **

**but taylor swifts new album comes out tomorrow ;D ****wait.**

**no.**

**i cant even download it when it does.**

**OH MY JESUS.**

**REALLY.**

**I WANT TO CRY.**

**IM JUST GONNA GO CRY NOW. KTHNXBYE.**


	27. Toy Story 3

**My Best Friend  
Chapter Twenty Seven  
Alice's POV**

"**When you're in love,  
You know you're in love,  
No matter what you try to do."**

**Love Action (I believe in love), The Human League**

"Pass us the popcorn." Joe whispered in my ear.

I turned round to the person on my left, her name was Jasmine or something, we had to share the popcorn in threes. Which was pathetic, really, in my opinion. Joe had already tried to sneak out and buy me and him our own popcorn to share, he had bought money with him, see. But Mr Lee had caught him sneaking out and had brought him back grumbling. He hadn't actually told us why we couldn't buy our own popcorn with our own money. He had tried to say that it wasn't fair on the others- but it was Joe's money so that didn't make any sense!

"Jasmine, Joe wants the popcorn. Again."

Jasmine grinned, "He's a greedy one ain't he?" She said, before passing me the popcorn with a smile.

I liked Jasmine. I don't think I'd ever met her before, I don't think that she was in any of my classes. That would be why. Lately, I had felt like I was more accepted. Of course, I still got evils like crazy from Jem and her twin, and Meg avoided me like the plague, but aside from that people didn't really have a problem with me. If Jasmine was in more of my classes I was sure that I would be friends with her. Okay, I only had two friends who were actually girls beside Joe and Danny, but I was sure that I could befriend her. She was friendly enough. And she was really pretty too. She had lovely russet-coloured skin and huge brown eyes, with thick wavy black hair that was tied tight in a fishtail plait. And she was always smiling, from what I had seen. Her friends all sat on the other side of her, and I was surprised that she hadn't really spoken to them a whole lot. Then again, we were watching a film, we weren't supposed to speak.

I turned and nudged Joe, who had turned back to watching the film, though how he managed to do so I don't know. His chocolate brown hair flopped in front of his face so much it was a wonder he saw through it. Though, I had to admit, his long hair _was _pretty cuter than his shorter hair. Not that I really noticed things like that. Obviously.

"Oit, daydreamer."

Joe jumped, and turned to me, chuckling. "Sorry, I didn't think I'd be this engrossed in it." He accepted the popcorn, grabbing a handful and throwing them up one by one, catching them in his mouth. I watched with fascination.

"How'd you do that?"

"Magic." He grinned, and handed me a piece of popcorn. "Don't throw it too hard, just a little bit, and keep your mouth wide open, and your eyes on it."

"Right." I said, and threw the popcorn slightly in the air. I tried to catch it with my mouth but failed, and it bounced off my _eye_ and hit Joe in the face. I laughed, "Sorry!"

He grinned, "S'all good."

"I don't think I'll try that one again." I told him, "Especially since we're s'posed to be watching this film.

"Ah, right you are." He said, and turned back to face the film, flicking his hair out of his eyes at the same time. I quickly looked away and continued to watch Toy Story 3- why was I blushing again goddammit?

Everyone was mostly silent. Which was surprising. I had expected them all to muck about and not really pay attention to the film, but they had all actually become engrossed in the film. Of course, there were a few hushed conversations, like I'd just had, but aside from that there wasn't really anything else.

There were a few people around that weren't just friends, there were a few people around who appeared to think that they were the only ones there, as if they were on a date of some sort and not actually on a school trip. I saw many boys doing the whole pretending to yawn and put their arm around the girl, which forced me hold in my laughter. That was so clichéd though that it was unbelievable. I couldn't actually believe that boys actually did that. I thought that it just happened in those stupid movies!

It was funny, really, because I couldn't help the stab of envy that rose inside me. I didn't know what I was envying them for though. I mean, I had a boyfriend, one who reckoned that he loved me. And, well, that was really worth something, right? Me and Danny weren't one of those stupid teenage romances which only lasted a month unless they were on-and-off. No, me and Danny weren't like that. Me and Danny were like... proper devoted. We had never broke up or anything, and we had been together for a few months now. And we didn't really argue or anything. We were like perfect for each other. Right? I mean, he was there for me, through all that stupid stuff with my Dad. His parents even let me live in their house! They all cared about me. There wasn't anything wrong with mine and Danny's relationship. I shouldn't be envious of all the couples in this room. They should all be envious of me. Right?

"Jeez." Joe muttered, "Why'd they trust that stupid pink bear?"

I snapped out of my daydream immediately and started paying attention to what was happening on the screen. Currently, all Woody and Buzz and that were holding hands and preparing to die after trusting that pink bear which ran off and left them or something. I felt tears prick my eyes. I loved Toy Story, surely they couldn't kill off the best characters?

"Are you _crying?_" Joe asked incredulously.

"No." I sniffed stubbornly, rubbing at my eyes, "It's a random attack of hay fever."

He laughed, "Sure it is shortie, and I'm Saint Nicolas." He said, "Hey, don't worry, I read the spoilers. They get out."

I rolled my eyes, "Well now you've just gone and spoilt it, haven't you?"

"Ah, don't lie, you couldn't handle the suspense. You love me for telling you. Anyway, they're called spoilers for a _reason._"

Joe was right, the characters did get out. And they were packed off to their new little owner, after their big journey. I felt like a big kid, and had to bite my lip and blink almost every second to stop myself from crying. Jeez, it was just a film, for little kids, and none of it was real! Still, that didn't hold back the tears. Looking around, I sought comfort in the fact that mostly every other girl was crying. And a few boys too which, admittedly, was slightly disturbing.

The lights switched on as the credits started to roll and we were ordered to stay seated until everyone else in the room had filtered out. Joe turned to me and smiled, "Wow, you really are crying!"

I narrowed my eyes, "Leave me alone."

"Why, what you gonna do?"

"See this bruise?" I pointed to my face, "I started wrestling. You should see the sight of the other _guy!"_

He held up his hands in mock-fright, "Ah, I am sorry o' fearless leader. After all, you beat up a _guy_."

I grinned, "Aha, you know your place!"

He shook his head, laughing, those eyes twinkly and his hair catching the light, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, oh mighty leader."

**A/N: I'm round my Nans, and my sister brought her laptop. So I stole it to write this :')**

**But my Nan didn't have internet. So I kept editing it. And when I got home I uploaded it(H) Don't you just love my dedication? **

**& I hope to my one and (currently) only Jalice Fan, May, that they're Jalicey-enough for you ;3 I liked writing this chapter, it's all happy ^.^ & you're right, about the whole having a less serious relationship:L **


	28. Speeding Cars

**My Best Friend  
Chapter 28  
Alice's POV  
"But don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
people throw rocks at things that shine and,  
that makes love look hard."  
- Ours, Taylor Swift.**

Despite how happy everything had been up until we got back on the coach, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Especially when we climbed aboard the coach, it was sort of omnious. Joe was silent, too. And that confused me. He had been fine throughout the film, and on the walk back to the coach. We had been messing about while we waited for everyone else to climb on the coach, you know, stupid jokes and that. But as soon was we climbed on and found seats that weren't anywhere too near the teachers (near the back, on the right), Joe went silent. And I didn't know what to say. I hated it when people just went silent, it made me feel really awkward, and I never had any idea of what I was supposed to do or say.

I had the seat next to the window, again. It suprised me because Joe had been teasing me about having the window seat in a maths lesson once before, and I had at least expected him to try and get it on the way back, since I had it on the way there. Though what it was about the window seat on anything it was that made people want it so bad. Then again, I guess it was better than only having a seat to look at in front of you, or the person next to you. And I knew I wasn't a pretty sight to look at!

The coach engine rumbled to life and we set off down the road, and I just stared out the window, watching all the different coloured cars fly past- and then a yellow one came along, and I couldn't help it. I turned back to Joe and pinched him.

"Yellow car! No returns." I grinned.

Joe seemed to be snapped out of a daydream, "What? Where's the car then?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well it's gone _now."_

He smiled, "Well then, you have no proof that there was actually a yellow car, do you?" He teased.

I pretended mock-annoyance, "Well I saw one." I said sulkily, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting.

"Ah, but all we have is your word for it, and you're the one who's doing the poking. How do I know that you're not making this yellow car up just for an excuse to touch me?"

"_Touch _you?" I repeated, raising my eyebrows and losing the pout.

Joe grinned, "Ah, I'm irresistable me. You can't keep your hands off me."

I rolled my eyes, "Keep on dreaming mate."

He winked, "I sure will."

I laughed, and leaned back in my seat. We went silent and I felt awkward again. What was it about this coach that made us feel awkward? Was it everyone else around us? Then again, I didn't really notice them and it wasn't like they noticed me, so it couldn't be that. Or maybe Joe noticed them, after all he was a victim of peer pressure so that he would fit in, and quite a few people- and I don't just mean boys here- noticed him. Was he embarrassed to muck around with me in front of other people? No, it couldn't be that... Could it? Not that it mattered to me that much or anything. No. Just, a bit offended, you know, we're s'posed to be friends. But it doesn't matter to me like... that much.

"Alice?"

I turned around, "Yeah?"

"Is it me or... does something not feel right?"

"What d'you mean?"

"I don't kn- Jesus Christ!"

I spun around when I heard everyone else's screams, and before I knew it, the coach was trying to break hard to go around the corner and avoid the speeding car, but missed. The speeding car zoomed straight into the coach with a screeching sound of metal, on the right side, exactly where I was sat. And there was a loud _crunch._

_"Alice?"_

It was the last thing I heard, and then it was silent.

There was cold metal, all over me, pain, all over my body. It was the last thing I felt.

Blood. I could smell it. THe smell was strong, but why? It was the last thing I could smell.

The coach tilted at a weird angle, and suddenly it tipped right over, and all I could see was shattered glass, blood and mangled metal.

And then it all went black.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, a short update. But what you gonna do about it?:') haha, no i'm joking, i just couldn't find anything else to write after that. It was a natural break there:P **


	29. I love you

**My Best Friend**  
**Chapter 29**  
**Danny's POV**  
**"You can't be gone."**  
**- Haunted, Taylor Swift**

I felt really alone at home. It was like this most days though. Dad would go out for work at the crack of dawn and then Mum would be about for a bit, but then she'd have to go to work too. I considered getting myself a job, after all it would be something to do and then I wouldn't have to rely on my parents all the time for money. But then again, Alice was breaking up from school in a few days. And that would mean that she would just be alone in the house when all us three had to go to work. Na, it wasn't worth it. I'd stick around for Alice.

I was spread like a starfish across my bed, staring up at my ceiling wondering when my life had become so perfect. Was it when I had been taken away from my Dad? My fingers absentmindedly traced over the scar from the Iron and I winced. No, things weren't perfect then. I was just stuck in a care home with a load of other misfits and these adults who pretended that they cared, when really they just pitied you, but I didn't want their pity. No, it wasn't then. Maybe it was when Michelle and Mark had adopted me? Well, life wasn't perfect then. Life isn't perfect now, really. But it was close enough to it, when they adopted me. They made me feel at home... really, it sounded cliche but I actually felt like I fit in somewhere for once.

Things just got better when Alice came along, of course. I still remember when I first met her. She looked so beatiful standing there with Smartie, so at ease and so naturally talented with animals. She had taken my breath away right then. The sight of her with that horse, her long dark brown hair tumbling down her back in slight waves, those cobalt blue eyes shining with happiness and that smile tugging on her lips... well, it was a sight I would take to my grave! She was so beautiful...

And not only was she beautiful, but she was an amazing in every way, too. She was so funny and so caring- despite what she had been through. Oh god, she was so strong to go through all that. I knew what it was like but... but I dunno, it seemed like I hadn't suffered anything compared to Alice. And she had actually _tried _to get out, that was what I admired. Me? I didn't know what to do. I was all over the place, believed every word that my Dad said about me and just became drawn into myself and thought that I would never get out. But Alice... no, she was strong enough to put up a fight. It was one of the things that I loved about her.

I sighed and climbed out of my bed, wandering around aimlessly. Laptop? Na. Music? Na. TV? Na. Nothing really appealed to me. I walked over to my window- Swimming Pool? I hadn't actually swam in ages, I used to love it, I felt so free as my limbs moved in the water, each movement fluidly easing into the next. It was such a carefree thing to do, to lose your inhibitions and just dive under, where there was no noise besides the gentle hum as the water moved around you, such a relaxing noise and a relaxing thing to do...

Just as I ventured to my drawers to grab some swimming trunks- recalling the memory of Alice coming round to swim, oh god that was when we'd first kissed! - there was a loud knock at the door. I couldn't possibly think of who it could be, so, frowning, I made my way downstairs. There were more loud knocks on the door now, pretty annoying. I ran down the stairs so that they would just shut up (I counted myself lucky that they weren't using the doorbell!) and eventually got to the door and opened it.

I was pretty suprised when I found Alice's Dad standing there. Instinctively, I stepped backwards slightly, and he laughed bitterly.

I swallowed, "What do you want?" I tried to make sure that my voice stayed strong, but there was a tremble in it.

"I just wanted to see your face when I told you Alice is _dead." _He sneered.

My mouth slammed open and I couldn't breathe, "W-What?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, her school just rang me. She's _dead, _she died in a coach crash- along with her buddy Joe."

My brain wanted to deny it, that he was just saying it to wind me up because he knew that I was in love with his daughter, and I had given her the strength to run away from him when he used her like a punchbag. But how could he possibly know that she was going on a coach? She hadn't told him anything about it. And he didn't know Joe at all, hell he didn't even know me when we first met, and I was sure that I meant something more to Alice than Joe... and the school _would _ring him, since he was her Dad, and they didn't know what had actually happened and why she was living here. Oh God, Alice was dead...

Her Dad grinned evilly, "Have a nice life- she hasn't had a good one, I made sure of that!" He cried, laughing hysterically as he backed away.

I closed the door and just stared into space for a moment. And then slowly, I made my way up the stairs, each movement sluggish and lazy. I held onto the railings on the stairs desperately for support, not trusting my own legs to keep me stable. Then I came to the landing and found myself standing outside Alice's room. I reached out and held the handle in my hand, sniffed, and then opened it.

As soon as I did I was welcomed with the smell of her perfume. It was such a beautiful and intoxicating smell and one lone tear formed in the corner of my eye at how much it reminded me of her. I stepped in, and closed the door behind me.

Her room wasn't perfect, she had only been here a few days. But already it was exactly like Alice. Her things were scattered across the dressing table, a few clothes sprawled across the floor from this morning where she had been searching for her school shirt when I couldn't find it for her. (She had still been in her pajamas at the time of course!). Her sheets on the bed were crumpled from where she had slept in it and hadn't bothered to make it when she had climbed out this morning. Her wardrobe was still open from where she had been searching for her school skirt whilst I had looked for her shirt. One of her slippers was by her bed but the other was by the drawer, where she had thrown it at my head this morning when I'd told her I couldn't find her shirt.

I smiled at the memory and inhaled in that scent again. Oh god, how could things have gone so wrong so quickly? And she had been pretty pissed off with me when I had been pretty awful to Joe this morning, the last time that I saw her! I covered my face with my hands and fell back on her bed, disgusted with myself. Joe was dead too! He was just an innocent kid, someone Alice trusted. And it was hard to gain that trust, hell I knew that from experience. Why did all the good people die? Alice, out of anyone in the world? Really? How could she just fail to exist now? She _had _to exist! She couldn't just _not. _What was I supposed to do now? Everything had been perfect, so bloody perfect...

Alice didn't even know that I loved her! She was asleep when I had last said it. She had to know! Surely she must have known that I did? It must have been screaming obvious to anyone, I didn't try to hide it. It wasn't like I was ashamed! No, never would I be ashamed of Alice. I just hoped that she knew that I loved her. So did Michelle and Mark, too. She was loved. Maybe not by her Dad, but she was loved...

I rolled over and spotted a pencil on her beside cabinet. I grabbed it and stood roughly to my feet, dropping down to my knees and writing along the bottom of the wall quickly, and then tossed the pencil aside, falling back on the bed. I grabbed her pillow, and breathed in. It smelt just like her. And I didn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes, nor did I stop the heaving sobs that consumed me. The words I'd just written burning in the back of my mind:

_Alice Collins. 13.3.95 - 22.07.10 I love you xxx_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Eeek, this is angsty! I'm so sorry! **


	30. Three Critical Conditions?

**My Best Friend**  
**Chapter 30**

**'And now I'm pacing back and forth,**  
**Wishing you were at my door,**  
**I'd open up and you would say...'**  
**- Enchanted, Taylor Swift**

_"Haven't yer contacted any of 'er family?"_

_"Yes, sir. Nobody's come."_

_"Yeah, I thought so."_

_"Must be hard. She's been like this for a week now. Usually people are right there, beside them, talking to them. It's always good to talk to coma patients. They can hear you."_

_"So I 'eard with that Joe Davis. Poor kid. Well, at least 'is parents 'ave been there for 'im- Has anyone beside me visited her?"_

_"Oh, there have been a few, they didn't stick around though. There were two, Jenna and Louisa, said they were her friends. Well, the poor girl hadn't any visitors, so I said to them they could stay for as long as they liked. They dropped off a card, that one there, and stuck around for about ten minutes. But then they said that one of their mums were waiting for them, so they left. And then there were these twins, I assumed they were her friends too but when I listened in- right earwigger I am, can't help it- they didn't sound like it. But then they started saying things, like despite 'how we never got along cause you were a right cow at first, I am a bit sorry for some of the things I said.' And they they both left. And just before you came, I was just checking on her, and I notice this girl standing outside, right pretty one she was, said her name was Meg. Didn't come in. Just said it was a sad thing to happen to her, and that she were a nice girl. And then she left."_

_"But no family?"_

_"None at all."_

_"Poor lass. Knew something was up. I asked her about it once, but she didn't... she said things were fine."_

_"You think that..."_

_"Yeah."_

_"I'd love to deny it, that there isn't any evidence, but she... well, I shouldn't be telling you this, after all you're not family, but she needs someone to care... well, she had a few bruises, as if she'd been knocked about, but that could've been a result of the crash. And she's been here before, a while ago, for a broken leg. But I dunno... loads of kids break their legs. But it's her hand... she came in with dressing on it but we changed it because it was getting pretty old. Right horrible burn under there. It'll scar, for sure."_

_"...Oh Alice, yer poor thing."_

_"Well, I've got to go to my next patient, shouldn't be standing around gossiping when-"_

_"Wait, just... just tell us, please."_

_"Sir, you know I can't, only family-"_

_"You think her family care about her?"_

_"Sir-"_

_"Go on, what harm will it do?"_

_"... I'm sorry sir. We think we're going to lose her."_

_

* * *

_

_"You had everything going for you, please, don't leave us."_

"C'mon, your mum had made your favourite too, spaghetti."

_"Oh, yes, that'll **really **make him want to come back. Spaghetti."_

_"What? It's his favourite."_

_"Really, Charlie? Take it seriously."_

_"Oh, Leela, you know I am. I just... don't like it. I'd rather make it into some big joke than take it seriously. I don't want any of this to be real."_

_"Well, it is... d'you think I enjoy seeing him like this? What-"_

_"No, no, of course not."_

_"... Oh Charlie, two of them died. They were only, what? 15? They hadn't lived at all- how can people that young die? When they have so much to live for? And now there's three more in critical conditions, what are we going to do if we lose him? They say he might not wake up-"_

_"They don't know that-"_

_"They're doctors, Charlie! Of course they know these things! But what if he does pull through a-and she doesn't? He was always going on about her..."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: mwuhaha. Who's visiting Alice? And say hello to Joe's parents! (But who's the third in the critical condition eh?) Oh, and if any of you have read my profile *cough* Chloe *cough* i'm not doing the sequel 'The Process' to this anymore. *(Blame Chloe. Okay. She guessed that I wasn't going to kill Alice off, (mind you, May thought I wouldn't kill her off either) but now I'm thinking about it, because I don't like people knowing what's going on:P I like to keep youse on your toes. Mwuhaha). So review! Let me know what you think! I'm nearing the end of this fic:) xx**


	31. Wake Up

**'My Best Friend  
Chapter Thirty One**

"When you think happiness,  
I hope you think that little black dress,  
Think of my head on your chest."  
- Tim McGraw, Taylor Swift.

_"What's going on?"_

_"Sir, if you'd step outside."_

_"Tell me what's going on-"_

_"Sir, please, you really need to step outside."_

_"Oi, don't order me-"_

_"Just leave, please, sir!"_

_

* * *

_

"What's going on over there?"

"Isn't that Alice's room?"

"Oh god, Charlie, you don't think anything bad's happening do you?"

"They've chucked him out, look. Oh no, what d'you thinks going on?"

"She's not... She can't, can she? She sounded like such a sweet girl..."

_"Alice? Can you hear me?"_

_"Alice? Can you open your eyes?"_

_"Alice? Can you squeeze my hand?"_

_"Alice?"_

_

* * *

_

_"Joe? Joe honey, please wake up. It's nearly been a week now, and we need you, honey, we need you to pull through. You're our baby, even though you insist that you're not a baby anymore, but that's how I'll always think of you. You need to pull through. Come on, do it for us, wake up, do it for your brothers and sisters, wake up, Joe. Please. Do it for Alice."_

_

* * *

_

Jesus, my head hurt.

My eyes flickered open slowly, and then instantly shut again. The brightness of the room burned my eyes, as if they hadn't been open for a while. Where was I though? What had happened? I remembered the coach crash, but nothing else- hospital? That would be where they'd take me, wouldn't it?

"Can you open your eyes again for me?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, my heart racing for a moment in fright at the strangers voice. But then I realized that, if I was in a hospital, there'd be doctors and nurses around. Jesus, all this thinking was making my head hurt...

So I opened my eyes again, the harsh light still burning my eyes but I was desperate to keep them open. I felt confused as I looked around, where was Danny? Michelle? Mark? Joe! Where was Joe?

"Hello Alice."

I looked over to the end of my bed, where a man, who I assumed to be a doctor, was stood. He was smiling friendly, but that didn't make me trust him anymore. I never trusted Doctors or anything like that. I don't know why, they were just people I didn't trust...

"You've been out for a while, nearly a week, in that coma."

Coma?

"It's a miracle you pulled through."

"It is?" I croaked, my throat unbearably sore.

"Oh quite, you gained quite a few broken ribs, a knock to the head- though it's a wonder your whole right side wasn't crushed, as the car hit directly to where you were sitting."

"Joe?" I asked.

"Oh, the young boy. You saved his life, you know." He explained, smiling, and my heart thudded at the realisation that Joe was still alive.

"I did?"

"Yes, with the angle that you fell, you protected him from a nearby sharp strip of metal. He'll be very grateful."

"Where is he?"

The doctors face grew sombre, "He's in a coma, too, Alice. But we have every hope that he'll pull through." And before I got the chance to ask him what the chances were of Joe waking up, he continued on, but with a jolly voice this time, "Oh, but you have a visitor,"

A man pushed through the doors, smiling warmly at me, a face that I really wasn't expecting, "Mr Bell?"

**A/N: DAMMIT. NOW I WISH I'D KILLED HER OFF!**


	32. Needed

**'My Best Friend  
Chapter Thirty Two  
Alice's POV**

"_I miss you, I miss you so far_  
_And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard"  
_**_- Cemetery Drive, My Chemical Romance._**

* * *

**Oh hey it's been a while. Well I was doing NaNoWriMo... got to 11,000 on that. Then my stepnan died, so I was slightly er... yeah. And then my laptop charger broke! So, you know. It's still broke. But I needed something to do till I go see Harry Potter tonight, so I jumped on my dads laptop and wrote this. I'm not even gonna try and pretend its any good.**

**

* * *

**

For one moment, I was in shock. The last person I had expected to come visit me was Mr Bell. Yet here he was, standing before me, grinning reassuringly from ear-to-ear. I tried to speak, think of something to say. Maybe I should have asked him why he was here. It would be a good question. After all why was he visiting me? He was supposed to have left the school anyway- oh, yay, I'd got out of school over being in the accident. Not that I was pleased about the accident or anything- so why would he bother coming to the school to see how the pupils were that were from a school he didn't work at anymore? It didn't work that way. Did it? Teachers didn't care about the students... they just cared about the grades that they got so that the school looked good, right?

Mr Bell must have sensed that I didn't have any idea what to say, for he sat down in the chair next to me and spoke first, "How yer feeling?"

"Sore." I told him quietly, my throat hurt.

He nodded in understanding, and then told me, "There's water there, you know."

I looked to the left of me and, sure enough, there was water sitting right beside me. It looked fresh, not that I cared either way, my throat hurt that much. I sat up slowly, it was quite hard actually. All my joints were aching from where they hadn't been used in a while. I sensed Mr Bell hovering next to me, unsure whether to help me or not. I knew why he was unsure. I'd heard him speaking to that nurse during my coma. Though I didn't plan on mentioning it. Maybe he was going to bring it up, oh god, I'd have to explain to him about how I'd moved out. Into Danny's... oh god, where was Danny?

I picked up the water, banishing these thoughts from my mind. My head hurt enough as it was. Sure, I yearned for Danny. But first I wanted to get rid of this sore throat- which was helped by the water I was currently downing- after that, I wanted to find out what Mr Bell wanted, and then I wanted to see Joe. I needed to tell him to wake up. He needed to wake up. What was I supposed to do without him? I needed him. I really did. I always had. But I'd never wanted to acknowledge the fact because of Danny...

After downing the water and my throat feeling fractionally better, I turned to Mr Bell and asked bluntly, "What are you doing here, sir?"

"Just... was checking up on everybody. Been praying for all of you to pull through. After all, we lost... we lost.. we lost two... and I just... wanted to make sure you three woke up."

"Three?" I knew about Joe, but who was the other person?

"One of the twins, Gem. Though she pulled out of her coma after a few days. And then there were you and Joe."

"Gem? Oh..." I trailed off for a second, before hesitantly asking him, "Sir... did you say... someone died?"

"There were two." He said, his face sombre. "I don't know if you knew them- one named Dan, he was in the year above you, and there was one girl... Jasmine."

My breath caught and the world went slightly dizzy. Images of a pretty girl in my year, with beautiful thick black hair and rusett-coloured skin, and deep dark brown eyes. The girl that I'd rarely spoken too but had liked instantly. The girl that I'd planned to talk to more. The girl who I had joked with in the cinema. The girl I had sat next to in the cinema. The girl who I had spoken too and become friends with, just a couple of hours before she died.

One hand raised to cover my mouth, shaking. "Jasmine."

Mr Bell nodded slowly, silent for a moment as I registered the truth. Jasmine. Maybe she wouldn't seem important to anyone else, but I had spoke to her just moments before... just a few moments... I could've been friends with her! She... I couldn't understand. I couldn't comprehend it. The world tilted at an odd angle, and I sat up straight, "Joe." I mumbled, "I need to go find Joe."

"Alice-"

I looked at him, "Sir, I know why you're here. You're here because my Dad isn't here- but I wouldn't expect him to be. But everything's been sorted out now. I'm with better people." I snapped, "So let me past, so I can go see my friend."

I had never dreamed of talking to a teacher like that, in such a rude, dark way. But this was Joe I was talking about. I needed to see Joe, I needed to know that he was alright. I needed to be by his side and hold his hand and beg for him to come back, because I needed him and I don't think he knew how much I did. I know what he thought, I was well aware that he still 'liked' me, but I had always hoped that those feelings would fade. But now I knew what it was like to need somebody, to depend on somebody so much that your whole life was dependant on them. I needed to be by him and hold his hand and tell him to get his lazy butt into gear, because I couldn't lose him. I couldn't.

Mr Bell met my eyes, "Are you telling me the truth, Alice?"

"Yes." I answered honestly, impatiently.

Mr Bell held his hands out, "C'mon, I'll help you."

* * *

I'd never met Joe's parents before. He didn't speak much of them, I knew that their names were Leela and Charlie. Just like I knew that he had three brothers and one sister, named Jack, Harry, George and Vicky. He didn't speak about his family much, I don't think he really wanted to, so I never chose to press on the subject. But his parents were not what I had been expecting. Maybe an older woman, with lines of stress from raising so many children- but no, Leela's face was clear of those lines. She had snow-white skin, with blonde hair tied up in a messy bun on the top of her head, and dark brown eyes- Joe's eyes.

And his Dad, Charlie, had thick black hair messed about on his head- just like Joe's messy hair. He had dark green eyes, that looked like they could pierce right through your soul and tell what you were thinking. Or maybe I was just being paranoid? I didn't know. But instantly, Leela stood.

"Oh, dear, what are you doing walking around?" She glanced at Mr Bell, "You shouldn't allow her to be up and moving you know! She should be resting." But then she looked at me, her voice soft, "He'll be glad you're here though, Alice."

Mr Bell let go at me as I sat next to Joe, avoiding looking at him at the moment, "How do you know who I am?" I asked curiously.

"Dark brown hair, check. Sapphire blue eyes, check. Short, check. Bruise or injury on any part of the body, check." She fixed me with a knowing look, and then glanced at Mr Bell for a fleeting moment- I felt my heart plummet. This woman had never met me before yet she knew things about me that I didn't want to tell anyone.

"He says I'm always injured?" I asked, slightly amused though.

Charlie nodded behind her, "He notices a lot more than you think, you know."

I nodded silently, and without looking I slipped my hand into Joe's own one, my hand warming with the contact of the boy I so desperately needed. And then, holding my breath, I turned to face him.

Tears immeadiately started streaming down my face.

* * *

**Oh Jalice, you so cute.**

**One chapter left, I've decided.**


	33. Funeral

**'My Best Friend  
Chapter Thirty Three  
Alice's POV**

"_He's got his mothers eyes, his fathers ambition,  
I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him.__"  
_**_- Superman, Taylor Swift_**

* * *

**So here's the last chapter. Let me know what you think. I must admit I'm a huge Jalice fan, so don't expect Danice, will you?  
I'll have the sequel up soon.**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't sobs that consumed me, oh no, and there wasn't any shaking as the sobs rippled through my body. Nothing of the sort. Inside, it felt like all of my guts were slowly being twisted, but on the outside the only thing that I could do was allow a few soft tears to fall from my eyes. I didn't know how to show I was feeling. I wasn't quite sure what I was feeling, there was no way to explain how horrible I felt as Joe lay there before me, so immobile, so unalive, so unlike Joe. So I simply sat there for a moment, my thumb running over the back of his hand, the tears flowing, trying to think of something to say.

Leela said something to Charlie, and then Charlie stood, and both he and Mr Bell moved from the room. I wasn't quite sure why. If I had it my way, there wouldn't be anybody else in this room but me and Joe, but that was just selfish. I couldn't exactly kick his parents out of his room. That was just rude and would be very, very selfish. But I knew that it was what I wanted. I couldn't explain it, this feeling, the need to be alone with Joe. Maybe it was just what everyone wanted. Maybe everyone craved to be alone with him, to be the one that was talking to him and encouraging him to wake up. Because he was going to wake up. He had to. Without Joe... without Joe... well...

Leela sat beside me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed lightly, "You let it out. Don't need to be ashamed."

I sniffed, and raised the hand that wasn't holding Joe's, to my eyes to wipe them. "I'm not ashamed." I told her firmly, "I just don't know what to do."

I looked at her expectantly, hoping for an answer, that maybe she knew what to do in this situation. After all, she had been sat by his bedside for the past week. Well, I was sure it was a week that the doctors had said it had been. Anyway, if it had been a week, surely she would know what to do? How was I supposed to cope with the knowledge that he was so alone, stuck inside his head in pitch black? Oh, maybe he'd be able to hear me, like I was able to hear my nurses and Mr Bell. But he wouldn't be able to feel that I was there. He wouldn't feel the warmth of my hand as it slipped into his, he wouldn't feel my thumb running along the back of his hand, and he wouldn't feel my salty tears which landed on his hand. Maybe he would be able to hear me, but that wasn't enough- I needed him to be able to know that I was there for him in ways that were unexplainable using words. What if I was never able to tell him? What was I supposed to do then? What if he... what if he died without knowing?

"Talk to him." Leela answered eventually, "That's the only thing you can do."

"But I can't explain." My voice broke off with a gentle sob, and Leela squeezed my shoulders comfortingly again.

"It'll be enough for him. After all, you've only just woke up yourself, you shouldn't be here. Thank god no nurses have come snooping." I gave her a small smile as she spoke, and then she asked softly, "Would you like a minute alone with him?"

Alarmed, I answered, "Oh, that would be rude, he's your son, I can't-"

"Of course you can. I've been here for a week now and _my_ presence hasn't done anything." She gave me a look, but I couldn't put my finger on what emotion she was trying to show, "I'll be outside, just call me when we can all come back in." And without another word, she left the room.

I felt my heart swell in my chest, but at the same time my chest seemed to tighten, and I couldn't breathe. But I face Joe again, his handsome face so plain, no laughter, no smiles, just plain. That messy brown hair pushed to the side, for once neat, so unlike him. Those gorgeous brown eyes, closed- what if I never saw those eyes again? I needed to see him open his eyes. I needed to see those eyes, those eyes that were so full of happiness and didn't know what sadness was, yet Joe was every bit as sad as the rest of us. He knew what it was like to have his heart broken, and I could only blame myself for that, and he knew what it was like to try and pretend to be someone he wasn't so that he would fit in at school, and I couldn't exactly blame myself for that, but I felt self-hatred ball up inside of me with the fact that he had to be like that. That he could only be himself around a select few, me included in that.

"Open your eyes, Joe." I whispered softly, squeezing his hand, "Open your eyes and tell me that I'm being stupid for crying over you. Please." I needed to hear his voice, I needed to hear the musical laughter as we joked about. "Jump up and tell me that I'm being stupid, that there's nothing I need to worry about, that you were never going to leave." I begged, salty tears streaming down my face, "Please, Joe. I need you, and I never told you how much I do."

Did his fingers twitch?

I leaned over, so that our faces were inches from each other, "Please Joe, come back for me." I whispered.

Did his eyelids flutter?

Did his hand grip my own?

Did his eyelids flicker as my tears fell on his cheeks?

Were those beautiful brown eyes that made my heart race really open?

Was he really raising our intwined hands so they were resting on my cheek?

He was. Joe was there. Alive. Not dead. He was Joe again. Small dimples on his cheeks, his face no longer plain. His hair beginning to mess as he ran one hand tiredly through it, no longer neat. Those deep brown eyes endless, full of happiness and wonder and laughter, so full of Joe, so alive. And he smiled up at me, not saying anything, and I smiled back at him, temporarily wordless.

And then the tears no longer fell, as I leaned down and softly kissed his lips with my own.

* * *

He hugged me like I was going to be taken away from him. He held me like I wasn't real. He spoke to me like I was a child and didn't understand the concept of danger. He always looked at me from the corner of his eye like I was going to disappear in a puff of smoke at any moment. And to be honest, it annoyed the hell out of me. But I said nothing. I couldn't blame him. He had believed that I was dead. My Dad, the man who I was biologically half of, had told him that I was dead. Which explained why he had never come to visit me, which explained the look of shock on his face as I opened the door, which explained the reason why he wasn't cold towards Joe, but instead warm, friendly.

Danny was everything he had always been, caring, friendly, loving, just an all-round amazing boy.

That was what hurt the most.

* * *

"You're sure you don't want me to come with you? After all I was at school with her too-"

I held up a hand, "No Danny, this is something I need to do with Joe." I told him, hoping he understood.

Danny sighed. It was clear he didn't, but he nodded and kissed my cheek softly, gave me a soft smile and let me leave with Joe.

* * *

Jasmine's funeral was so sad. And I held Joe's hand the whole time, gaining the reassurance that I really desperately needed. He held my hand throughout the whole ceremony, as person after person started to cry, other boys holding girls, her family speaking highly of her, just... everything. All the teachers, all the students, everyone was there. Except for Jasmine herself. Oh, sure, her body was there. But that was just a body. It wasn't _her. _She was long gone. Her body was just a shell, which had once held Jasmine inside. But Jasmine wasn't there anymore. And her little brother said that she was up in Heaven, being looked after by their Dad.

I was glad that Jasmine had lived a happy life. Jasmine had a Dad who hadn't been at all like my own, and she had lost him at a young age but at least he was there for her now, wherever she was. And at least she had a mother that mourned for her, who loved her with all her heart, unlike my selfish one who didn't seem to care about the consequences taking her own life would have on me. And her brother... her little brother adored her. He spoke bravely in front of everyone, not shedding a tear, telling them how much of an amazing sister she was, and how he was happy that she was with her Dad.

Joe held me, and my head rested on his shoulder, fitting like a glove. He wrapped his arms around me as everyone began to file away, and we sat on the bench outside the cemetery. He spread warmth throughout my body. He made me feel half okay again. He made me feel human, he made me feel normal. I didn't feel so horrible with him. Just like when he had awoke at the hospital. I had felt alright again. I had felt, in that one moment, happy. That memory would forever be engraved in my mind, as I'm sure it was in his, but neither of us mentioned it. But it was different now, between me and Joe, everything in that one kiss had been said.

"It'll be alright." Joe murmured into my hair as the tears fall, "It always is."

"But it's not, is it? Everything's so wrong." I sobbed into his chest.

Joe pulled away so that I was an arms length away, and then took my hand, pressing feather-light kisses on each of my fingertips. The warmth spread through me as quickly as a fire spread, and I think that he knew that, because he gave my hand a gentle squeeze and held it with his own, before placing our twined hands on my heart.

"You're alive. That's all that matters to me."

**The End. **


End file.
